Fairy Tail's Web
by HandAssassinSpider-man
Summary: So what happens when you take a young intelligent Wizard by the name of Peter Parker and throw him into a Guild Like Fairy Tail? A lot of misunderstandings, territorial women, way too much drama for a human to comprehend, Natsu destroying even more things, Guild Wars, Parker Luck pushed to the upper extremes, a wee bit of tragedy and angst and terrifying over protective dads!
1. Chapter 1

My replacement to 'For the Last Time, he's not Interested' only this story is set in the Fairy Tail universe.

here Peter's part of fairy Tail for a little over two years and one of the more powerful members of the group. Now he's not up to the same level as someone like Natsu, Gray or even Erza and Laxus, but he can hold his own in a fight. He relies more on his intellect to win fights than outright raw power. His magic is largely based around a pair of gauntlets he wears that are based off the Stingers from his Fear Itself suit which gives him the abilities similar to a spider.

And the harem of this story, that's right it's a harem story, and the women in said harem will be;

Mirajane, Lucy, Cana, Erza, Irene, Brandish, Dimaria, Minerva, Kagura, Hisui E. Fiore, Riana, Ultear, Sorano, Morgan Le Fay (Marvel), Wanda Maximoff, Jean Grey, Ororo, Silver Sable, Felicia Hardy, Shriek, and Umar.

Lot of attractive women... lot of powerful women... and morally warped and questionable women too... poor, (un)lucky, bastard.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Fairy Tail characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia was pretty sure she'd died and gone to heaven at some point in the past day.

Before the blonde bombshell stood the Guild Hall of Fairy Tail, the number one Wizarding Guild in all of Fiore. Ever since she was a little girl she's always dreamed of joining it's ranks and to go down in history as one of the most powerful and famous members it and Fiore has ever seen.

_'And now I'm about to get that chance'_ Lucy thought with excitement as she followed Natsu Dragneel, a powerful Fire Mage she met in the port city of Hargeon just a few days ago, and his flying blue talking cat, Happy_ 'Oh I can't wait to meet the other members of the Guild. I bet their really nice and super strong too!' _

"Hey, we're back!" Natsu shouted as he kicked the door in, almost sending it off it's hinges.

Lucy couldn't help but smile nervously as she followed Natsu and Happy into the Guild Hall as the various members turned their attention towards the pink haired Dragon Slayer and her. She really hoped her white sleeveless top that seemed very strained over her generous bust, a short blue skirt and knee high heeled boots weren't what was drawing so many stairs to her, it was the most modest outfit she had with her at the moment.

'Oh god, what if they kick me out because I'm to erotic looking?!' Lucy thought with worry.

One of the Guild members turned to greet Natsu before he suddenly received a kick to the face that sent him flying into a table.

"Whoa, what the hell?!" Lucy gaped at the sight, her fear of being too scantily clad forgotten.

Faster than Lucy thought possible for such a large group, the entire Guild Hall broke out into a free for all brawl. Chair went flying, tables crushed and magic being tossed back and forth like it was a ball. Lucy yelped in surprise as she ducked under a person sent flying towards her and out the door with half their body covered in ice. What was once a peaceful looking hall now looked like it was the epicenter of a literal war zone.

"Why the hell is this happening?!" Lucy said with a pale face as she slowly looked back up and watched the carnage unfold before her.

"Don't let it fool ya, this is actually pretty tame compared to some of the brawls that've broken out here before"

Lucy blinked at the sound of a male's voice behind her and quickly turned around to see a boy around her age, maybe a little older, dressed in a white sleeveless hoodie with a large black hexagonal shaped spider on the front. His arms were covered in some sort of white armored bracers with small intricate webbing patterns on them up to his elbows while the rest of his arm was bare up to the shoulders. His left shoulder sported a white Fairy Tal symbol while his face was covered by a equally white helmet with two black tear dropped shaped lenses that gave off an ominous look that sent a shiver up Lucy's spine. His legs were covered in a equally white colored pants with a single black stripe running down the side of each leg while his shins had what looked like pale colored metal plates that seemed to connect to a pair of white boots.

"Um, hello?" Lucy gave the pale dressed man a nervous grin before he suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and yanked her down with himself as several people went flying over them with yells of pain and surprise and crashed into another table, sending drinks and food everywhere.

"Hello" the person said in a amused tone while Lucy was shaking at being nearly hit by people flying through the air "I take it your new here?"

"Y-yeah" Lucy stammered out.

"I figured" the man said with a nod as they slowly stood up and he gestured Lucy to follow him towards the bar "Come on, the fighting wont get too close to the bar"

"Neutral ground where people can drink in semi peace?" Lucy asked as she followed after the man.

"Nah, you break it, you buy it" the man said with a chuckle "Trust me, there's some expensive drinks back there that no one wants to replace with their own money. Plus no one wants to piss off Cana or may the bartender sad"

"I'll keep that in mind..." Lucy trailed off as she realized she didn't get his name "I'm sorry, but uh, what's your name?"

"Peter" the boy replied as they somehow managed to walk their way through the massive brawl without a scratch on themselves.

"Peter?" Lucy said with surprise before it clicked and her eyes sparkled "As in the Peter Parker, the White Spider of Fairy Tail?!"

Peter stopped and turned back towards Lucy and she swore she could see a raised brow through his black lenses "Huh?"

Before Lucy could say anything else, she saw Peter suddenly tense and again duck as Elfman went flying past him and slam into a wall before letting out a shout about how 'unmanly' that hit was. Peter gave Elfman a br3ig glance to see if he was fine before looking to see who tossed the man towards him. Unsurprisingly, it was Natsu who was now in the middle of a pitched battle against Gray... again.

_'Where's Erza when you need her?_' Peter thought with a sigh before he quietly made his way to the bar with Lucy sticking close to him.

"Well hello Peter, how's your day been?"

Lucy blinked at the owner of the voice before her eyes widened to the point it felt like her eyes were gonna slip out of their sockets. Before her and Peter was one of if not the most beautiful woman she's ever seen. She was a little shorter than the average person, but her long slightly curled white hair with a small upward pony tail over her forehead, large blue eyes and mouth watering curvy body and large breasts made her seem like a goddess given physical form. Just standing next to her made Lucy feel like some muddied doll pulled out of a trash can.

"Your M-Mirajane Strauss!" Lucy exclaimed in shock and awe "I've seen you on the cover for Sorcerer Magazine!"

Mirajane giggled at this "Oh my, another fan I take it?"

"Can you blame her? You like pretty mixed with hot mixed with beautiful and than given a physical form" Peter said with a hidden grin as he took a seat at the bar "I'll take a glass of water please"

"Per usual, you cute little sweet talker" Mirajane said with a teasing grin as she looked towards Lucy "And you? Do you want anything to drink?"

Lucy blinked owlishly at Mirajane's stare before she nodded with a faint blush on her face "Y-Yeah!"

"Coming right up" the white haired vision said before leaving to retrieve two glasses.

"Man, I never knew there were so many famous people at this place" Lucy exclaimed as she shook in her seat "This is so exciting!"

"Eh, more infamous than famous, but yeah" Peter said with a nod as he turned to watch the latest brawl play out "I'm guessing your looking to join us?"

"You bet I am!" Lucy said with a grin "It's been my life long dream!"

Peter hummed at this as Mirjane finally returned with their glasses, handing Lucy's her's but withheld Peter's as she gave him an amused look.

"What?" Peter said, quirking his head slightly in confusion.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Mirajane asked with a grin.

Lucy watched as Peter tapped his chin in thought before he suddenly snapped his fingers "Oh yeah, I am forgetting something..."

His hands slowly rose up to remove his helmet, something that Lucy watched with rapt attention. There hasn't been a picture of what the Wizard looked like under that helm of his, having never been seen in public without it. Safe to say, there was a wide range of theories of why that was; from being horrifically scarred to being so handsome that to prevent himself from being mobbed by legions of women, and some men, he chose to hide his face from the world. Just as Peter gripped the underside of his helmet and began to push it up, exposing the bottom of his chin, Happy suddenly slammed into Lucy' knocking her off her chair and to the ground.

"GAH! What the hell you stupid cat!" Lucy screamed at Happy who looked a but dazed from his impact.

"A-Aye!" he muttered weakly before passing out.

Lucy huffed at the blue flying cat before she turned back just in time to see Peter's helmet slip back on with a empty glass before him.

"Man, that hit the spot!" Peter exclaimed with a hoppy nod.

"Huh?" Lucy said with surprise before she looked towards Mirajane to see her blushing scarlet red and fanning herself.

"My, my, my, so naughty Peter" she giggled coyly while licking her lips, causing Lucy's jaw to extend towards the floor.

_'Wait, what the hell just happened?'_

Just how good looking was Peter under that helmet of his to leave someone like Mirajane, whose continued presence continued to make Lucy feel more and more inadequate, blushing like a school girl?

"Lucy here is looking to join the Guild" Peter's voice interrupted Lucy's thoughts and dragged her back to the real world.

Mira blinked at this and turned towards Lucy "Oh, is that right?"

"Uh, yeah" Lucy said with a nervous grin "If there's an opening of course, hehehe"

"There's always an opening" Mirajane said as she looked down at the shelves behind the counter with a thoughtful look on her face "Lets see where did I put that stamp...?"

"So how did you and Natsu meet?" Peter asked as he pointed towards the punk haired Fire Mage.

"It's a long story" Lucy said with a chuckle as the memory of her and Natsu's first meeting came to mind.

"Saved you from a canbilistic Cult?" Peter asked.

Lucy blinked at this "Uh, no?"

"Save you from being forced to marry a Demon Lord from Sin?" Mirajane said as she pulled out the Guild Stamp "Or Demon Lady, let's be fair here"

Lucy sweat dropped at this "No to both of those too"

"Talked you down from extracting your vengeance on some crazed sociopath that was bent on world domination with some ultra rare Lost Magic?" Peter guessed.

"No..." Lucy said with a sigh "Is that a common theme around here?"

"Not really" Peter said with a shrug as he watched Lucy extend a hand out for Mirajane to place the stamp on "But it's better than saying you just bumped into him and decided to join the Guild because of that"

Lucy scoffed at this "That's..."

She paused as she considered how she did meet Natsu. Granted there was a few extra things to the story but the basis of it was that she bumped into him at Hargeon and upon finding out he was part of Fairy tail, asked to join. She gave Peter and Mirajane a sheepish expression before she grabbed her glass and chugged the rest of her water down. Peter and Mirajane both snickered at this, or Peter did, Mirajane just gave Lucy a amused look as she pulled a rag out of nowhere and began to clean the infamous 'Dirty Glass' that's haunted the Guild Hall for years.

_'This thing's gonna be clean if it's the last thing I do!'_ Mirajane thought with a determined but cute expression on her face as she scrubbed at the stains on the glass.

_'Fighting a losing battle sweetheart'_ Peter thought with a shake of his head as he watched Mirajane try to clean the glass before turning to Lucy "So, welcome to Fairy Tail. Big family that likes to fight, destroy, fight some more, destroy some more and may or may not be one bad decision away from being carted off to some mental institute"

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad-" Lucy began before a tremor shook the floor and she and Peter turned to see that in the middle of the massive hall was now standing a towering dark shadowed figure.

Lucy paled at the sight of the giant as he spoke in a loud, deep, monstrous tone that shook her to the core.

**"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU BRATS THINK YOUR DOING MAKING THIS MUCH NOISE?!"**

"Huh, looks like the master is awake" Peter said as he blinked at the towering figure of Makarov Dreyar, the current Guild master for Fairy Tail.

"He over slept" Mirajane giggled before she frowned as the glass she was cleaning still seemed as dirty as ever if not worse _'How in the hell?_'

"Wait, he's the Guild master?!" Lucy said as her head snapped towards Peter and Mirajane with shock.

"Of course" Mirajane said with a smile "You didn't think we'd just let some giant scary looking person come in here now, did you?"

"Uhhh…"

If it helps, I thought the same when I first got here" Peter snickered as he saw his glass of water was refilled "Ooh, more water"

Lucy watched as Peter made to lift his helmet off, and Mirajane was now in front of Peter with a wide sultry grin on her face as she waited for the helm to be removed. The blonde Celestial Mage watched Peter closely as he began to lift his helmet off and just got a view of his bottom lip when the area around her darkened and she gulped as she felt a weighted gaze on her. She slowly turned to see the dark shadowed giant looking down at her with narrowed eyes.

**"SEEMS WE HAVE A NEW RECRUIT..."** he muttered.

"Y-Yes" Lucy said with sweat pouring down her face as she struggled to not hyperventilate before the massive being.

"Natsu brought her" Peter said in a strained voice as his helmet was slipped back on while Mirajane was sitting on the barstool next to him, his arm held firmly, almost painfully, between her breasts.

Lucy watched as the giant being began to shrink down in front of her until she was met with a short old man dressed in a odd orange colored outfit that reminded her of some kind of court jester. The blonde blinked at the man as he gave her a smile before he made a leap up to the balcony of the second floor, hitting his head on the railing along the way, before turning to look down at the rest of the guild with a stack of papers in his hand.

"Cue complaints from the Magical Council followed by how we shouldn't let them bother us and keep doing what we're doing" Peter whispered with a chuckle into Mirajane's hair.

"Wait, huh?" Lucy said while Mirajane simply pointed towards the Guild Master.

"Just watch" she said with a smile as she scooted even closer to Peter if that was possible.

Lucy blinked before she turned her attention back to Fairy Tail's Guild Master who quickly began to do exactly what Peter and Mirajane said he would. He talked about the complaints from the Magic Council before he gave them his own two cents of what said Council could do and gave a pretty heart warming speech about how the members of Fairy Tail should keep doing what their doing because they are and always will be the Number One guild in Fiore.

"He does realize that at this rate, the Council will have enough reason to disband the Guild with the claim that we're too dangerous to safely operate within a populated city and the amount of Jewels we burn through and cause in property damage, right?" Peter said as he glanced at Mirajane who simply grinned before planting a small kiss on the part of the helm that was over his lips.

"Oh don't worry about that sweetie" she said with a giggle "We'll be fine"

"Kind of hard not to worry considering I don't fancy trying to find a new Guild to join" Peter said with a sigh.

"Well it's a good thing I have enough money saved up for you, me and Elfman to live comfortably for a few months" Mirajane said with a grin before it grew more coy "Though, we could always make our own guild. Just you and me. It'll be so much more... enjoyable"

"But what about Elfman?" Peter said with confusion "Wont he be part of it too?"

"Mmm... nope!" Mirajane giggled again.

"Cold Mira, very cold" Peter said in a deadpanned voice before he turned towards Lucy "Don't let this woman's looks fool ya, she can be ruthless when she wants to be"

Lucy chuckled nervously at this while Miragane giggled and planted another kiss on Peter's armored cheek.

"Trust me, you haven't seen me ruthless" she said with a wink before she stood up and quickly made her way back behind the bar, leaving Peter and Lucy alone for the time being.

"So are you and Mirajane a couple?" Lucy said.

"Depends on your definition of a couple" Peter said with a shrug as he held another glass of water in his hands, causing Lucy to wonder when it was filled and how.

"Like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Lucy said with confusion "I mean, how many other definitions are there?"

"You'd be surprised with this place" Peter snorted as he made to take his helmet off to get another drink before he seemed to think otherwise and simply left it on.

"Why do you keep putting your helmet back on?" Lucy asked with a frown "Isn't it a hassle to keep putting it back on after every drink?"

"Yes, but I'd rather it be that than end up with head trauma because someone hit me in the head" Peter said.

It was hard to find fault in that logic.

"I guess..." Lucy said as she saw Natsu approaching them, a few bruises decorating his face.

"Hey Lou, how's it feel to be part of Fairy Tail now?" the pinkette asked with a wide toothy grin as Happy flew over and landed beside Peter with a fish in his mouth.

"It's... a lot to take in" Lucy said with a nervous laugh.

"I know, isn't it great?" Natsu asked with a laugh before he turned towards Peter "Oi, when you'd get back Peter?!"

"Just after you and Lucy here walked in" Peter answered as he was busy scratching Happy's ear, causing the blue magical cat to purr.

"How was the request?" Happy asked as he batted at Peter's finger, like a cat.

"Easy" Peter replied with a shrug, causing Natsu to scoff.

"Well yeah, you only ever seem to take the easiest ones on the board" the Dragon Slayer said "I hardly ever see you take a Request that has a reward of more than a hundred thousand Jewels. And the ones you do go on you usually have like three other people go with ya!"

"Really?" Peter said with obvious surprise in his voice "Huh, never noticed really. I just go up, look for a mission that looks good and go on it. Really don't pay attention to the payment"

"You don't bother to check to see how much money you get from a job, you just pick one and go with it?" Lucy said with some disbelief.

"I don't really care about the money, I just like helping people" Peter replied with a shrug "If I get paid a lot, than I get paid a lot. If not, than no biggie, there's plenty of missions on the Request Board to keep me busy"

"And that Peter, is why your know as the 'Poor Fairy of Fairy Tail" a voice spoke up from behind Peter, causing him to look over his shoulder while Lucy and Natsu leaned a little out to see a tall slim scantily clad woman with tanned skin and a ample sized chest barely covered by a small blue bikini top brown colored capri pants, blue heeled sandals and a pair of metal bracelets on her biceps.

Her name was Cana Alberona, one of Fairy Tail's most attractive and sought after bachelorettes and resident drunkard.

"Cana, lovely as always" Peter said in a dry tone as he, and a gob smacked Lucy watch the brunette grab a barrel of some sort of liquor and began to down it like it was a shot glass of water and not a alcoholic drink that could put a seasoned sailor on his ass.

"Holy shit!" Lucy said with a shocked expression while Happy giggled.

"That's Cana for ya!" the blue talking cat said with a jump "Always drinking breweries into the ground"

"Oi Cana, how many barrels is that today? Four, five?" Peter asked while trying to hold back a gag, he could smell the alcohol from where he was at.

Cana held up a hand up to show 'Five' as she continued to chug the barrel without a care in the world. Peter rolled his eyes, even if no one could see it and returned his attention to Lucy, Natsu and Happy. It seemed when he was looking at Cana, the three had made their way over to the Request Board where Natsu seemed to be looking at the various job requests while Lucy stared at her Fairy Tail symbol in awe.

"Hey Mirajane?" Peter said as he turned towards the white haired beauty.

"Yes?" she responded as she was busy filling a few drinks to take to a few of the members.

"What kind of magic does that Lucy girl use?" Peter asked as he nodded towards the blonde beauty.

"I noticed a few Celestial Keys on her belt, so I'm guessing she's a Celestial Mage" Mirajane said as she loaded up a tray to carry the drinks on before she gave Peter a coy look "Unlike you, I wasn't distracted by her... assets"

"Assets?" Peter said with audible confusion as he looked back at the blonde "What assets?"

"Or your so cute when you act all clueless" Mirajane giggled as she patted Peter on the head as she passed him by "Stay there until I get back. I want to hear all about your most recent job"

"Kay!" Peter said with a nod as he turned around in his seat and rested his elbows on the counter as he stared down at his drink.

"God she's got you wrapped around her finger" Cana said from her seat as she placed her half empty barrel on the ground.

Peter scowled at the scantily clad woman "I'm not wrapped around her finger. She just wants to know how my job went is all. Hey, here's an idea, maybe you can ask to from time to time instead of seeing his wasted you can get"

"I could... I could..." Cana said as she tapped her chin in thought before she grinned "Or I can just enjoy a nice glass of wine instead"

"Or a barrel of mead" Peter muttered as he stared at Cana's beverage as she raised her legs and rested them on top of it.

Cana noticed the direction of Peter's gaze and rolled her eyes as she drew her tarot cards and began to shuffle them "Careful Peter, you keep staring at my legs and I might get the wrong idea. What ever would Mirajane think?"

"That I could do better if I'm gonna be unfaithful to her" Peter replied dryly before he ducked under a glass thrown at him by the annoyed brunette.

"Twerp!"

"Drunk"

"Nerd"

"Brewery!"

"At least I can hold my drinks!"

"At least I can walk without stumbling!"

"You wish you could plow a girl hard enough for her to walk around stumbling!"

"Oh yeah? Well... MEH!"

"MEH yourself you little twerp!"

"I'm not little I'm average in height!"

"That's the only thing average about you, everything else is below average!" Cana sneered.

Peter gasped at this before he pointed a finger towards Cana "Y-Yeah, well at least I don't dress like a stripper!"

"Oh, and how would you know what a stripper dresses like?" Cana said with a smirk before she turned towards where Mirajane was "Oh Mira, Peter's got some splaining to do!"

Safe to say, Peter did not enjoy said conversation with a confused and bothered Mirajane.

And Cana wasn't amused when she later found her favorite drinks had been spoiled by webbing mixed into them.

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Peter goes on a mission and goes on a date with Mirajane... that's really about it.


	2. Chapter 2

answers to reviewers questions and statements:

**MCRasengan**: Eh, it wont be that long of a gag, only until we get to the events of Galuna Island which will go down a bit differently compared to what we saw in the anime/manga.

**Fenrir44**: Out of all of those, I can see flare and Briar being in the harem considering where I'm taking this story.

**Mr Guest**: I don't see a reason why Yukino can't be in the harem with her sister.

**Phantom Symbiote**: In terms of raw physical power, he's arguably the strongest after Makarov.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Fairy Tail characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

"Welcome to the Silver Spoon Café!" said a warm bubbly hostess as Peter, dressed in a white shirt with a black jacket, pants and shoes, entered with Mirajane, clad in a beautiful red strapless dress, on his arm.

"Hello" Peer said with a friendly wave "Table for two please"

"Of course, right this way sir and ma'am!" the hostess said as she grabbed two menus and quickly led Peter and Mirajane further into the restaurant.

"Ooh Erza was right, this place is nice" Mirajane said as she looked around to see more of the tables and chairs had silver lining.

On the ceiling was several large silver chandeliers that produced a silvery light which reflected off the various silverware and decorations scattered throughout the room. It seemed the 'Silver Spoon Café' was living up to the 'silver' part of it's name aside from the prices of their food and drinks. Mirajane has heard nothing but good reviews about the place since it opened and had always wanted to go there but could never find the time in her busy schedule to do so until tonight.

"Is it healthy to have this much silver lying around?" Peter said as he looked around the place with a furrowed brow "I swear I'm gonna get metal poisoning from this place!"

Mirajane giggled at this before she pushed herself closer to Peter and whispered "Don't worry honey, I'll just... suck it out"

Peter blushed at the choice of words from the white haired beauty as they arrived at their table, next to a window that gave them a lovely view of Lake Scilliora as the sun began to set in the distance. The red and orange light reflected off the mirror like surface of the lake, giving it the illusion that it was made of sun fire while than water. Peter watched as Mirajane stared in awe at the scenery while he pulled her seat out for her before scooting it in and taking his own.

"So what's the special occasion?" Mirajane said as she watched Peter sit down and scoot up to the table "Our one year anniversary isn't for another month"

"What, can't I treat you to something special for a change?" Peter said with a chuckle _'Also, good to know that our anniversary is next month. Now I just gotta remember the exact date' _

Not long after they took their seats, a young waitress around Peter and Mirajane's age appeared and took their orders. She wasn't bad looking, what with her raven black hair, bright yellow eyes and curvy figure and flirtatious personality. But Peter's eyes remained almost solely on Mirajane while the waitress was present, much to her annoyance and Mirajane's pleasure. It was always nice to see she was the center of Peter's attention even when their was other attractive women around.

_'Hopefully she takes Peter's lack of interest as a hint_' Mirajane thought with a giggle _'I'd hate to have to... talk to her_'

It took quite a bit of effort on Mirajane's part to snatch the cute nerdy wizard that was Peter Parker and she wasn't gonna lose him to another woman anytime soon. She already had enough issues subtly diverting the most of the women in the Guild's interest in him, last thing she needed was to start turning her attention to women outside the guild.

_'Than again, he's usually wearing his helmet and hood when he's out on a job, so that lowers thee risk of some random girl seeing how cute he is_' Mirajane thought as she took the time to admire Peter's face.

He wasn't so breathtakingly handsome that it left her weak in the knees and her heart beating a mile a minute, but he was plenty cute enough. Combine that with his good natured personality and natural talents of the intimate nature, Mirajane's sure she struck gold.

"So, any new gossip going on?" Peter asked as he scanned through the menu that he and Mirajane were offered, they had a lot of pasta dishes here.

"Oh nothing too juicy" Mirajane said with a laugh "Just the usual. Though I think Jet and Droy are mustering up the courage to ask Levy out again"

Peter couldn't help but shake his head at this "Poor bastards..."

"I guess they think that since Levy hasn't dated anyone since that Gargan fellow that means they have a shot again" Mirajane said with a slightly exasperated look on her face.

"Pretty sure that Gargan more or less turned Levy off from dating anyone ever again" Peter said with a shake of his head.

Mac Gargan was once one of the most powerful members of Fairy Tail and a contender for S-class before it came to light just how horrible of a person he was. It came as a surprise to everyone since the man seemed so friendly up until the revelation. Erza, the one that brought Gargan to the Guild in the first place, was left rather depressed and moody for a few months. And Levy, Mac's girlfriend at the time, was in an even worse state.

_'Got so bad she was prevented from going on missions because the Master thought she may have gotten herself hurt or worse... intentionally'_ Peter thought with a shiver before he heard Mirajane gasp dramatically as she started at something behind him.

Curious, Peter turned around and looked for what could have aroused such a reaction out of Mirajane before he saw it and felt his eyes widen "No way..."

Not too far away from the two sat Bisca and her partner Alzack Connell on what seemed to be... a date. For months now the two have been denying being in any sort of romantic relationship and that they were strictly good close friends. Though from what Peter and Mirajane were seeing, friends did not act like how they were acting. In fact, their interactions and the looks were giving one another were a lot like Peter and Mirajane's, only theirs seemed... deeper.

"Dang... I owe Macao twenty Jewels now" Peter said with a whistle as he turned back towards Mirajane only to sweatdrop at the hearts in her eyes and how the air seemed to sparkle around her as she looked at the apparent couple not too far from them.

"Aww, their soo cute together!" she gushed "Almost as cute as us, huh Peter?"

"I guess" Peter said with a shrug.

"I wonder if they noticed us..." Mirajane said as she tapped her chin in thought.

Peter blinked at this and looked back at the two and felt himself smirk as he noticed Alzack see them and pale. Mirajane smiled and waved at him which in turn caused him to wave in response with a shaky hand and a nervous grin. Bisca seemed confused by this and followed her date's gaze only to adopt a similar reaction when she saw Peter or more specifically, the biggest gossiper in all of Fairy Tail, Mirajane Strauss.

Mirajane gave the two a small wave and a devilish grin that caused them to pale even further before the white haired beauty returned her attention back to Peter as their food finally arrived. Peter settled for a salad with more dressing, pieces of bread and bits of chicken than a sandwich while she settled for a nice medium rare steak.

"So, have you decided if your going to join a team yet? Or make your own?" Mira asked as she prodded at her food with her fork before taking a piece of it and taking a small bite from it.

"Not yet" Peter said with a shake of his head as he looked down at his salad before stabbing his fork into it like it stole from him "Natsu's been asking if I wanna form a team with him but..."

"Don't want to get dragged into his brand of craziness?" Mira guessed with a laugh.

"That, and I wanna actually get paid" Peter said with a huff as he kept stabbing at his food until he had a good size of salad on it and shoved it into his mouth.

"Well you could always make a team with Cana" Mirajane teased with a grin as she rubbed her foot against Peter's shin in a suggestive manner "You two do go on a lot of jobs together... alone... it's enough to give me the wrong idea"

"Huh, what idea?" Peter said with visible confusion.

"Oh nothing" Mirajane said with a bright grin that caused Peter's heart to flutter.

Seriously, how was it that he was able to not only score a date with Mirajane in the first place, but end up as her boyfriend to boot? When word got out, spread by Mirajane no doubt, almost overnight he became both the bane of all men within the Guild and the source of emerald green envy. The only guy that didn't seem to care that Peter was dating Mirajane was Natsu, if it wasn't fighting related or a way to find his foster father Igneel, he didn't tend to care too much, if at all.

_'Wish I could say the same for Elfman'_ Peter thought with a sigh as he remembered the 'Manly' conversation the Strauss brother gave Peter.

It was without a doubt the most contradicting conversation he's ever had with anyone. It was also the single most times he's ever heard the word 'Man' in just about every form it had under the sun. Like Peter was certain eighty percent of the words that Elfman used were 'Man'.

"Well about the new girl, Lucy?" Mirajane suggested with a wiggle of her eye brows "She seems nice"

"She strikes me as the type that if the job doesn't have a large reward, she wont be too interested" Peter replied "Plus, most of my quests aren't all that flashy so she might get bored"

"The jobs you take aren't boring" Mirajane said with a comforting smile "I mean, what's boring about removing a flesh eating curse from a man's watch after he cheated on a Wizard with her sister?"

"The research part" Peter said with a chuckle "And the ritual to remove the curse. Contrary to what the movies show, it's not as dramatic and horrifying as they make it seem. If it is, than you messed up at some point or what your removing isn't really a curse"

If there's one thing that Peter can say, it was that no one in the Guild barring Master Makarov knew curses quite like he did. In fact, had he been a S-class Mage by now, Makarov said he would've had Peter take the request from Galuna Island.

"When maybe she'll find it a bit of an education..." Mirajane said with a laugh as she continued to rub Peter's leg with her foot as they continued their meal.

Their chatter after that mainly revolved around some things that Peter's seen or heard of while he was on jobs and Mirajane kept him up to date on the latest gossip to reach her ears. So far it was business as usual with really the only thing be new was that Nab had not only picked a request in record time, he picked another! Such a thing was nearly unprecedent and Peter risked a glance outside the window to see if it was raining fire.

"They weren't very hard jobs, and they were both in Magnolia" Mirajane said with a small shrug as she finished her meal "Still, baby steps"

"Very small baby steps" Peter said with a nod as he finished the last of his salad "So, do you want dessert?"

"No, I'm good" Mirajane said with a grin.

"You sure?" Peter said with a raised brow "It wont be a problem. I can afford it"

He may be called Fairy Tail's poorest Fairy but he wasn't that poor!

"I know, but I'm full. That steak was more filling than I thought" Mirajane revealed with a wave of her hand "You can order something though"

"But that'll look weird" Peter said with a frown "I may not be an expert on dating, but even I know that getting and eating dessert while the lady doesn't is considered a dick move"

"Or maybe I just don't want to order anything so that way when you order something, I can have some of it too" Mirajane said.

"Why would I pay for only half of a dessert, if I'm lucky to even get that?!" Peter said with a look of disbelief "Have you seen the prices for their ice cream here?"

"Because that's what good boyfriends do" Mirajane said with a bright smile.

"Yeah, good ones with deep pockets maybe" Peter whined.

"Your being overly dramatic" Mirajane rolled her eyes in amusement at Peter's behavior before she gave Peter a look of mock anger "Now get me- I mean yourself some dessert so we can share"

"UGH!" Peter sounded as he signaled for their waitress "Fine... I hope you gain like eight pounds from what you eat"

"I wouldn't worry about that" Mirajane said with a knowing grin "I'll be burning off the calories later anyhow"

Peter frowned at this and turned back towards Mirajane "What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see" she responded in a sing song voice_ 'And feel, kukukuku'_

...

"That was a lovely dinner Peter" Mirajane said as she and Peter made their way down a sparsely lit street towards Mirajane's home a little over an hour later.

"Any time" Peter said with a grin.

"Oh, any time huh?" Mirajane said coyly "So, maybe every night?"

Peter paled as he quickly added up the costs "Uhhh…"

Mirajane giggled at this "Oh relax Peter, I'm just teasing"

"I know" Peter said with a nervous laugh_ 'Please for the love of god be joking!' _

Despite the fact he wasn't a very large spender of the money he gets from his jobs, and the fact he takes so many, despite how low of a reward they offer, he didn't have much to his name. Most of his money goes towards his apartment and the equipment needed to maintain his Stingers. Than there was buying the materials he needs when he has to perform a removal of a curse, food, water, clothes... things started to add up a lot quicker than he'd like.

_'Hmm, maybe I should take a higher paying job later'_ Peter thought as he and Mirajane turned on to the street her home was.

"Well, here we are" Mirajane said as they finally arrived at her home. She pulled out her key and used it to unlock the door before gently pushing it open.

Peter blinked and looked up at the two story structure and noticed that the lights were all off "Huh, usually Elfman is still awake when you get home from date night"

If Peter didn't know any better, he'd say that Elfman doesn't trust him to not bring his sister back home after a date... and at the appropriate time.

"Would you like to 'come inside' than?" Mirajane asked with a coy grin as she leaned against the door frame and battered her eyelashes at Peter.

Peter blushed at this "Uhhh…"

"I think I'm the one that's supposed to be saying 'Uhhh'" Mirajane said as she took a step forward and lowered her voice "While my legs are wrapped around your waist... my body are sweaty and hot..."

Peter couldn't help but shiver at the look of lust in Mirajane's eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck and raised as leg to wrap around his waist and began to grind herself against him. If a year ago someone told Peter that he'd have the Mirajane Strauss grinding up against him, asking him to come into her home and have sex with her, he'd tell them to stop having liquor with their medication. But here we was, outside Mirajane's home, with the beauty herself kissing his throat with a giggle while Elfman is standing there with complete horror on his face before it turned to white hot rage-

_'Wait what?!'_ Peter thought with wide eyes before he was suddenly grabbed by the scruff of his neck and hoisted into the air by a snarling Elfman.

"Elfman!" Mirajane said with annoyance as she scowled at her brother while Peter was sweating nervously as he tried to hide his obvious reaction to Mirajan'e actions.

"H-Hey Elfman" Peter said with a nervous laugh "Lovely night, huh?"

Elfman's response was a growl of anger "What kind of man acts inappropriate with another man's sister outside her own home?!"

"That sister's boyfriend, that's who!" Mirajane said as she placed her hands on her shapely hips "Elfman, drop him!"

"Gently, please" Peter squeaked out "I bruise easily"

"But Mira-" Elfman began before he was cut off by a dark scowl from his sister.

"I said, drop him" she said with her eyes narrowing "Don't make me repeat myself Elfman"

Elfman stated at his older sister for a moment before he grumbled and released Peter, letting the shorter man land on his feet before he jabbed a finger at him and growled.

"Keep your hands to your self before I show you how a real man deals with handsy guys like you!" he threatened before he re-entered the house, leaving Peter and Mirajane standing there.

"Well that was unexpected" Mirajane said with a giggle before she turned towards Peter and gave him a coy smile "Well, are you gonna come inside or not?"

Peter stared at her with a look of disbelief "You still want me to come inside?"

"Well of course silly. We've been dating for almost a year now, it's about time we began committing more intimate acts with one another outside my bi-weekly blowjobs and your fingering" Mirajane said with a giggle.

"What?" Elfman's voice rose up from within the confines of the house.

"Kidding!" Mirajane called back before she glanced back at Peter and gave him a sly wink "Not kidding"

Peter stared at her for several long moments before he came to a decision that would go on to affect him, and others around him, for the rest of his life.

"Well... alright than"

Safe to say, it was so worth the beating Elfman gave him in the morning.

So very, very worth it.

...

Peter hummed as he stared at the request board, wondering what job he should take the next day.

_'Let's see what they have here today... ooh a mission to undo a powerful curse on a house... help a world famous chef cook the ultimate dish... fight a giant monster that's trying to eat a entire town's cattle population... so many choices_' Peter thought as he continued to read some of the requests before he saw one that caught his eye.

It was a request to deal with a infestation of seemingly magically enhanced scorpions terrorizing a small town not too far from Magnolia. The reward wasn't much, only sixty thousand but there was an added bonus of a brand new set of Magic Headphones.

"Hmmm... I think this is the one for me" Peter said as he grabbed the request and pulled it off the board "Plus I need a new pair after Gray destroyed my last one"

He turned to leave before stopping as Nab stood there with a thoughtful look on his face. Peter rolled his eyes at the man and quickly skirted around him and made his way over to Makarov so he could approve the request. Halfway there another brawl broke out and Peter was forced to dock, side step and leap over several Guild members that were being knocked around.

_'Thank god for my danger sense'_ Peter thought as he avoided being hit with a chair that was partially burnt and reached the safe zone of the bar where Makarov watched over the hall.

He had to stop only once when someone started throwing around chocolate cake and some of the icing smashed against his helmet and covered the lenses. Thankfully his danger sense didn't need him to see and he was still able to expertly maneuver his way through the warzone that was the Fairy Tail guild hall without any further incidents.

"Peter, off on another job?" Makarov said as he sat on the bar counter with a content look on his face with a glass of some sort of foamy beer in his hands.

"You know it master" Peter said as he reached up to wipe some of the icing away off his lenses and handed the powerful mage the request sheet "Magically enhanced scorpion infestation needing taken care of"

"Interesting..." Makarov said as he glanced at the request and sighed "Kids these days, altering animals with magic and then letting them run amok"

Peter couldn't help but snort at this "What, you never tried to change a animal with magic when you were little? Well... littler"

The elderly mage gave Peter a dry look "No, I was too busy being responsible"

"If only you kept that mindset in your later years" Mirajane said with a sad sigh as she was bust filling a few glasses, causing Makarov's brow to twitch as he turned towards the barmaid with an annoyed scowl.

"I'll have you know that I'm just as responsible now as I was than!"

"I don't think that's something to boast about" Peter said as he folded the paper up and placed it in his hoodie's pocket "Well, I'm off. Should be back by the end of the day hopefully"

"Good luck. I wont be here when you get back, so speak with Mirajane" Makarov said with a wave of his hand towards the white haired beauty.

"Make sure to be careful Peter" Mirajane said with a teasing grin "Stay away from strangers and look both ways before you cross a street"

"I'm not a kid Mirajane" Peter said with a dry expression under his helmet, causing Mirajane to giggle.

"Your right, your not... especially after last night" Mirajane said with a wink and blew Peter a kiss.

"Ooh, do tell" Makarov said with a perverted chuckle that caused Peter's brow to twitch.

"Uh, how about I not. Also eww man, we're young enough to be your grandchild- no scratch that, great grandchildren"

"I'M NOT THAT OLD YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Makarov yelled, his head growing three times it's regular size.

_ 'So glad part of the reward is new headphones that have noise canceling properties'_ Peter thought with his ears ringing as loud as Kardia Cathedral's bell "Uh say again master, everything went mute after 'not'"

Makarov gritted his teeth at Peter "Just go and get this job over with already before I decide to clear out the Guild Hall's spider infestation"

Peter gasped dramatically at this and stumbled back several steps as he pointed a shaking finger at the elderly wizard "You promised to leave them alone!"

"That was before you decided to be a disrespectful little brat!" Makarov yelled.

"I'm not little, I'm average in height!" Peter shouted back with anger.

"While everything else is below average I bet!" Cana hollered from her table, shared by several other members that Peter for the life of him couldn't remember the names to.

"Screw you!" Peter said as he rounded on Cana and flicked her off.

"Oh, is that a request?!" Cana said as she stood up from her table, her glass's contents sloshing with her sudden movements "You hear that Mira, seems your boy toy is trying to be unfaithful with me!"

"Oh that's just Peter being Peter" Mirajane said with a slightly embarrassed smile on her face "Trust me, he's as loyal as a dog"

Cana rolled her eyes at this "Please... he can barely keep his eyes off me"

"You know what, I'm going!" Peter said as he stomped passed several other Guild members towards the door "Unlike some of us Cana, I have actual work to do that doesn't involve seeing how hungover I can get!"

"BORE!" Cana yelled as Peter left the hall and she retook her seat with a huff.

The men she was sitting with all glanced at each other with unsure expressions on their faces before one of them decided to speak "Hey uh Cana, you gonna be okay?"

The card magic user gave the man a glare of annoyance "Yeah, why?"

"You seemed a bit more heated than usual" one of them said.

"What do you mean by that?" Cana asked with a frown before she suddenly shivered as she felt a dark oppressive presence behind her.

**_"Yeah, what do you mean by that?"_**

Cana along with the other occupants of her table all paled at the sound of Mirajane's angelic voice and slowly turned to see the barmaid looking at them with a terrifyingly sweet smile on her face.

"H-Hey Mira" Cana said with a shaky voice '_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!' _

"Cana, what's he mean by you being more heated?" Mirajane asked with a teasing smile "Is he saying you get all hot and bothered when you fight with 'my' Peter?"

"T-That's not what he meant!" Cana said in a panicked tone as she turned towards the guy who said it only to gape as the whole table aside from her was gone.

_'What the fuck!?'_ she thought with sweat beating down her face as Mirajane leaned forward until her lips were brushing against her ear.

"I'm just teasing Cana... relax" she said in a low whisper that was almost sensual "Just like you were with my boyfriend. I mean, you wouldn't really be trying to argue him into a bed with you... right?"

"N-No M-Mirajane" Cana stuttered as her life flashed before her eyes as Mirajane took a step back and gave her a heart warming smile.

"Oh that's good to hear" the former Demon of Fairy tail said with a sigh of relief "That would've made me upset..."

Her eyes narrowed slightly at the scantily clad beauty "And we wouldn't want that, would we?"

"N-No Mira..." Cana said as she was on the verge of collapsing at the thought of her re-awakening the Demon.

People thought Erza was scary hadn't seen Mirajane angry.

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, enter Erza Scarlet... EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!


	3. Chapter 3

answers to reviewers questions and statements:

**darthwolf**: Never took me one for anime? I have like several stories that are anime crossovers. I've been meaning to give Fate a look, I heard it was pretty good.

**Fenrir44**: Perhaps, perhaps.

**Silverfang**: Yeah, here Mirajane's gotta keep a bit of her claws out since she knows what a gem Peter is and isn't too keen on another girl in Fairy Tail, mainly the likes of Erza and Cana, getting their claws into him. Sadly, that poor bastard Peter is gonna unknowingly give those women, and others, a reason to risk Mirajane's wrath very soon. Erza first than Cana... than Lucy and so on.

**Mr Guest**: The lemon with Mirajane is coming next chapter, the first of many.

**Zayden StormVoid**: Mysterio will be appearing as will Sandman, Hydroman, Molten man and a few other villians. I wouldn't say he's plain, more of on a scale of 1 to 10 he's a 6 3/4, his personality, specifically his drive to do the right thing, never giving up, willing to jump head first into danger to help others is what a lot of women find attractive. Plus, some like the fact he's smart. Almost all of Peter's physical abilities come from his Stingers such as strength, speed, adhesive, endurance, healing. The rest will come from magical items that he acquires or properties that he'll incorporate into his Stingers through either good old magical smiting or inscribing magical Runes into them.

Harem as of now: **Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Lucy Heartfilia, Hisui E. Fiore, Aquarius, Kagura Mikazuchi, Sorano, Yukino Agria, Irene Belserion, Seilah, Riana, Ultear Milkovich, Minerva Orland, Cana Alberona, Brandish μ, Dimaria Yesta, Morgan Le Fay, Wanda Maximoff, Jean Grey, Silver Sable, Umar, Shriek, Felicia Hardy, and Ororo Monroe.**

will more be added later on? Probably but for now it'll be staying like this until we reach the events of the Tenrou Island arc where more might be added.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Fairy Tail characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Few things annoy Peter.

After being a part of such a lively and crazy guild like Fairy Tail, one tends to build up a pretty good tolerance for all the crazy things that go on throughout it. Be it the colorful members, whacky situations, or just life deciding to give you the finger on the way out the door. But Peter's biggest pet peeve since joining Fairy Tail wasn't any of the three before mentioned things, no his pet peeve was far more ashine than all of those put together.

It was getting a job request, traveling all the way to the location for said job request... and finding out that someone else had already done it!

"What do you mean the scorpions are all taken care of already!?" Peter shouted in shock as he stared at the sheepish expression of the town's mayor.

"W-Well you see sir, the s-scorpions that have been plaguing us have been destroyed this morning, just before you arrived actually" the man said as sweat began to build on his brow at the murderous aura around Peter.

Peter stared at the man as he began to hyperventilate, anger and annoyance rushing through his veins like blood. He spent all morning and part of the afternoon getting here, going over the details of the mission he picked. Planning numerous plans and back up plans for when he encountered and engaged the magically mutated scorpions. But now he's finding out that it was all for naught because some jerk had decided to literally roll up into this town and deal with the problem themselves!

"I-If it helps, we c-can still pay you the su-" the mayor began before Peter held a hand up, silencing the man instantly.

"No" he said in a curt tone "I don't take payments for jobs I didn't do"

Even if he really did want those new magic headphones...

Peter took a deep breath as he struggled to calm himself down "Do you know who it was that dealt with your infestation?"

He wasn't gonna pick a fight with them, he wasn't Natsu, or Gray or pretty much ninety percent of the Guild. He just wanted to know who exactly cheated him out of sixty thousand jewels and a new pair of magic headphones, that's all. Peter just hoped to god it wasn't someone from either the Blue Pegasus Guild or Quatro Cerberus, last thing he needed to hear was that some pretty boy or some punk that likes to wear collars like their into some weird sexual BDSM stuff.

"I-I uh, didn't get a name, but their still h-here" the mayor said with a pale face as Peter seemed to loom over him, his black lenses reflecting the fear on his face.

"Where?" Peter demanded.

"The bakery" the mayor flinched and cowered before Peter as if he was Zeref's second coming, ready to bring untold death and destruction that hasn't been seen since the days of the Kingdom of Latveria.

"Thank you" Peter said as he stepped past the man and quickly made his way towards the small town's bakery.

There was only a total of twenty buildings making up the min part of the settlement and most of those were small one story houses, so it shouldn't be too hard to find a place that was selling pastry goods. All he had to do is keep his nose out for something good cooking in an oven.

"Hey did you hear about the mage over at the bakery?" a voice said, causing Peter to stop and turn to see several people were talking in a small circle.

"You mean the bakery that's at the end of this road?" another voice responded.

"No idiot the one over at the capital, yes I'm talking about the one at the end of the street! It's the only one we have!" the first voice said with annoyance.

_'Well that was convenient'_ Peter thought as he rubbed the back of his head before he quickly set off towards the end of the street where the bakery was apparently located, along with the person that stole his quest.

_'Man they better have a damn good reason why they decided to swipe this quest right out from under me!'_ Peter thought as he could smell cookies baking in an oven as he neared the end of the road and saw what he assumed was the bakery along with-

"Is that a giant horn?" Peter said as he skidded to a stop and looked at a horn larger than him by a good several feet with jewels encrusted into it's surface towards the base.

Peter stared at the large horn with a look of disbelief before he shook his head and continued inside with a determined look on his face. He slammed open the doors, drawing the attention of everybody within the establishment as he scanned the crowd for someone that fit the bill of Mage. A lot of the current patrons of the Bakery seemed intimidated by the black lenses on Peter's helm as they seemed to stare them down like an angered ghoul.

"Alright, which of you took my job and got rid of the scorpion infestation here?" Peter asked with a scowl.

"That would've been me... is that a problem, Peter?"

For the briefest moments, Peter swore his heartbeat stopped dead cold and all the blood in his face vanished as he recognized the voice echo through the small room.

Erza Scarlet.

Arguably the most powerful woman in all of Fairy Tail.

Peter slowly turned his head towards the source of the voice and saw the red headed beauty, dressed in her custom made Heart Kruez armor, blue skirt, black knee high boots, sitting at a corner table with a small plate of strawberry cheesecake before her. She had a look that looked to be a cross between annoyed and angry as her gaze bore into Peter's. Apparently, she was in the midst of enjoying her sugary treat when he loudly barged in and began demanding answers.

"E-Erza…" Peter said with a quiver in his voice, already knowing he was on thin ice "H-Hey, I uh, I d-didn't see you there"

"I noticed" Erza said with a frown as she slowly stood up and rested an armored hand on her hip "Now I'm going to ask again, is it a problem that I took care of the scorpion infestation here?"

"NO!" Peter suddenly shouted, causing several people to jump and for Erza to raise a perfectly shaped eyebrow at his outburst. He quickly cleared his throat at this "I mean, uh no. It's just I w-was g-going to take it and-"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were coming here to deal with them" Erza said a apologetic bow "Had I know, I would've kept a few alive so you would get something out of this trip. Perhaps we can speak with the mayor and have him compensate-"

"I'm good" Peter said with a shake of his head as he turned to leave "I needed the exercise anyway. Great walk here but I really need to get go-"

"Sit down"

Peter was sitting across from her seat in a blink of an eye, his helmet removed and resting by his feet as he sat in his chair straight up "Yes ma'am"

Erza nodded with a pleased look on her face as she took her seat and resumed eating her cake "Would you like some as well? It's quite tasty"

"I'm fine, thank you" Peter replied with a nervous expression on his face.

Things around Erza were always tense, no matter where or what they were. It was like her switch to be calm and relaxed had been either removed or she never had it to begin with. She approached everything with a chilly, overly professional exterior that made some of the Rune Knights Peter's met over the years seem like slackers in comparison. Just trying to look the woman in the eye was a challenge worthy of an S-class labeling since she seemed to take half the people who did pull it off as a challenge of some sort.

_'I swear this woman's magic is terrifying people to their very soul'_ Peter thought as he tried to not fidget under Erza's gaze as she pushed her plate aside and rested her chin on her interwoven fingers.

Her gaze bore into his like the sun as they sat there in tense silence. At least Peter thought it was tense, the scarlet haired woman across from him probably didn't even notice.

"Your hair's gotten a little longer since I last saw it" Erza stated.

Peter blinked at this "It has?"

"Yes" she nodded "Are you going to cut it or let it keep growing?"

_'Weird...'_ Peter thought before answering "Probably cut it"

"Good, it looks better short" Erza said with a nod, as if the matter had been resolved before she noticed something and her eyes narrowed "Elbows off the table Peter, it's rude"

"Eep!" Peter squeaked as he pulled his arms to his side and stood a little straighter.

"What has Mirajane been allowing you to get away with..." Erza said with a sad shake of her head "I swear she gives you far too much leeway"

"I know, I wouldn't be able to get up tp half the things I do if she didn't" Peter said with a nervous chuckle that died on his lips when he saw the scrutinizing glare thrown his way by the armored woman.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"N-Nothing, hehehehe, just a bad joke" Peter said as he felt buckets of sweat pouring down his face _'Please don't kill me, please don't kill me, please don't kill me! I have so much to live for!' _

Plus, he still owed Macao money and that man wont let his spirit rest in peace until he got it... plus Mirajane would probably kill him for getting killed by her quote on quote old rival'.

"I wouldn't say it was bad, more... poorly timed" Erza hummed "Though some people could take it the wrong way if they don know you well enough"

"Well it's a good thing you know me pretty well, huh?" Peter said with a uneasy grin.

"I like to think so" Erza nodded in agreement.

"Cool" Peter said as he made to get up "Well I guess I'll see you back at the-"

"I was hoping you'd keep me company on the way back to the Guild. We don't spend nearly enough time around each other despite how often our social circles intersect" Erza interrupted Peter.

_'So close...'_ Peter thought.

With a nod, Erza beamed and proceeded to finish off the last of her strawberry cake while Peter waited patiently, politely refusing any attempts by Erza to have him try some of her sugary treat. Despite having a large sweet tooth, Peter absolutely detested Cheesecake... not that he'd ever tell Erza that. Unlike Natsu, he had no desire to get the ever loving hell beaten out of him.

_'Starting to wish I kept my helmet on'_ Peter thought as he tired to ignore the smell of cheesecake as Erza scoffed down her fifth helping.

Erza paused midbite and gave Peter a inquisitive look "Did you say something?"

"N-No ma'm!"

...

"How have things been since I was away?" Erza asked half an hour later as the two slowly made their way down a small dirt road that.

Originally Peter wanted to take the train but since Erza was unable to fit her giant horn from a monster she killed, she decided for the both of them to simply walk back to the Guild. So now Peter was walking with Erza… alone... in the middle of the woods... he was practically reenacting a horror film. The fact that Erza at any moment could whip out a sharp stab-y thing to impale him on did little to settle his nerves.

"Fine" Peter answered with a shrug "Gotta new member, courtesy of Natsu. Her name's Lucy"

"Lucy?" Erza said with a raised brow.

"Yeah, turns out she's a Celestial Mage" Peter said with a nod.

Erza hummed at this before a small amused grin grew on her face "So I take it that Loke will be leaving her alone"

"I don't think he noticed she's a celestial Mage yet" Peter said with a frown before he shrugged "Eh, he'll figure it out soon enough"

"Hopefully" Erza said with a chuckle "How are things between you and Mirajane?"

"Good, good" Peter said with a beaming smile "Took her out to that Silver Spoon place you mentioned. She loved it"

"I'm glad" Erza said with a find smile before her head snapped towards Peter and it turned into a suspicious glare "You didn't do anything inappropriate, did you?"

"Uhhh…" Peter sounded as he struggled not to cower under the slowly darkening look "N-Nooooo"

"Good" Erza said with a pleased expression on her face "Your both still too young to be engaged in such acts"

_'Too late for that. Also too young? Woman, we're the same age!'_ Peter though dryly.

"Did you say something?" Erza asked.

"No ma'am!"

This seemed to satisfy Erza and she ceased her probing and opted to continue on in silence, much to Peter's relief. Normally he had no problems talking but around Erza, it was far too great a risk. She took almost everything he said either the wrong way or too seriously. What's a joke to others is an insult to her and the beating she'd give him would leave him regretting ever learning how to talk in the first place.

_'At least I can I've been scolded the least compared to most of the other Guild's members'_ Peter thought as he remembered some of the 'scolding' that Erza would inflict on others, namely Natsu and Gray.

As Peter busied himself with remembering Erza beating the ever loving hell out of anyone but him, Erza herself was taking this time to study Peter out of the corner of her eye. She still felt a little bad that she had taken his job out from under him, even if it was unknowingly, she knew it was a bother to him. Peter tended to spend hours prepping for a job, planning for almost every sort of scenario he might come across while on a job, a must when one deals with the unpredictability of Curses that consisted of most of his past requests.

_'Perhaps I'll make it up to him later and take him with me on a job to make up for the sixty thousand I cost him... or just buy him a new set of magical headphones as I guarantee that's what he really wanted. Perhaps a pair of the same model that the mayor tried to offer me_' Erza thought with a nod before a frown grew on her face _'Assuming of course, his leash holder lets me' _

She had no idea why Mirajane was so bothered by the idea of her being around Peter. The former Demon made it sound like that Erza was going to swoop in and snatch her boyfriend up like some of the main characters of her novels would do with another character's romantic interest.

_'I have far too much respect for Mirajane and Peter to do such a heinous thing to them'_ Erza thought as her gaze flickered back towards Peter's form, specifically the muscular arms he had on display.

Despite his slim frame, she knew his strength surpassed her own by quite a bit. In the past she's seen him lift objects that she would struggle to hold with as much effort was it was taking for her to carry the massive horn on her shoulder now. A small part of her wondered if he's ever used that strength against Mira, to assert dominance over her when they were being intimate. A blush began to slowly form on Erza's face as she imagined Peter holding her arms down and over her head while he laid on top of her, his bare chest aginst her breasts, his cock hard and throbbing against her inner thigh as his lips made their way to her throat-

_'Get a hold of yourself!'_ Erza scolded herself with a frown '_He's the boyfriend of your best friend. You shouldn't be imagining him in a scene from one of your novels like your a starved bitch in heat!' _

For some reason, Peter thought that the tension that was part of his and Erza's walk back to the Guild had thickened even more.

It was enough to keep him silent.

After another hour and a half of walking the dup finally arrived back in the town of Magnolia just as the bell struck noon in the distance. Peter sighed at wasting half his day going back and forth while Erza seemed pleased to be back home and quickly made a beeline straight for the Hall with Peter right behind her. A lot of the townsfolk gaped at Erza as she walked through the busy streets with her large horn before they decided they didn't really want to know the story behind it.

_'You know, I actually feel bad for whatever monster that thing belonged to'_ Peter thought as he stared at Erza's spoils of war.

"Is that Loke?" Erza said with a frown as she noticed someone up ahead that was running towards them before he skidded to a stop, stood there with a look of horror on their face and than proceeded to sprint back towards the Guild Hall.

"Looked like it" Peter said with a nod "Only Loke would wear a coat like that in this weather"

Erza hummed at this as they continued their way towards the Guild Hall.

"You staying for a while or you heading back out once you report to the Master?" Peter asked as they neared the Guild Hall where Loke had undoubtedly already spread the word of the Mons- Erza's approach.

"You'll have to wait and see" Erza said with a small grin.

"Uhm kay?" Peter said with a frown as they climbed the steps of the Guild Hall.

Normally one could hear the Guild's various colorful members inside but now it was silent as the grave. Peter supposed they were just as terrified about the red headed beauty's return as he was, even if he did a great job of hiding it... sorta... he'll set time aside later to cry in a corner.

"I have returned" Erza said as she stepped into the hall and set her massive horn on the ground, creating a small tremor while she scanned the hall for the Master "Where is Master Makarov?"

Mirajane's warm inviting smile seemed to falter for a brief moment when she noticed Peter beside Erza and quickly realized that they two were alone for god knows how long before she took a step forward "Hello Erza, welcome back. The Master's at a conference with the other Guild Masters right now"

Erza nodded at this, though a little annoyed that Peter didn't tell her "I see..."

"Annnd this is my que to make like a tree and leave" Peter said as he stepped away from Erza when someone dared to question said woman on the giant horn she brought back with her from her quest.

As Erza explained the origin of her horn, and the annoyance at people questioning her over it, she quickly began to tear into the Guild for one thing or another that she's hear while traveling. Peter used this moment to make his way over to the bar and took a seat at one of the available stools while Mirajane had reappeared behind the counter as if she was there the whole time.

"Hey Mira" Peter nodded towards his girlfriend as she searched for a clean rag to wash the glass in her hand with.

"Hello Peter, how'd the job go?" Mira asked with a grin before it vanished as a look of confusion washed over her "Wait, how are you back already? I thought that job would take at least another several hours before you started to head back"

"You can thank Erza for that" Peter said with an annoyed scowl on his face "On her way back from her own job she passed through the town with the Scorpion infestation and took them out herself"

"Oh" Mirajane said with a saddened look on her face "I'm sorry"

"It's fine..." Peter said with a sigh "Things like this happen"

"Yeah" Mira sighed before she gave Peter a heartwarming smile "But don't let it get you down, I'm sure we can find you another job to take before the day's over. We've gotta a few new ones up since you left earlier"

"I'll give them a look once everyone's settled down" Peter said as he glanced back at Erza, much to Mirajane's ire if the slight frown on her face was anything to go by.

"So you and Erza walked back to the Guild... alone?" Mirajane said as she was busy cleaning her glass while Erza continued to scold the Guild.

"Yeah?" Peter said with a raised brow "What of it?"

"Oh nothing..." Mirajane said with a smile though Peter noticed that cracks were beginning to form on the glass she was holding "It's just interesting is all. How she usually travels alone and yet, whenever she runs into you on her way back, she has you accompany her"

"Really?" Peter said with surprise "I never noticed. Does she do it with others like Natsu or Gray?"

"No, she doesn't" Mirajane said, her smile gone and replaced with an unreadable expression as she glanced down at the glass in her hand that was now covered in small cracks.

Any more pressure would shatter it to pieces.

Peter sweatdropped at the dark gloomy air around Mirajane and slowly scooted away less he end up on dragged into whatever it was that had his girlfriend in such a mood. Best thing to do would be to leave her be and handle whatever it was she was dealing with on her own.

_'That's what good boyfriends do, right?'_ Peter thought before he heard several loud gasps behind him. He turned in his seat and saw that a number of people in the guild looked like they were just told that the end of days had finally arrived while some looked like they've been told the secret to immortality or something along that nature "Huh, wait what happened? Why's everyone looked freaked out?"

"Weren't you paying attention!" Lucy exclaimed with shock.

"No, too busy talking with my girl" Peter threw a thumb over his shoulder at the still gloomy Mirajane "Mind filling me in"

"Erza's decided to form a team with Natsu and Gray!" Lucy revealed.

Peter blinked at this "Oh..."

He glanced at Natsu, Erza and Gray for a moment before nodding and turning back towards Lucy and gave her the blankest look he's ever given anyone... even if it was hidden by his helmet.

"Guess we're all gonna die than"

Lucy's jaw practically hit the floor as she gaped at Peter while his shoulders sagged and a depressing air formed around him, causing her to shiver.

"The three most destructive members currently with the guild on the same team? Fiore- no, all of Ishgar is doomed!" Peter moaned in despair.

"I-Is it really that bad?" Lucy asked with a trembling voice as she clutched her Celestial spirit, Plue, tightly.

"You've been around Natsu, right?" Peter said, causing Lucy to nod "Okay than, now imagine someone as destructive as him but with ice and likes to strip like someone's paying him to do it and Erza, the second most powerful woman in Fairy Tail all on the same team. Three people that never heard of the word restraint"

Lucy nodded at this before her eyes widened at what Peter said towards the end "Wait, second strongest? Whose the first than?"

"Mirajane of course" Peter beamed with pride while Mirajane appeared beside him and pulled his head into the valley of her breasts as hearts appeared in her eyes.

"Oh Peter!" she cooed "Your such a charmer!"

"It's truth" Peter said, his voice muffled a little as he was face first in Mirajane's chest, something that did not go unnoticed by a few of the other members of the Guild.

Lucy couldn't help but grin at this, she found it cute that Peter considered his girlfriend to be the most powerful woman in all of Fairy Tail. It made her wish she had a man that would shower her with praise like that and actually mean it like Peter seemed to.

_'Oh well'_ Lucy thought with a sigh before her face adopted a more determined look '_But I'm sure I'll find that guy one day, I just know it!'_

Peter suddenly shook as he let out a sneeze that caused Mirajane to giggle.

"Bless you sweetheart"

"Thank you" Peter replied, his head still sandwiched in Mira's breasts "Uh Mira, can you please let go now?"

"Aww" Mirajane sounded as she released her man from her embrace.

Peter let out a sigh of relief as he cracked his neck and made to remove his helmet, something he noticed Lucy was watching closely.

"Uh, can I help you?" he asked.

Lucy blinked at Peter's words before she blushed and gave him a sheepish grin "Oh s-sorry, I was just wondering what you looked like under that helmet it all. Hehehehehe…"

Peter blinked at this "Ookay?"

Lucy's smile was strained as she secretly wished for herself to suddenly be sucked up by some spell to get her out of there _'Smooth Lucy, now your coming off as some kind of freak' _

"Still, Erza, Natsu and Gray all on the same team" Mirajane said with a thoughtful look on her face as she glanced at her old rival and her two new teammates as she discussed meeting with the scarlet haired woman tomorrow at the train station "This has to be without a doubt the strongest team in all of Fairy Tail"

"Yeah, it just might... god help whoever their going after" Peter said with a shake of his head.

To have the likes of Natsu, Gray and Erza gunning for you, no one deserved such a cruel, undoubtedly painful fate.

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Mirajane finds herself needing to strengthen her hold on her lover in light of Erza's return while Peter finds himself challenged to a game of endurance...


	4. Chapter 4

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

**Maximum Rhapsody**: Are you even reading this story or just reposting the same review over and over again? The harem is big and Yukino, Lucy and Erza are in it.

**hellfire45**: Well now yeah but there's this thing called character development. As the story goes on, just like in the show/manga, Erza's cold personality will start to thaw and she'll become a warmer person. Add the fact she's a red head and it's almost guaranteed that Peter's getting with her. Same with Mira and her white hair, and Lucy with her blonde XD.

**Omni-Creator Kami of Anime**: Jellal ain't getting shit in this story except some painful beatings and a handful of moments of redemption... followed by more beatings.

**darthwolf**: He kinda is without really doing much other than being himself around others.

**superpirece**: You'll see.

**Zayden StormVoid**: Considering Zeref's curse came from a God, might be a little out of Peter's league to deal with.

**Silverfang**: No, that's just Peter being sweet to Mira, what guy doesn't think his girlfriend is stronger than any other girl? But I'd say that the two are about equal in terms of power, though Mira's seems more passive and restrained compared to Erza's given she's grown up with younger siblings and didn't want to risk hurting them when she utilizes her power.

**CRUDEN**: His Stingers are as effective as other forms of magic are against Demons.

**Mr Guest**: He may seem sensible, but we'll be finding out pretty soon that's far from the case. As for popularity, eh a little. Not as much as the likes of Erza, for terrifyingly obvious reasons, and Mirajane for her photo spreads or even Natsu a the 'Salamander', butt some people tend to recognize him. A guy dressed in all white and the magical abilities of a spider is kind of hard to forget or ignore.

**SNESgenesisguy**: I don't see why not.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Fairy Tail characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Today had been a bit of a rough one if Peter was being completely honest.

Wasn't the worse, not by a long shot or even the most taxing, but it left him a bit drained and in need of a long nap. Preferably on one of the web hammocks he had set up in his apartment with a glass of hot chocolate laid off to the side with those awesome little marshmallows that Mirajane bought him last week. And maybe some music to help set the mood and lure him to sleep. With this in mind, Peter approached his home with a look of sheer determination under his helm. Nothing, and he means nothing will stand in the way of him and his relaxing night-

"Peter?!"

Peter's concentration was interrupted like someone pulling the needle of a record and caused him to turn and see Lucy at the door of the small two story apartment house that sat next to his own apartment complex.

"Lucy?" Peter said with obvious surprise "What are you doing here?"

"I live here" Lucy said, pointing towards the apartment behind her "What are you doing here?"

"I live there" Peter pointed to the large building next door.

"You do?" Lucy said with obvious surprise "Wow..."

"Yeah, been living there for almost six months now" Peter nodded as he gave Lucy's place a quick once over "Huh, didn't realize that the place was for sale considering what happened to the last resident"

"Wait what happened to the previous tenant?" Lucy said with worry.

Peter's reply was a simple shrug "Something about being used in a ritual sacrifice I think"

"R-Ritual S-Sacrifice?" Lucy said with shock before her entire being became gloomy "That explains why I got such a good deal on this place... dammit"

"What are you paying for it?" Peter inquired.

"Seventy Thousand" Lucy responded with a sigh before she pulled on her hair "And my rent's coming up soon!"

"Seventy thousand?" Peter said with a whistle "Man, nice steal. I gotta pay a hundred and thirty for mine"

Lucy gaped at Peter's cost of rent "That's almost twice the amount of mine!"

"I know right?" Peter said with a shake of his head "Honestly I think I'm being cheated. I mean how in the hell is a three master sized bedroom apartment with two full sized bathrooms, a full state of the art kitchen and living room area that can also double as a home theater along with a dining room cost that much?"

"Gee, I don't know" Lucy said with a strained smile on her face _'If anything, that's a steal. Place like that in the capital costs well over three times what your paying_'

Just when she thinks she's got the best deal going for her, she literally turns around and see's that someone else has an even sweeter deal.

It was than that Lucy noticed something odd about Peter "Hey, uh Peter?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"How can you see with that thing on?" Lucy pointed to Peter's still helmed covered head.

"Magic!" Peter quipped as he rubbed the side of his helm before he pointed towards the two black lenses "Plus, these are designed to adjust to just about any lighting condition I'm in. Super bright, pitch black, and everything in between"

"So, you have like, night vision on right now?" Lucy asked with a sense of wonder on her face.

"I guess you could call it that" Peter said with a thoughtful hum "It's more of everything looks as bright as if it was still the middle of the day"

"Whoa... that's awesome" Lucy beamed with tars in her eyes "Where can I get a pair of shades like that?!"

"Umm... well I guess me" Peter said as he rubbed the back of his head "I uh, I made them a while back"

"You made your own light adjusting magical lenses?" Lucy asked with surprise.

"Yep!" Peter nodded with a bright smile under his helm before tapping the side with his knuckles "Also added a few runes with Freed's help to increase it's durability"

"Wow, bet that comes in handy whenever a brawl breaks out at the Guild, huh?" Lucy said with a laugh.

"It does" Peter said with a nod as they both stood there for a few moments, looking at each other before Peter decided it was getting too weird. With another small wave, he turned and made his way to the small staircase that led up to his apartment building "Well, welcome to the neighborhood. You ever need anything, just let me know. Oh also, make sure to lock your doors and windows"

Lucy quirked a brow at this "Uh, why?"

"Trust me, you'll end up regretting it if you don't" Peter said as he placed a hand on the door frame that led into his building and waited a moment as a magical circle appeared under his hand.

"Is it because of Natsu?" Lucy asked with a saddened sigh "Hate to say it, but your a little late on the warning for that"

Peter blinked at this before he gave her a sympathetic expression "If it helps, you can always tell Erza, she'll set him straight"

At least Peter thinks she will. When Natsu decided to start randomly appearing in his apartment and he mentioned it to the scarlet haired woman, she was quick to put a stop to it. To this day Peter still thinks that Erza was a bit too rough with Natsu, sure it wasn't exactly polite for him to barge in whenever he wanted, but a broken jaw and several cracked ribs seemed a bit much in his opinion.

"I'll keep that in mind" Lucy said with a grateful smile as she pulled her key out and used it to unlock the door before pushing it open with the tip of her boot "Hey, if you ever need anything too, you know where to find me!"

Peter nodded towards the blonde as she entered the building before closing it behind her. After scanning his handprint for another second, checking his blood and his magic, the magical circle vanished and the door slid open and Peter entered his apartment and closed the door behind him without another word.

"Hello lover..." a voice purred behind Peter, causing him to look over his shoulder to see Mirajane, dressed in a black dress sitting on the stairs that led up to his apartment with a sultry grin on her face.

"Uh, hey Mira" Peter blinked at the sight of her "What are you doing here?"

Come to think of it, how the heck did she get in? The Landlord for the building told him that only Peter, the four other tenants of the complex, and himself had access. And the landlord was very picky on who can also have access to this building, almost like the man was hiding something.

"Can't a girl visit her beloved boyfriend after a hard day's work?" Mira asked cutely as she lifted a leg up and crossed it over her other at the knee, hiking her dress up a little and causing more of her near legendary thighs to be exposed for his eyes to see.

Peter felt his mouth watering at the sight of Mira's flesh before he shook his head to try and clear the thought of having them wrapped around his hips as he penetrated her with-

"Oh my, someone's happy to see me" Mira giggled as she raised her leg and pointed her foot at the slowly growing bulge in Peter's pants.

With a bblush he turned around "S-Sorry"

"Why would I be offended that I can get you all hard and bothered?" Mira cooed as she stood up and silently climbed down the last few stairs she was on and seemed to glide across the room and wrap her arms around Peter's chest and bury her face in between his shoulder blades "It just shows how much you adore me, right?"

"Of c-course" Peter said with a twitch as he could feel Mira's soft body pressed tightly against his.

Mira giggled at this and had her hands reach down to the zipper and buckles of his pants and began to undo them enough so she could slide her hands underneath the fabric and grip him through his boxers. Peter tensed at Mira's firm grip on his member before he could take it anymore and turned towards the lusty barmaid and drew her into a heated kiss. Mira let out a very erotic moan as she felt Peter's tongue pillage her mouth while she continued to squeeze his cock with one hand while her other reached for the man's ants and began to push them down. Within seconds, Peter's pants, along with his boxers were down by his knees, exposing his cock to the dimly lit hall.

A part of Peter was chiding himself for doing this in such a public setting where literally anyone could walk in and see him and Mira but a larger part of him didn't care. All he cared about now was pleasing Mira as best he could.

"Mmm, so big baby..." Mira cooed as she broke her and Peter's kiss and looked down to see her third favorite part of him out and in the open. She greedily licked her lips as she slowly fell to her knees and gripped Peter with both her hands "Fuck I love seeing this so hard because of me. Don't you Petey? Do like getting all hard because of me?"

Peter nodded shakily, causing Mira to laugh before she leaned forward and gave Peter's dick a nice long lick that went from midway to his pelvis and all the way back to his tip. Mira giggled at the groan Peter emitted as she repeated the process several times, drenching his cock in her saliva while her hands spread it further by jacking him off. Once she was certain she's licked every inch of his magnificent meat, she began to take him into her mouth and suck on his hardened appendage.

"Such a naughty boy Peter..." Mira said after she released Peter from her mouth with a 'pop' and proceeded to grip the base of his cock with one hand while the other began to fondle with his balls "Letting me suck you off in the middle of the hall like this... where anyone could walk in and see us"

She gave him a saucy wink as she took him into her mouth and gave him a nice hard suck that caused his knees to shake before she let him go and slapped his tip on her extended tongue before giving it another kiss and sitting back on her hunches.

"Lets... make a deal" Mirajane said as she looked up at her lover while she continued to jack him off.

"W-What is it?" Peter asked with a strained voice, he was so close, just a little more and he'll finally cum under this white haired goddess's actions.

"If you can keep yourself from cumming for another ten minutes while I suck you off..." Mira began as she gave Peter's sensitive tip a hard suck and a kiss "I'll let you in my ass, deal?"

Peter stared down at her for a moment with shock as Mira continued to slid her hand up and down his member "W-What h-h-happens if I don't m-make it?"

Mira stopped her handjob and tapped her chin cutely in thought while Peter groaned in disappointment at the sudden lack of movement from Mira's hand.

"Well, if you do cum before the ten minutes are up... than..." Mirajane leaned forward until her lips were just brushing Peter's tip "No more bi-weekly blowjobs... or fingering. For a month"

Peter paled at this while Mira simply winked at him before she reached up to the clasp for her dress and undid it, allowing it to fall down to her waist and expose her full, firm tits. Without another word Mirajane seized Peter's cock and brought the throbbing flesh into her mouth and began to suck. Peter let out a hiss as he reached up and placed his hands on Mirajane's head, causing the white haired woman to moan as she increased the intensity of her sucking. Peter could feel his cock twitching, eager to blow it's load into the kneeling beauty's mouth before him but Peter had to resist. But with the way Mirajane was leading things, he knew it was only a matter of time.

Take a deep breath, Peter tightened his grip on Mirajane's head, forcing her to stop her sucking and look up at him with curiosity in her eyes as her tongue lavished the underside of the portion of his dick that was still in her mouth. Peter looked down at her with a grin as he pulled back until only his tip remained in Mira's mouth before he thrusted forward, bringing her face up to his pelvis while his cock reach the back of Mira's throat.

_'Holy fuck!'_ Mira thought as she struggled to not gag in repose to Peter thrusting the entirety of his penis into her mouth.

She's rarely deepthroated him, mainly because his size made it a bit uncomfortable and the sensation of not being able to breath didn't get her off like it does some other women. How a woman could stay horny or get even hornier when their on the verge of passing out from lack of air was beyond her.

'_I bet Erza would get off on it_' Mira thought with her eyes narrowing in annoyance though to Peter it looked like she was simply closing them in delight.

She's seen and read some of the novels that Erza has, though to call them books was an insult to literature in Mira's opinion. They seemed to be written like some sort of porn script for one of those softcore or hardcore late night shows that Elfman doesn't think Mira knows he watches. The very thought of her Peter doing such things with Mira caused her to almost grit her teeth in anger before she remembered that her lover was inside her mouth. She'd rather not kill the mood, and hurt her loving Peter, because of that damned armored slut!

_"Oh Mira, you've hurt poor Peter!" imaginary Erza said with mock shock before she gave the barmaid a grin "Don't worry Mira, I'll take much better care of him than you could!" _

Mira let out a growl at the thought before another image, this time of Cana, appeared.

_"Biting a man's dick while your sucking him off Mira? Cold, so cold. But don't worry, I'll give his little owie a nice long kiss to make it feel so much better, kukukuku!" _

"THE HELL YOU WILL!" Mira suddenly shouted with a choked cough as she pushed Peter back against the wall, much to his surprise before she was suddenly pressed up against him with a dark grin that caused him to shiver.

"Uh. Mira?" he asked nervously _'Oh crap, I overdid by grabbing her head. Dammit Master, you said girls now a days were into that!' _

This was the last time he'd ever take Makarov's advice on anything related to sex... granted he shouldn't have in the first place but dammit it was either him or Loke but it shouldn't've been obvious from the start to not go to either one for advice.

"Fufufufufu…" Mira chuckled as she pushed herself against Peter tightly, or as tight as her heavily chest pillows would allow "I've decided to reconsider our deal"

"You do?" Peter asked a bit sadly, he was so close, only three more minutes!

Mira nodded as she suddenly turned and pulled her dress up to show she had no panties on. She looked over her shoulder at him and grinned "I'm just gonna let you take it now!"

"R-Really...?" Peter breathed out as he fell back against the wall, struggling to keep standing as the white haired vision before him slowly helped herself on to his hard cock.

It was a hell of a fight fit since neither she nor Peter had done anything to try and prepare Mira's ass for him but the odd tight warm embrace her ass had on his cock caused Peter to shiver as he felt himself on the verge of cumming then and there.

"Do you like that sweetie?" Mirajane asked with a giggle as she licked her lips while she began to shake her ass with Peter's cock buried deep inside it.

She was surprised it didn't hurt as much as she'd thought it would, though it could be she was on such a sexual high that the pain hadn't registered yet. She'll likely be feeling this in the morning but right now she could care less.

"Fuck yes I do!" Peter said almost breathlessly as he ran his hands over her toned rear almost religiously before he gave the barmaid a almost crazed grin "Are you ready baby?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not... lets find out hmm?" Mirajane said coly.

Peter nodded eagerly as he lifted a hand and ran his fingers through Mirajane's hair before getting a firm grip and yanking her head back a little, causing her to moan and for her ass's grip on him to tighten even more "I'm gonna fuck my name into your ass baby... anyone that ever sees it is gonna know it's mine!"

_'Hmm... I quite like the sound of that'_ Mira thought with a giggle as Peter thrusted forward, causing her to gasp in pleasure.

Mirajane Parker did have a bit of a ring to it.

...

"Have a nice long night there lover boy?"

Peter paused mid-step towards the request board and slowly turned his head towards a vacant table where Cana was the sole occupant. The Card magic user smirked at Peter as she took a long drink from her beer before she placed the half empty mug on the table and leaned back in her chair and folded her arms under her bust.

"What if I did, jealous?" Peter asked with a snort.

"Of Mira getting with a little below average guy like you, nah" Cana said with a laugh that caused Peter to huff in response.

"I'm not little, I'm of average height and weight for a boy of my age!" Peter pointed towards Cana with a scowl on his face.

"And once again I must remind you that your below average everywhere else it matters" Cana smirked, causing Peter to grit his teeth.

"I hate you"

"Hate to love me, love to hate me" Cana replied as she grabbed her mug and held it up in salute before downing the rest of the liquid inside.

Peter grumbled as he took his seat across from Cana and gave the hall a quick look "I guess Erza left with Gray and Natsu already?"

"And Happy and Lucy, bout an hour or so ago" Cana said as she reached into her pocket to retrieve a small deck of her magic cards and began to shuffle them with bored expression on her face "Apparently Mira asked Lucy to keep an eye on them and keep Natsu and Gray from measuring their dicks against each other"

"Thank you for that image" Peter said dryly.

"Your the one that decided to imagine it, don't blame me for that you perverted little fuck" Cana said with a smirk as she began to put cards down on the table facedown.

"I'm the perverted one?" Peter said with a snort of disbelief "Rich coming from the girl that's dressed like a stripper"

"Oh, you want a lap dance?" Cana spoke to Peter in a baby voice "Not getting enough from Mira so you gotta reach out to others to get you off?"

"First of all, fuck you, Mira's great" Peter said with a frown "Second of all, fuck you again!"

"Like you'd be able to go two rounds with me, let alone one" Cana said with a snort as she reached for her oddly refilled mug to drink from when suddenly the rim was covered in webbing. Cana blinked at this before she turned back to Peter with an unimpressed look on her face "Really?"

"Would you prefer it in your hair?" Peter snarked.

"What is with you wanting to shoot your white sticky goo on my body?" Cana said with a shake of her head.

"What is with you taking everything I say and perverting it?" Peter shot back with a scowl.

"What's with you saying things that are clearly double innuendos?"

"What's with you waiting for me to say double innuendos?"

As Peter and Cana continued to bicker back and forth, Mirajane watched them from her place on the other end of the Guild with a frown on her face. It seemed Cana didn't get the hint the other day and was still trying to find a way to attract Peter's interest in her via arguments. A sound strategy she'll admit, but it was starting to seriously annoy her. Cana had her chance, same as Erza when Peter first arrived at the Guild and they did nothing.

_'Their lost, my gain_' Mira thought with a nod.

"Um, Mirajane?"

The white haired Takeover mage blinked at the sound of Levy's voice and turned her attention back to the slim bluenette beauty "I'm sorry, what?"

"C-Can I have the request sheet back please?" Levy asked with a nervous grin as she held a shaky hand out while Jet and Droy stood behind her with equally uneasy looks on their faces.

Mirajane quirked a brow at the three's behavior before she realized that her hand had tightened into a fist, the request sheet in her hand crumbled and a small but very dark and potent amount of magic was leaking out of her. With a sheepish grin she handed the sheet back to Levy and waved her away before quickly turning on her heel and making her way back towards the bar. She mentally berated herself for losing control like some rookie. while it may have been over two years since she's last done any serious magic usage, she should still have enough control of her mostly dormant power to keep it from leaking out when she gets annoyed.

As Mirajane mentally chided herself for her behavior, Peter was busy poking at the drink offered to him by Cana as she refilled her own with a jug that was left by Mirajane earlier.

"Sooo I have decided after much deliberation, to form a team" Cana said as she finished topping off her drink "And I want you to be a part of it"

"Me?" Peter said with obvious shock "On a team, with you?"

"And Elfman" Cana added with a smirk "Some actual muscle for when people asses need to be kicked"

"I have plenty of muscle" Peter said with a scowl before he took a sip of his beer and nearly coughed at the tarty taste it had "I can lift twice as much as he can over my head with one arm behind my back"

"When you have your Stingers" Cana pointed towards the white clad mage's armored arms.

"I got plenty of other tricks up my sleeves that don't rely on my Stingers" Peter said with a eye roll "I'm not that much of an amateur"

"Good, because last thing I need is for my team, and yes that means I'm the leader since I'm putting this together, to be crippled to the point me and Elfman are carrying the weight because someone figured out your little secret and ripped those pretty arm warmers off ya" Cana said before she downed her glass in one go before slamming it, empty, on the tabletop and wiped the foam off her lips with the back of her hand "Ah, that hit the spot"

"Trust me Cana, these 'arm warmers' as you so tactfully called them, don't come off that easy" Peter said with a frown as he looked down at them with an unreadable expression.

Cana's eyes narrowed as she sensed a sudden change in Peter's demeanor before the mage looked back up at her and leaned forward "So, what kinds of jobs will we be taking?"

'_Story for another time I guess...'_ Cana thought as her gaze flickered back to Peter's stingers before answering the man's question "Mostly jobs that involve a bit of muscle and a bit of brains. Your the brains and Elfman is the muscle"

"And you oh fearless leader?" Peter asked sarcastically.

"Why I provide the necessary sexiness all teams require" Cana smirked as she struck a very sensual pose and gave Peter a wink.

"If that's the case, than I'd rather have someone that doesn't smell like they regularly bathe in a barrel of rum and brush their teeth with wine" Peter responded dryly while struggling to not look at the way Cana had intentionally pushed her breasts up to the point that the fabric of her bra had slid down until the very top of the brunette's nipples were exposed '_Remember Mira, remember Mira, remember MIRA!' _

Cana scowled at Peter's insult "Oh, and who would you prefer? Some red headed brute in a skimpy short skirt that likes cheesecake?"

A sudden hush fell over the entirety of the Guild Hall as a number of people silently glanced towards Cana with horrified expressions while others had their gazes flicker towards the doorway. No one moved as they waited to see if Cana's insult had somehow summoned the bringer of the end times. Peter had paled and sweat formed on his brow as his gaze kept flickering back between the halls doors and Cana who looked unconcerned that she just openly insulted Erza Scarlet.

"Yeah that's right, I said it!" Cana said with a glare thrown towards everyone as she stood up and placed her hands on her shapely hips "And I'll say it again when she gets back-"

**"Say what, Cana?"**

Cana's entire body seemed to go white and Peter swore her soul leaked out from her mouth and seemed to be desperately trying to claw it's way to the afterlife as Erza was suddenly standing behind her with an unreadable expression on her face.

_'Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!_' Peter thought with horror as everyone was just as frozen in terror.

"E-E-E-E-Erzzzza-a-a-a" and said in a shaky voice as Cana slowly turned around to see Erza's scowl.

"Well?" Erza demanded as she folded her arms across her chest "I'm waiting Cana"

"I-I-I-I-I-I..." Cana tried to think up of a response as she stared into the cold merciless eyes of Erza Scarlet, her life flashing through her eyes at immeasurable speeds.

"Well than, if your not going to tell me what you wanted to say to me, I guess I'm going to have to... **punish you**" Erza began before her image suddenly blurred and changed until it revealed Mirajane's smiling form and she gave Cana a victory sign "What would you prefer?"

Cana stared at Mirajane for a moment before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell backwards. Had Peter not reached out and grabbed her, her head would have met the edge of the table rather painfully. Everyone else within the Guild let out a collective sigh of relief, thankful that it truly wasn't Erza but rather Mirajane playing a prank on Cana. Peter reached up to wipe away the sweat on his brow before he realized his entire body felt wet.

_'Wow... looks like I'm gonna need a shower later_' Peter thought as he gently placed Cana back in her chair before he turned back to look at Mira "That was a dirty trick"

"But funny" Mira giggled with a small blush on her face "I can't believe she actually thought that was Erza. I would've figured the dress was a dead give away"

"Yeah, well when your being confronted by Erza, it's kind of hard to focus on anything below her neck" Peter said with a shiver at just how accurate Mirajane's impression of Erza was.

Seriously, he felt his danger sense begin to go off in what he thought was Erza's presence!

"Oh, is that so?" Mirajane asked with a teasing grin "Well, what about when she's not scolding you, do your eyes wander farther down than?"

For some reason, the question put Peter on edge as he stared at Mirajane's patiently waiting face. For some reason, every instinct in him was telling him to tread very, very carefully and really thing about his next words.

"W-Well, that'd imply she has m-my attention" Peter said nervously.

Mirajane stared at Peter for a long moment with a blank look before a large warm smile broke out on her face and she planted a kiss on Peter's forehead "Good answer sweetie"

...

"It's not funny" Cana gritted her teeth as she had several drinks lying before her half an hour later while Peter was busy tinkering with his left Stinger.

"I thought it was" Peter snickered "I can't believe she got you"

"If I recall, she had you fooled too" Cana growled with annoyance.

"True but that's beside the point" Peter said with a grin as he pointed towards Cana "I wasn't the one to pass out"

"You would too if you ever got punished by Erza" Cana said with a scowl "Must be nice to be her favorite"

"How am I her favorite?" Peter asked with a incredulous look on his face "Any time I'm around I have to 'stop slouching', 'stop making inappropriate jokes', 'get my elbows off the table', and a crap ton of other stupid things"

"Geez, she sounds like an overbearing mother" Cana said with a shake of her head "I don't know if that's worse or not"

"It feels worse" Peter said with a dejected sigh before he noticed a little spider crawling across the table "Oh, hello little guy-"

Peter tensed at the sound of Cana bringing her mug down on the small spider, shattering it's body and crushing the life out of it in a second.

"UGH, fucking hate these things. I swear they've multiplied like rabbits this year" Cana said before she saw Peter's expression. Her brow furrowed for a moment before her eyes widened "Oh no, was that your sister?"

Before Peter could say anything, another spider appeared on the table, likely startled out of it's hiding place when Cana slammed her drink down on the other. In an instant, Cana brought her mug down on the second spider, causing Peter's body to shake as the brunette smirked at Peter.

"Than this must've been your brother" she said as she lifted her mug off the now crushed spider and used a napkin to wipe off the guys and pieces of it off the bottom of her drink.

Peter didn't reply as he stared at the two crushed spiders with a look of horror on his face. Faster than Cana could blink, Peter had vaulted over the table and scooped up both dead spiders and cradled them in his hands as he crouched in a nearby corner with a air of sadness and despair around him.

"T-They w-were s-so y-young" Peter sniffled as he cupped his hands close to his face and stared at the dead spider remains with tears flowing down his eyes.

Cana stared at the scene with a blank face before she sighed and rubbed her brows _'Can't believe Mirajane is sleeping with this guy' _

"Poor, poor little spiderlings" Peter sniffed sadly as he cradled their corpses, causing Cana to roll her eyes before she slid a drink back to where Peter was sitting and loudly slammed her hand on the table to get his attention "Oi, get back here so we can share a toast at the formation of Team Manly Drunken Spider!"

Peter frowned at Cana as he stood up, still carrying the dead spiders and gently set them down on the table, closer to his side than Cana's "But what about Elfman? If he's gonna be on this team too, shouldn't he be here?"

"He's on a job at the moment" Cana said with a wave of her hand "And we already shared a drink in honor of fairy Tail's newest and soon to be most successful team ever!"

"I don't know" Peter said as he glanced at the drink in front of him "I'm not really a big drinker-"

"Unless it's Mira, hmm?" Cana teased with a wink "Bet you cant help yourself when she gets all wet, huh?"

Peter blushed as red as Erza's hair "W-We are not having this conversation"

"She taste sweet as honey?" Cana said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Shut up!" Peter groaned as he slammed his head on to the table.

"Than drink the damn beer and celebrate with me!" Cana said with a smirk as she downed her current glass and reached for a new one.

"Fine, just one drink!" Peter said as he sat upright and grabbed his drink and held it up "To Team Manly Drunken Spider... and hopefully a newer, shorter name because let's be honest introducing ourselves as the Manly Drunken Spider is gonna get old real quick"

"I was thinking of Cana and friends but Elfman refused" Cana said with a chuckle before she and Peter 'clinked' their glasses and proceeded to down them in one go before slamming the now empty glasses on the tabletop.

The two nodded and shared a nod with another... before Cana slid him another glass.

"One more for the road"

Peter sighed at this "Fine... but after this, that's it. I'm done drinking for the day!"

With that, Peter grabbed the offered drink and downed it in one go.

...

twenty two mugs of honey flavored mead and sixteen shots of old fire coal whiskey later...

…

"H-H-Hencccccce f-f-forth..." Cana said with a heavy slur as she swayed back and forth, her eyes bloodshot as beer dropped from her lips like a leaking pipe "W-We a-a-a-a-rrrre… fuck w-what a-a-are we a-ag-*HIC*- ain?"

"D-D-Drunken S-Spider" Peter said as he swayed side to side for a moment before he fell face fist on to the table with a loud 'crash' followed quickly by Cana.

At a nearby table, Macao and Wakaba, having watched the 'game' since it's beginning shook their heads at the passed out youths.

"Pfft, amateurs" Macao said with a chuckle while Wakaba took a long drag from his pipe before he nodded.

"Yeah... but they downed more drinks than we could at that age" the man said before a air of gloom settled over both of them as Peter and Cana proceeded to drunkenly drool on to the table's surface.

Safe to say, Mirajane was not a happy woman when she found them after finally getting enough time away from the bar and approving job requests an hour later.

"Grr, i's not even ten o' clock Peter!" Mira growled in annoyance as she stared at her passed out boyfriend.

He was supposed to take her somewhere nice for lunch today!

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, The birth, the very short life and the very quick death of Team Manly Drunken Spider!


	5. Chapter 5

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

**Zayden StormVoid**: Lucy's gonna soon find that being neighbors to one Peter Parker may be more stressful than having members of her team break into her house every other day of the week. Mephisto and Dormammu are way to OP for the likes of Tartaros, but I do have a few members for that Guild in mind that are of the supernatural variety.

**darthwolf**: Well Erza was unaware of what exactly Lullaby was, all she had to go on was that it was powerful enough that it needed to be sealed away and a dark Guild wanted it for who knows what at the time. She wasn't exactly gonna drag a guy she's sweet on into a potential fight where he may end up hurt or worse when she realized that the leader of the Guild she's facing is a infamous assassin. Like it's been mentioned, Peter doesn't go on many missions where he's expected to fight other mages, most of his job requests are around solving Curses which involve lots of research and than going through a simple yet complex ritual to break it. It'd be like Erza bringing Levy along to storm a fortified fortress filled with mages from a Dark Guild. Sure Levy could hold her own, but it'd be smarter to take a more combative individual like Natsu or Gray along instead.

**Omni-Creator Kami of Anime**: Peter has a few other things with him aside from his stingers that he can use in a fight and will get a few more things later on.

**Deadsori**: Huh?

**Mr Guest**: Mirajane's little prank on Cana wont be the last, she's gonna be getting quite a few others. It'll be a while until Peter get's his own team to lead but it will have some powerhouses on it... and be even more unstable and hectic than Manly Drunken Spider's going to be. Peter will face down a few of the main baddies, both of his own and from fairy tail. He'll beat some, he'll get beaten down by some, just like everyone else

**badger12**: No's lowkey her favorite, at least in that she doesn't 'punish' him... yet, wink, wink.

**hellfire45**: It's Erza, there's no way not to be afraid of her. Hell, Gray and Natsu have known her for years and are terrified of her most of the time.

**Redfusion**: She'll have something akin to it.

**JirenX**: Honestly, I have no idea.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Fairy Tail characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

"Alright Team Manly Drunken Spider, are ya ready?!" Cana yelled as she, Peter and Elfman stood outside the Guild Hall the following morning.

"UGH, how the hell are you so chipper?" Peter groaned as he held his hands over his ears "Too loud..."

"Why are we up so early" Elfman yawned as he rubbed his eyes "A real man needs his sleep"

"The early bird catches the worm as they say" Cana said with a wide grin as she held up a white sealed letter "Plus the train to the Magic Council's Firoe Branch leaves early today and the next one isn't due till tomorrow. I wanted to catch the first one and get this done now before the master got back from his Guild Conference"

"Why the hell are we going to the Magic Council?" Peter asked with a frown as he stared at the letter in Cana's hand.

"We need to deliver a letter from Master Makarov to those old geezers" Cana said with a shrug as she turned on her heel and dramatically pointed in the direction of the train station "Lets get moving!"

"Why the hell are we doing this?" Peter asked as he and Elfman followed after Cana.

"Not a very manly mission" Elfman sulked.

"Oh shut it you two" Cana huffed "We're getting paid three hundred thousand Jewels to do this thing"

Peter and Elfman both blinked at this and shared a look as a similar thought raced through their minds. Three hundred thousand Jewels for a simple delivery mission, even to the Magic Council, was a bit much. Whatever was in that letter must've been highly important if the pay was that high.

'_Though that does raise the question of why the Council didn't just send a squad of Rune Knights to get this thing'_ Peter thought as he and Elfman followed Cana towards the station _'Either they trust us more than they let on or their lazy...' _

Or by making it seem like it's not important by having a legal Guild deliver such an important missive.

With a shrug, Peter continued to follow after Cana as she walked with a sense of swagger that he thought was highly necessary. Elfman kept shooting side glares at Peter every once in a while, still clearly upset by having found out that not only did Peter spend the night at his and Mirajane's house, but slept with the elder Strauss as well. Peter just hoped that Elfman didn't find out about Mira coming over to his place, something he's still trying to figure out how she got in, and gave him a blowjob before she allowed him to have anal sex with her.

_'Now that's a beating I won't survive'_ Peter thought with a shiver before he deiced to distract himself from such violent thoughts "Sooo, anyone know when Master Makarov will be back from his conference?"

"Don't know" Elfman answered as he gave Peter another glare "Though he'll probably be back either tomorrow or the next day. He's usually not gone that long"

Peter nodded at this before he looked ahead towards Cana "Oi Cana, what'd your magic future reading demon cards say?"

Cana's brow twitched for a moment before she looked back at Peter with a tick mark on her head "Their not demon cards! Their Tarot cards!"

"Oh..." Peter said with a nod of understanding before he and Elfman shared a look before turning back towards Cana.

"So what'd your demon tarot cards say?" Elfman asked.

"Fuck both of you!" Cana snarled with annoyance.

"I'm good, I already have-" Peter began before Elfman was suddenly in front of him, no looming over him with a foreboding glare on his face.

"Finish that sentence, I dare you!"

"Uhhh, what was I gonna say again?" Peter said nervously.

This was gonna be a long mission, he could already tell.

Half an hour later Team Manly Drunken Spider had boarded their chain and were now currently on their way towards the station that was located near the Magic Council's Fiore branch building. It'd still take the better part of six hours to get their even at the speeds they were going and with only one stop along the way. Thankfully Cana had the foresight to purchase seats in one of the more well furnished train carts.

Peter thought Cana wasted a good extra three hundred jewels just so their little 'cabin' had a table to go with it.

"Ahhh…" Cana sighed as she fell back on the seat and stretched until she heard a faint 'pop' in her back before leaning back and resting her legs on the table "Now this is much better!"

"The seats are the same as always" Peter said dryly as he sat across from the brunette with Elfman next to him "Also, were you raised in a barn? Get your feet off the table!"

"Oh what, you aren't a foot guy?" Cana said with a teasing grin as she wiggled her toes at Peter before she slowly pulled them back "Or is it only Mira's feet you like to have a taste of?"

Elfman was practically shaking in mute anger as he stared out at the passing landscape with the angriest snarl that Peter's ever seen on the man.

"Uh, first of all no, I'm not a foot guy" Peter said with a glare thrown towards Cana's teasing smirk "Second of all, can you please stop? I'm pretty sure Elfman here is one remark away from snapping me in half like a pretzel"

"Can't too much fun" Cana beamed with a grin before she noticed a passing waitress and signaled for a menu for her and the boys.

"A real man knows to keep himself in restraint and not let peoples words get to him" Elfman gritted out as he mentally reminded himself over and over again to not strangle Peter for touching his sister in inappropriate ways... tempting as it was.

"Wow, I'm convinced" Peter replied dryly, causing Elfman to growl at him.

"Oh enough you two" Cana said as she clapped her hands together to get their attention "We're on a very important mission for the Master to 'THE' Magic Council. Which means, we've got to bring not only our 'A' game, but maintain a sense of professionalism and prid-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt dear, but here's your vodka martini" the waitress returned with a glass that was quickly snatched out of her hand and downed by Cana in one go.

Peter and Elfman both gaped at this while the waitress gave them a sheepish smile as Cana let out a satisfied sigh as she handed the empty glass back to the lady.

"Keep'm coming doll face, I'm gonna need all the alcohol I can get if I'm gonna be dealing with any of those Magic Council dickweeds" Cana said with a wide toothy grin "And make those bad boys extra dry!"

"Certainly madam" the waitress said with a bow before she retreated from the cabin, leaving Team Manly Drunken Spider alone.

Cana noticed the looks on Peter and Elfman and huffed as she folded her arms under her bust "The hell are you two gawking at?"

"Professionalism huh?" Peter said dryly.

"What?" Cana said with a chuckle and a shrug.

"A real man could meet wihtt the Magic Council without having to drink themselves silly!" Elfman said with a confident nod.

"Or just fuck the former demon of Fairy Tail, eh Peter?" Cana said with a wink thrown towards Peter who paled as Elfman's magic flared and caused the window for their cabin to crack.

"E-Elfman…?" Peter said nervously as he felt his danger sense going off like a drum at a concert while Elfman was suddenly standing over him with a shadow over his face.

"Think your a real man because your sleeping with my big sister?" Elfman whispered darkly as he popped his knuckles "I'm gonna show you"

"Eep!" Peter sounded as Elfman seized him by the collar of his hoodie "Be gentle, I bruise easily!"

"Keep it down you two, I'm gonna need my beauty sleep" Cana said with a yawn as she got comfortable in her seat and closed her eyes.

For Peter, it was a very, very long train ride... and a very painful one at that.

...

"So this is the Fiore Branch for the Magical Council..." Peter said as he gazed up at the building with a hum six and a half hours later "Not gonna lie, it looks like their overcompensating for something with how they have it designed. I mean, it looks like the architect was drunk or higher than a cloud when he made this thing"

The building, had perhaps the most outlandish appearance that any of the three mages had ever seen in all their years at Fairy Tail combined.

The base of the tower was simple enough, at least compared to the rest of the building. The octagonal building composed of bricks, with large, square windows and double doors adorning many of its faces. The tower stretched up for a good seven stories with the structure growing drastically larger before extending outwards and taking the shape of a large, round and flat capsized dome, similar to the bottom of a bowl that was intricately decorated with dark, geometrical motifs that reminded Peter of some of the mansions and estates he's seen at the capital. Above the bowl like portion of the tower floating on it's very edges were ten curved panels of some sort and above even those was another structure, a large palace, sitting on a large round platform that hovered a good several stories above the free floating panels with two halos, one red and one blue, floating above it's roof.

"Oh like you could do better?" Cana asked with a snort as she gestured for Peter and Elfman to follow her towards the massive structure.

"Better than this, that's for sure. Probably with half the magic too" Peter said while Elfman scoffed.

"A real man doesn't need to be good at making buildings nice with magic when he could use his own two hands" the younger brother of Mirajane said as he folded his arms across his chest and nodded.

"Oh so you know how to build a house Elfman?" Peter asked sarcastically "Gee, good to know if I ever need someone to come by and fix my wall I just need to give you a call"

"Aww, did you leave a few Mirajane sized impressions in it when you had her up against it and fucked her like a animal in heat?" Cana teased.

Peter was about to respond before he felt a dark presence behind him and turned to see Elfman looking at him with a snarl while his eyes seemed to glow red with rage. A nervous, uneasy laugh escaped from Peter as he backed away from the larger man "Now, now Elfman, that's not what's wrong with my walls-"

"Yeah Elfman, he just pushed her to the floor and mounted her like a mare in need of breaking" Cana giggled, causing Peter to shot her an annoyed glare while steam seemed to erupt from Elfman's ears.

"I'M GONNA BREAK YOU!" Elfman reached to grab Peter, causing the man to let out a startled scream before he broke off into a sprint towards the Magic Council building.

Elfman quickly gave chase with a yell towards Peter to accept his beating like a man for doing such things to another man's sister with Peter desperately trying to tell Elfman that Cana was lying. The normally drunken mage giggled at the two as she followed after them at a leisurely pace, checking to make sure she still had Makarov's letter before up ahead she felt a strong flare of magic followed by a minuet tremor that caused her to freeze for e brief second before breaking out into a full blown sprint.

"Oh fuck's sake please tell me you two aren't actually starting to have a fight RIGHT ON THE DOOR STEP TO THE FUCKING MAGIC COUNCIL!" she yelled as she raced towards a small cloud of smoke by the main entrance to the tower only to skid to a stop as it cleared to show Peter and Elfman both on the ground "W-What the hell?"

"I take it these two are with you?" an unamused but very feminine voice spoke up from behind Cana, causing her to turn to see one of the most beautiful women she's ever seen in her life.

Pale skin, dark purple hair, warm red eyes and a white yukata that showed off a rather voluptuous figure. Cana couldn't help but feel a spike of jealousy at the size of the woman's chest, her long toned legs, and the obvious magical power she wielded, even if it was suppressed. This woman was, in a way, everything that Cana wasn't; strong, confident, and didn't need to dress in very revealing clothing to get anyone's attention, she could just look them in the eye with her own and gain it.

_'You know what... fuck these people! With their fucking perfect bodies and their fucking perfect attitudes and their fucking perfect power!'_ Cana thought with a tick mark before she took a deep breath and held a hand out "Cana Alberona, me and my team are from-"

"Fairy Tail? Yes I noticed the Guild Marks on your..." the woman trailed off as she looked over Cana's shoulders at Peter and Elfman's downed forms "Friends"

"Hehehe..." Cana said nervously as she saw the woman eye her up and down with a look that was less than impressed.

"What... professional attire" the woman said dryly, causing Cana's brow to twitch as she heard Peter let out a groan of pain as he pushed himself back to his feet.

"Anyone get the train of the number that hit me?" Peter said with a dazed look on his face before he blinked and noticed Cana and the purple haired woman "Oi Cana, whose the lady with the purple hair?"

"This is-" Cana began before the woman cut her off.

"Ultear, I'm a member of the Magic Council" she said as she winkled her nose at Peter "And the one that had to put a stop to you and your friend's 'fighting' on the very doorstep of one of our buildings no less"

'_Fuck/Uh-oh'_ Peter and Cana thought collectively with nervous looks on their faces before Cana gave Ultear a sheepish grin "Look, we're really sorry about that-"

"The letter, if you would" Ultear said as she held a hand out "The sooner we get this done, the sooner you can leave and go back to doing whatever it is you Fairy tail hooligans do in your free time"

"Hooligans?" Peter said with a raised brow "Lady, I'll have you know we're far from being hooligans. If anything we're lollygaggers"

"How's that any better?" Ultear asked with a frown.

Peter shrugged at this "Don't know, but it sounds better than saying we're a bunch of ruffians"

"Why the fuck are you spouting out all these words like your goddamn encyclopedia?" Cana asked as she rubbed her temples "Shit I need a drink"

"And I need a psyche evaluation after just looking at you three" Ultear said with a look of mild distaste.

"Oh yeah, well..." Peter paused as he tried to think of a clever comeback before his shoulders sagged "Crap I got nothing for that one. UGH, I hate it when other people say things that I cant find a counter for!"

"Perhaps if you spent more time practicing your etiquette and less time being a nuisance, you might be able to" Ultear smirked.

"And maybe if you practiced being less of a dick, people might respect you and the Council more" Peter fired back with a scowl.

"Peter, be nice, she's already ticked off enough by us to begin with because of you and Elfman" Cana hissed towards Peter.

Peter let out a grumble while Elfman let out a cough as he stood up and rubbed his head "Ow... what the hell hit me?"

"I did" Ultear said, raising her hand slightly as she eyed Elfman for a moment with a disinterested look in her eye "For being part of supposedly the strongest Guild in Fiore, you and your friend went down rather easily. I've seen a dog and a chicken that are stronger than you"

Elfman's brow twitched at this before he stomped on his feet and pointed towards Ultear with a growl "Oh yeah, than how about we try this again, just you and me! Man to Man!"

"I'm a woman you idiot" Ultear said with a sigh as she held her hand out "Now the letter if you would. I fear if I stand in your three's presence any longer, I'll be as dumb as a pile of rocks"

Cana scowled at the woman's words as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the slightly winkled letter and placed it in Ultear's hands. The purple haired beauty made a face when she realized it was a little damp and had a slight odor to it that reminded her of a bar.

"Did you use this to wipe down a bar?!" she asked with an incredulous expression.

Cana blushed while Peter and Elfman snickered.

"Might as well. She probably used it as a napkin after her sixth martini" Peter said as he struggled not to laugh only to receive a smack upside the head from a enraged Cana.

"S-Shut up before I tell Mira how hard you got when you placed my feet on your groin and have them rub it!" Cana gritted out.

Peter blinked at this "Wait, the fuck are you ta-"

**"YOU WHAT?!"** Elfman shouted in rage before he let out another yell as both his arms were encompassed in magic energy **"GAAAAH, BEAST ARM IRON BULL!"**

Peter stared at the Strauss sibling for a moment before he turned towards a sheepish looking Cana and gave her a deadpanned stare "I fucking hate you so much right now"

And with that, the younger brother of Peter's girlfriend slammed his fists into said man's face.

...

"You okay there Mirajane?" Wakaba said when he noticed Mirajane stumble a few steps on her way to the bar and have tears begin to form in her eyes.

"I-I-I... I don't know" Mirajane said as she began to openly cry "But I feel as if something I loved jus hit another thing that I love!"

"Uhhh?" Wakaba shared a concerned look with Macao "What do we do?"

"Don't ask me" the purple haired man said with his hands up "This right here is a job for the lady's man"

"True" Wakaba said with a nod before he realized something "Wait, where is that Parker guy anyway?"

Before Macao could respond, Mirajane let out another wail of despair.

"WHTTTTTTYYYY?! WHHHHY DO I FEEL THIS PAIN GODDAMMIT?!"

...

"What kind of man tries to get all handsy with another woman when he's already with someone?!" Elfman growled as he and Cana sat in a guest room while Peter, sporting a black eye and a cracked skull, laid on a bed with a magical healing circle over his head.

Elfman's little outburst yesterday had caused Cana and her team to miss the last train back to Magnolia for the day and were thus forced to wait until the next train. Safe to say, Cana wasn't amused by this, even less so when she found out that there was no alcohol in the building. L eave it to the Magic Council to render their places an alcohol free zone... the bastards.

"It was just a joke" Cana said with an eye roll "I didn't think you'd lose your shit that badly and knock out a third of our team! Now we've gotta stay here until he wakes up because I'm sure as hell ain't carrying all the way to the train station"

"Than you shouldn't have made that joke!" Elfman pointed and accusatory finger towards Fairy Tail's resident drunk "Especially about things like that!"

Before Cana could offer up a retort, there was a knock at the door that caused the two mages to turn and see the door open to reveal Ultear.

"Ultear?" Cana said with surprise at the Magic Councilor's appearance "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see how your friend is faring since yesterday" Ultear said as she glanced over at Peter's still unconscious form.

"He's doing fine... thanks" Cana said with a bit of reluctance at the last word.

Ultear seemed to sense this and had her eyes narrow slightly before she smirked as she approached the bed with a subtle sway in her hips that both Elfman and Cana caught. Before either could ask what the purple haired Council member was doing, she bent forward at the waist and planted a small kiss on Peter's bruised cheek, causing Cana to gape and Elfman's brow to twitch.

"There, maybe a bit of love will help with his recovery, no?" Ultear said as she stood upright and gave Cana a smirk "If you need anything, I'll be down the hall in the main conference room for the rest of the day. Just let the guards outside know you need to speak with me since I'll be the only Councilor here that's physically present"

"I'll keep that in mind" Cana said as she gritted her teeth at the purple haired bombshell as she made her way towards the door before stopping and humming aloud.

"Tell me..." Ultear said as she looked over her shoulder at Elfman and Cana "Does your friend there have a girl he's sweet on back at your guild-"

"MY SISTER!" Elfman was practically hyperventilating with how annoyed and angry he was.

"Oh?" Ultear said with a raised brow before she giggled "How... adorable"

And with that, she stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind her, leaving Cana with an infuriated Elfman.

"Can't believe she'd... what kind of man goes around and helps themselves to someone that's already in a committed relationship?!" Elfman growled out as several tick marks appeared across his brow.

"She's a woman you idiot" Cana said with a sigh of annoyance before she glanced back at Peter and felt her ire grow when she saw faint red lipstick on the cheek that Ultear kissed.

That fucking little twat...

The two sat there in a relatively heavy silence for the next hour or so before they both heard something outside and turned just in time to see a figure crash through the window, sending shards of glass everywhere.

"What the hell?!" Elfman yelped in surprise as he leaped to his feet, his right arm being incased in stone while Cana drew several cards to hold between her fingers and held them at the ready.

She casted a quick glance towards Peter's from and was relieved that none of the flying glass had hurt him. Because of that, whoever this intruder was would suffer only a few broken ribs instead of the whole ribcage along with all their limbs.

"Man... that window was tougher than it look" a very familiar voice said as the figure stood up to reveal... Natsu Dragneel.

Cana and Elfman stared dumbly at their Guildmate as he brushed some glass off himself and readjusted his red wig before noticing the two mages in front of him. He gave them both a wide toothy grin and a thumbs up "Sup guys! Man, haven't seen you guys in several days"

"Natsu?" Elfman blinked at the sight of the Dragon Slayer "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to free Erza!" the pink haired mage replied with a determined look on his face.

"And does freeing Erza mean you had to dress up like some wannabe crossdressing version of her?" Cana asked as she took in Natsu's attire "You look like Erza tried to dress herself after she snorted some red spice and went binge drinking for a whole night"

Elfman nodded in agreement "Yeah, Erza's supposed to look real manly. You just look... the complete and utter opposite of that"

"Hey it's not like was giving much time to make this thing on the way here!" Natsu shouted in annoyance before something occurred to him "Wait, why the hell am I still talking to you? I gotta go free Erza before she gets sentenced by those Magic douchebags! I mean what right do these Magic Council jerks have to arrest Erza for saving the Guild Masters from being killed by Lullaby? If they think I'm just gonna stand around let them convict her like she's some criminal than they've got another thing coming!"

"Wait, the Magic Council is arresting Erza for saving the Guild Masters?" Elfman said with shock.

"Yeah!" Natsu shouted with fire in his eyes "If it wasn't for her than Gramps would be dead by now!"

"What kind of man arrests someone for doing the right thing?!" Elfman gasped before a look of sheer determination adorned his face as his magic power flared like a super nova.

Cana blinked at this "Um, I don't think-"

"Lets show this Magic Council what a real man thinks of this!" Elfman interrupted Cana with a yell.

"Now hold on you two-" Cana began before Elfman suddenly let out another yell and used a partial beast takeover to change his arm into a large demonic like limb.

"Let's see how the Magic Council reacts when their facing a real man!" Elfman yelled as he slammed his fist into the wall, completely shattering it and creating a massive hole.

Cana gaped at this while Natsu, still dressed in a poor imitation of Erza, landed on Elfman's shoulder in a crouch before spring boarding off him with a yell "Hang on Erza, we're coming- uh I mean I'm the real ERZA!"

"Now your acting like a real man!" Elfman yelled as he gave chase after his shorter Guildmate.

Cana stood there with a look of utter shock on her face as she could hear the faint yells of Natsu and Elman along with the startled yelps of various Rune Knights before she felt a faint tremor as the two had breached the room where the Magic Council and likely Erza Scarlet herself were located. This, this was not going even remotely how she expected things to go. Her team's job was to simply deliver a valuable letter from Makarov to one of the members of the Magic Council and than just leave. That was it, literally nothing else needed to be done!

At this rate, Cana will be lucky if Master Makarov only decides to disband Team Manly Drunken Spider.

"UGH God dammit you idiots!" Cana stomped her foot on the ground as several Rune Knights suddenly filed through the room's door and the large hole made by Elfman and aimed their magical staffs at her.

"Y-Your under arrest of damage of Council property, assaulting official representatives of the Magic Council, interfering with an official Magic Council Trial-"

Cana drowned out what the man was saying as she held her hands up with a annoyed scowl on her face while several Knights approached her and proceeded to bind her hands in cuffs to nullify her magic. As they were doing this, a few moved to secure Peter's still unconscious form for transport, likely to the same place that Cana was going.

_'When I see those two again, their both dead!'_ Cana thought angrily as she was escorted away down to the holding cells below.

God help those two if they were put in the same cell as her!

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Peter, Cana, Erza, Natsu and Elfman spend the night in a jail cell together...


	6. Chapter 6

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

**MCRasengan**: It's gonna be a long night for them all.

**superpierce**: In Elfman's eyes, he's protecting his big sister's 'virtue' and 'honor'... poor clueless bastard.

**Mr Guest**: It was less Ultear finding him charming and her simply annoying Cana because she felt like it. Hopefully Erza and Mirajane don't find out about the kiss on the cheek...

**Zayden StormVoid**: Nah, since he's with Mirajane, no one's willing to risk her wrath by beating the crap out of him. Elfman may be her brother, but he has no idea what's in store for him. Erza's gonna be more annoyed with Natsu than Elfman, she cant quite 'discipline him' without a hell of a good reason to Mirajane. Hmm, Venom or Carnage in Tartaros… interesting idea.

**Kamencolin**: When did I say she'll be getting one? Just because she's a woman and part of the harem doesn't mean she wont face repercussions for her actions.

**Rougarou144**: I've had the first several chapters of this story written up for a while, just never found a reason to post it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Fairy Tail characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

"You know for a cell that's several stories below the ground and designed to prevent us from using our magic to break out, this place ain't half bad"

"Yeah, it's pretty manly, ain't it Natsu?"

When Peter had finally awoken from the borderline coma that Elfman put him in because of Cana, he was expecting to either find himself back at Fairy Tail or at the very least back on the train ride home. What he hadn't expected was to wake up in a freakin jail cell with Cana, Elfman, Natsu and Erza for cell mates.

It was official... Peter Parker had died and gone to hell.

"Oi, I demand a retrial!" said boy yelled as he slammed his fist against the cell bars, causing a jolt of pain to race up his arm as the magic had nullified his superhuman strength "Or at the very least, why am I locked up too? I was knocked out when this crap was going on! Why do I gotta stay in a cell with these people too? Can I get get my own or something? I'll gladly take isolation-"

"Peter shut up and sit down before I knock you back out" Erza said with a twitching brow, causing Peter to let out a 'eep' and fall down on to his rear.

"Yes ma'am" Peter said nervously while Natsu snickered at him.

"Oh, you find that funny Natsu?" Erza growled in anger towards the pink haired teen "Because of you, we're all locked up in here! Words can't even begin to express how furious I am with you! That trial was just a formality!"

"A formality, for what?" Elfman asked with confusion.

"To keep the illusion that the Council was still in charge and calling the shots, they needed a scapegoat for the destruction of the Guild Master conference Hall and the damages done to the strain station at Onibus" Cana said with a tired sigh from her corner of the cell "And given Erza being so well known for her power, between you, Gray and Lucy, she was the perfect choice to send a message to the rest of the Guilds that if you screw around, you'll face repercussions"

"So this whole thing was just for show?" Natsu said with surprise.

"Worse she would've gotten was a good old slap on the wrist" Peter said with a sigh as he glanced down at his stingers with a frown at the sight of the magical runes inscribed on them _'Well, at least they didn't try to tear them off... rather not wake up to find my arms mutilated and missing it's skin'_

"But because of you!" Erza pointed a finger at Natsu with a glare "I'm gonna be spending my night in a jail cell! And what's worse, you dragged three of our Guildmates down here with you!"

"Ease up Erza, guy was doing what he thought was right" Peter said with a wave of his hand as he looked around the cell "Sides it's like what Natsu said, far as jail cells go this one ain't too bad compared to the last one I was in"

"Spent some time behind bars Peter?" Cana asked with a snort "You bad boy?"

"Eh, just a week" Peter said with a shrug, causing the others to look at him with surprise that confused him a bit "What's with the looks?"

"What'd you do to get any kind of jail time for a week for?" Erza asked with a frown.

"Wrong place wrong time" Peter said with a embarrassed grin "I also may have made things worse when I insulted one of the guard's mother"

Erza couldn't help but shake her head at this "Of course you would..."

"When'd this happen?" Cana asked as she propped herself up on her elbows and gave Peter a curious gaze "I've never heard of you getting locked up for any period of time"

"It was back before I joined the Guild" Peter said.

"Does Mira know?" Elfman asked with a expectant look.

"That I spent seven days in a cell for pissing someone off after they booked me?" Peter asked as he tapped his chin "I don't know. I think I did when I was having her ri-"

"That's enough Peter" Erza said with a faint blush on her face, already knowing what her Guildmate was about to say, and based on the glare Elfman was sporting, he did too.

"What was Mira doing when you told her?" Natsu asked, mercifully clueless as ever.

"I'll tell you after you hit puberty" Peter said with a snicker.

A tik mark formed on Natsu's head at this "What was that web boy?"

"You heard me you walking matchstick" Peter fired back with a laugh, causing the Dragon Slayer to attempt a lap at him only to be stopped by a solid elbow to the heads from Erza.

"Sit down Natsu" she said in a stern voice "I'm still upset with you"

"A-Aye..." Natsu groaned as he rolled around on the ground rubbing the bump that was growing "Ouch..."

"And you Peter!" Erza's gaze snapped towards Peter so fast that he swore he heard the crack of a whip go off somewhere "Stop antagonizing people!"

"Can't, it's too much fun" Peter said with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Stop before I make you" Erza said with a angered glare that caused him to pale while Cana scoffed.

"Lay off him Erza, your not his girlfriend, or his mom. Leave it to Mira" she said as she slumped back to the ground and went back to staring at the ceiling.

"What was that?" Erza growled.

"You heard me!" Cana snapped.

"Why you insufferable little-" Erza began as she shot to her feet and made to lunge at Cana before Peter was suddenly front of her with his hands raised in a manner to calm her down.

"Whoa, easy there Erza. Much as I think she deserves a beating for that little remark, she's a part of team Manly Drunken S-" Peter began before Cana cut him off.

"Actually, the team's now disbanded on account that you and Elfman had all but blown this job for me- I mean us- no, you know what? I'm gonna come out and say it!" Cana said as she sat up and pointed towards Peter and Elfman "You blew this for me! This was my time to shine and show the Guild that I could lead a team but you two gone fucked it up beyond salvation"

Peter and Elfman stared at her for a moment before Peter suddenly side stepped "On second thought Erza, I have no idea why I just got between you and her. Please, continue with what you had in mind"

Cana paled while Erza simply gave Peter a small grin "Thank you Peter. You dedication to your teammate's welfare at the time was commendable"

And with that, Erza leaped at a screaming Cana with a yell while Peter wandered over to where Natsu and Elfman were huddled to see what they were doing while Cana was properly punished.

"What'cha guys up to over here?" Peter asked as he crouched down next to them.

"We're planning our escape" Natsu said with a devilish grin as he held up a crude looking metal shank.

"Your planning to shiv someone with that?" Peter asked with a snort of amusement.

"No idiot, we're gonna use it to dig out around the bars that are connected to the floor for the cell" Elfman pointed towards the cell bars "And than I'm gonna use my strength like a real man and tear them up!"

"Their never see it coming" Natsu nodded in agreement.

Peter stared at the two for a moment before he decided to speak his mind on the plan "this has to be one of the dumbest, most idiotic things you've ever done with little to no chances of it working in any shape or form and I'm with you two one hundred percent"

"Sweet/Now that's a real man" Elfman and Natsu high fived one another as they proceeded to start trying to dig out around the cell bars.

It was a foolish endeavor, Peter knew, all five of them will grow old and die of old age before Natsu even made a scratch in the floor with that crude shank. These cells were designed to hold S-class wizards in the event they were apprehended, but it'll kill some time and it wasn't like Peter had anything else to do. As the hours ticked by, with Cana's yelps of pain and the near demonic laughter of Erza as she 'punished' Cana continued, Peter watched as Natsu and than Elfman had all but filed down their makeshift digging tool to a mere stub the size of a thumbnail. They asked at one point if he could use the small hidden stingers in his gauntlets before showing them the runes on the magically enchanted armored pieces.

"Now that I think about it, why did they keep those on you?" Elfman asked as he stared at the gauntlets in question.

"Yeah, you'd think they'd take them off if for nothing else just to take them" Natsu nodded in agreement as he, Elfman and Peter all sat in a small circle while Erza continued to beat Cana silly.

"Their magically attached" Peter said as he held one of them up to show "Also, hundreds of these small little 'hooks' that dig into my arms to keep them from coming off easily"

"Ouch" Natsu thought with a wince as he rubbed his own arms "Bet it hurts when someone yanks on them while their on"

"Not really" Peter said with a shake of his head "The little hooks secrete a sort of toxin that numbs my arms to them. Honestly, they just make my limbs feel a little heavy. Plus, I'm jus that awesome"

Elfman nodded "It takes a real man to wear something like that day in and day out"

"The woes of being a holder magic type" Peter said with a chuckle.

"Well, can you still use all of those creepy abilities you usually do with those rune things on them?" Natsu asked as he held his hands up and mimicked the hand signs that Peter makes when he shoots webs from them "Like those web thingies?"

Peter deeply inhaled and exhaled through his nose at this "No Natsu, the runes completely shut them down. So no webs or any of the other abilities these babies give me"

"Thank god for that" Cana moaned from where Erza left her, beaten and battered "Last thing I need is to see you crawling on the walls like some sort of fucking demon from those movies we used to watch"

"The Magic Council seems to have quite a bit of knowledge about your Stingers if they were able to neutralize their abilities for you" Erza said with a pointed gaze aimed at him.

It seemed that it didn't escape the red headed beauty's notice that this was the most information that Peter's ever shared about his Stingers outside the occasional comment or vague explanation on how his magic item works.

"Not really" Peter said as he held a Stinger up and pointed to the runes "These are a sort of catch all and nullify all rune. They sense any and all kinds of mystical energy that flows through a magic item or person and completely suppresses it with the aid of these power enforcing runes. It's pretty simple and much more economic than making a long drawn out formula like Freed would've probably done"

"Heh, better not let him hear that" Elfman said with a grin "Might take that as a challenge"

"I'm game if he is" Peter said with a shrug as he leaned against the bars of the cell and sighed "UGH, how much longer are we down here for?"

"Possibly until morning" Erza said with a sigh as she made her way over and sat down next to Peter before pulling her legs in close and resting her chin on her knees "It's not even midnight yet"

"Greeeeeat" Peter said with a eye roll at this.

...

"So what was in the letter that Makarov sent?" Ultear asked as she lazily lounged on one of the chairs in the office that she and Siegrain, Jellal, were using.

"Nothing important" Jellal replied curtly "Just his thoughts and theories on the current civil war plaguing the Alvarez Empire"

"Their going through a civil war?" Ultear asked with an amused grin "How tragic"

Jellal glanced at Ultear with an unreadable expression on his face "The war has already claimed two of the Spriggan Twelve's lives"

"How tragic. Is it too much to hope that it was Irene and August that perished?" Ultear said with a snort as she stood up from the chair "I fail to see why your so concerned about this. Once our little project is complete, some obscure civil strife in some far away land will mean nothing"

"That 'civil strife' could make things difficult" Jellal warned "The tower is still far from ready to be used"

Ultear's amusement quickly faded at this "Than double the workers efforts. Triple them if it's needed"

"I already have" Jellal revealed before he froze and frowned at something before he returned his attention back towards his co-conspirator "There's something I need to see to. I'll contact you shortly"

"You'll know where to find me" Ultear said with a grin as Jellal's thought projection faded away, leaving the purple haired beauty alone.

Once she was sure that Jellal was gone, all trace of amusement faded from her completely, leaving a cold dark beauty in it's place.

_'He sure does love to hear himself talk_' Ultear thought with grim amusement_ 'I can't wait to finally shut him up when the time comes' _

It was a day that Ultear was looking forward to eagerly. It was almost sad how much he believed that his precious 'Tower of Heaven' would resurrect the great Black Wizard, Zeref. The fool was completely unaware that Zeref himself still lived, sealed away in a state of peaceful dormancy, waiting to be awoken again by his faithful. Perhaps when she kills him and he draws his last breath, she'll whisper that bit of knowledge into his ear, just to see the look of realization mixed with fear and anger at understanding he was and will be nothing more than a mere pawn.

_'It's almost enough to have me spare him'_ Ultear thought with a smirk as she prepared to depart as well, she had some business to attend to on Galuna Island and didn't want to be late.

"Miss Ultear?" a voice called from the other side of the door to the office she was in.

'Dammit' Ultear thought with a sigh before she took a deep breath and turned towards the door with a small polite smile "Yes?"

The door opened to reveal one of the frog like people that served the council "Miss Ultear, I've come to inform you that we've seen to the securement of the Mages from Fairy Tail"

"Excellent" Ultear said with a nod "I trust their accommodations are equal to their status"

"Yes miss" the frog person said with a nod.

"Than that'll be all" Ultear said with a wave of her hand.

The frog person nodded and turned to leave before they stopped and looked back at Ultear with some uncertainty. This caused Ultear to frown as she gestured for them to say what was on their mind.

"Uh, miss...?" the frog person said as they rubbed their hands together nervously.

"What is it?" the double agent for the Dark Guild of Grimoire Heart said with a hint of impatience in her tone.

"Well, it has to do with one of the mages. The one they called Peter I believe" the frog person said nervously.

The image of the white clad Mage came to Ultear's mind, along with the kiss she gave him on the cheek to annoy his female teammate. She couldn't help the small smirk from forming on her face before she quickly wiped it off "What of him?"

"Well, you see miss..." the frog person began "He has on these pair of gauntlets, enchanted items that seem to be the source of his magical powers. Well we tried to remove them when we first imprisoned him and his Guildmates in the cells but..."

An uneasy feeling grew in Ultear at the look on the frog person's face "But?"

"But it couldn't be removed" they revealed with some confusion "They seemed to be both physically and magically secured to the boys arms. I feared that any serious attempts to remove them may cause serious injury to him, thus we opted to simply placing several restrictive runes on them, and increasing the power of the barrier for the cell he's in"

Ultear frowned at this, wondering just what in the hell this Peter kid had with him that he needed to be secured like some S-Class Mage. From what she saw earlier, he didn't seem to possess any significant magical power, hell just about anyone from Grimoire Heart that wasn't part of the Seven Kin could beat him with little effort. And based on the report she read not too long ago about him, and his fellow Guildmates, he hasn't done anything to really stand out in her opinion.

_'Still for those stingers of his to require restrictive runes placed on them...'_ Ultear thought as she walked over towards the room's desk and sat on it's edge with a contemplative look on her face '_There's something I'm not seeing here. And I know for a fact I've seen something like those before, but I can't seem to recall at the top of my head'_

Perhaps this Parker fellow warranted a bit more watching, if nothing else it'd give her something to pass the time as Jellal finishes creating the Tower of Heaven so they can enact the next faze of master Hades' plan.

And she'd be lying if she said he wasn't a little cute.

...

Almost an hour of silence had passed when Peter finally said the one thing that's been on pretty much most of the cell's occupants minds since they were all thrown in there several hours earlier.

"Soooo... where's the bathroom in this thing?" Peter said as he glanced around the barren cell with a bored look on his face "Cause, I kinda have to tinkle"

"Your telling me" Natsu said as he rubbed his stomach "I had a sandwich on the way here and I tell ya, it ain't agreeing with me"

"You two are disgusting" Erza said with a look of revulsion on her face.

"A real man can hold it until we're out of here" Elfman said from his place in the cell, the very center, with a confident nod on his face before his stomach grumbled and he made an annoyed scowl "Though I would've liked if they gave us some food at least before throwing us in here"

"Or a drink" Cana moaned as she slid down to the ground with a saddened sigh as she looked up at the dark ceiling of their cell "I don't think I'll be able to make it through the night with at least a sip of something alcoholic"

"I'm sure you'll survive" Erza said dryly as she let out a sigh and ran a hand through her hair while Peter sat up and approached the cell bars and kicked them.

"HEY! I need to use the bathroom here! You mind letting me out real qu-" Peter began before a magic circle formed in a corner of the cell.

"What the hell is that?" Elfman asked with a frown while Natsu took a sniff at it before he made a face and covered his nose.

"GAAHHH! Man that smells" he complained while Cana and Erza both made a face.

"A magic circle is supposed to be our toilet..." Cana said with a twitching brow "are you fucking kidding me?"

"It makes sense in a warped sort of way" Erza said with a grimace "There's many mages out there who practice size alteration magic and easily could use those abilities to escape from a cell such as this by-"

"I'd rather face the gallows thanks" Peter said with a shiver "Also, I've decided to simply hold it until we're out of here"

Elfman scoffed at this "A real man wouldn't need to crawl through a toilet to escape when his own two hands can do just fine"

"Than by all means Elfman, have at it" Cana gestured towards the cell bars.

"Fid, stand back and let me show you how a real man-" Elfman began before Erza's armored fist found it's mark in his gut, knocking the wind out of him and dropping him to his knees.

"Id' rather you not give the Council anymore reason to keep us in here" the scarlet warrior said with a sigh before she turned towards Cana with a glare "And stop edging him on like that!"

"Can't, too much fun" Cana said before she paled as Erza was suddenly in front of her again with an evil look on her face.

**"Do I need to discipline you again?" **

"N-No ma'am" Cana stuttered before the sound of flushing could be heard and the two turned to see Natsu pulling his pants up with a satisfied sigh.

"Man, that feels way better now" the pink haired slayer said with a grin as he turned back to the rest only to shrink back in fear at the dark look on Erza's face.

"Natsu... did you just relieve yourself in the presence of two ladies?" she asked with a hiss as her entire body was shaking in rage.

"Uhhh" Natsu said with sweat on his brow while Peter simply shook his head.

"Told ya to hold it man" Peter said as he adverted his gaze as Erza lunged at him.

Peter couldn't help but wonder if that the Council took toilets out of these cells so he wouldn't be able to stick his head down one and put himself out of this never ending misery.

...

Hours ticked by as one by one, Peter's guildmates all slowly drifted off to sleep.

Natsu and Elfman were the first, having decided to take the opposite wall of him and lean against one another. Cana had settled for staying in her corner on her side with her back to everyone else. Meanwhile Erza had settled for sitting next to Peter and resting her head on his shoulder as she slowly dozed off.

_'I really hope Mirajane doesn't find out about this'_ Peter thought with a sigh _'She always gets annoyed when Erza dose something like this'_

Granted Mirajane's response to these displays usually end up with her having amazing sex with him but after the other night, Peter could do with a bit of rest. Even near superhuman stamina has it's limits and he'd rather not make the slight headache he's gotten from Elfman any worse than it already is by having a crap ton of blood pump through it and it's internal temperature raised.

Peter was dragged out of his musings when he heard Erza make a faint noise as she seemed to snuggle into Peter even more, causing him to blush a little. It didn't help that she had requiped her armor off so that he could feel her body pressing against his own. One would think that after being with the likes of Mirajane, who was overly affectionate with him, he'd be used to having an attractive woman pressing up against him like this.

'Well, those people have never had the likes of Erza Scarlet being the one pressing up against them' Peter thought as he noticed some of Erza's hair was lying over her face and he gently brushed it aside '_You know, she looks kinda cute like this. __Also, I just realize how creepy this is making me'_

He quickly looked away to see that everyone else was asleep too and was just about to join them for however much longer they all had down here when he felt a faint chill crawl up his spine followed by a faint buzzing at the base of his skull. Peter's eyes narrowed as he slowly turned his head towards the dark hall outside the cell to see a mass of shadows move before it stepped into the light a little, giving him a clear view of what it was... a man.

"The hell...?" Peter whispered in shock, causing Era to make a sound before she settled and resumed her sleep.

The man's attire was very similar to Peter's own with a few glaring differences, the first and fore most being that where's Peter clothes were white and black, his were black with red markings. His head was also covered by a more leather material like mask compared to Peter's metal helm and the tear drop lenses were blood red. His stingers were decorated with numerous small red markings that looked like little spiders compared to the web like designs of Peter's.

'_What in the hell is he doing here?'_ Peter thought with wide eyes as he and the man held one another's gaze for several moments before a distant sound came up from further in the detention area, causing them to slowly slink back into the shadows.

He could still sense the minute magic power coming from the man before it too faded away as the distant voices of a few Rune Knights could be heard approaching.

_'Well that's unsettling... for someone like him to be able to get in here of all places'_ Peter thought before he felt Erza move and turned to see that her eyes were open and focused on where he saw the man.

She seemed to notice his gaze on her and looked up to meet his eyes "Peter, who was that?"

_'Scratch that, this is unsettling'_ Peter thought before he shrugged and adverted his gaze from the red head "No idea. Figured he's just with the Magic Council or something"

"...He was dressed similar to you" she pointed out with a frown.

"Could be some kind of fan maybe" Peter said as he reached up to rub the back of his head.

"You seemed to recognize him" Erza said with a look that clearly showed she didn't believe him "And even if it was suppressed, I could sense the magic power that man had Peter"

In fact, Erza was willing to bet it was almost up to par with her own.

"N-Nice to know that someone that powerful is a fan" Peter said nervously, causing Erza to sit on her knees and look at Peter with a hardened gaze.

"Who was it Peter? You clearly know the man on a far more personal level than your willing to divulge"

"Don't worry about it" peter said with a shrug.

"Why shouldn't I?" Erza said with a glare "An unknown, clearly powerful mage that your familiar with seems to have taken some sort of interest in you. Your a member of Fairy Tail and therefor a comrade. I'm not going to simply sit by while your being harassed by this person"

"He's not harassing me, he was just..." Peter paused for a moment a he tried to think of a appropriate response "He's just reminding me he's there is all. Nothing too serious. He does that from time to time"

Though the last time Peter saw him was the day he joined Fairy Tail almost two years ago. Peter hoped that by joining a Guild like them would dissuade the man from staying, but it seems all t did was cause him to operate even more discreet.

"Does Mira know about him too?" Erza demanded with a hint of warning in her voice "Because if not, than I believe she should be made aware given you two are currently dating. It's only fair"

"I know" Peter snapped with a sudden intensity that it actually took Erza back a bit.

Peter opened his mouth to follow up before he caught himself and took a deep breath to calm himself "I know... believe me, it's been on my mind ever since we did start dating"

For the first few weeks into his and Mirajane's relationship he was haunted by the thought of waking up one day to find that she'd been attacked by his 'watcher'. It's what made him so hesitant to take it any further for the longest time. Mira, he theorized, just simply chalked it up to him being shy and nervous about seeming to be to forward or eager.

"Who is he?" Erza pressed.

"He's..." Peter began before he felt a faint tingle in his arms that caused his face to tighten "He's someone that I used to know back before I joined Fairy Tail. At least, I think I still know him... it's been a while. People tend to change a lot in two years"

Erza sensed there was more to it than what Peter was letting on but for the moment was willing to accept his answers. She was still unsettled that someone that powerful and clearly skilled is following around Peter like this, and for such a long time too but it's not like she can do anything about it now. She suspected that the Master Makarov is aware of this, few things get by his keen eyes, but she made a point to speak with him when they were released and return to the Guild.

And than, much as she hates to do it, speak with Mira about this.

'She needs to know' Erza thought as she settled back into her previous place on Peter's shoulder, much to said boy's discomfort _'I have no doubt Peter will tell her eventually, but for this man to make himself appear so brazenly like that, it means he's becoming embolden'_

An embolden harasser or stalker could end up being a very dangerous person... just like Gargan.

_'I refuse to let something like that happen again_' Erza thought with a determined expression on her face.

As Erza laid there, lost in her thoughts, Peter returned his gaze to the shadowed corner that he sensed the man disappear to with a frown on his face. It was unsettling for the man to appear so close like he did, and with so many of Peter's Guildmates so close but there really wasn't much he could do about it.

All he could hope for was that being seen by someone like Erza will dissuade him from trying anything like that again... or worse, going to 'them'.

Now that was something Peter wouldn't be able to live with, if 'they' become involved.

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Peter finds himself dragged into another one of Natsu's shenanigans… to Galuna Island!


	7. Chapter 7

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

**Mr Guest**: It's not so much interest as more of he's now on her radar. Towards the very edge of it, but he's on it.

**Zayden StormVoid**: There's gonna be plenty of horror like moments throughout this story.

**The Storm Master 567**: Ohhhh Erza's gonna lose a few battles in this story. And I mean she's going to LOSE. He isn't an S-class mage because he hasn't been chosen for the S-class trials yet. Gray and Natsu, who've been with Fairy Tail three times longer than Peter have yet to be selected despite their obvious power.

**Distorted Mage**: She is part of it.

**Alex-Flyppy**: I think I have something in mind that could possibly bring Ur back but even if I do go through with it, it'll be a long, long time, like post Tenrou Island time skip until she gets involved with the harem.

**Gamerslegacy**: That's a bit of a tall order, mainly because I haven't seen One Piece in years.

**Darkspyder**: Yes I've seen it, prefer Brotherhood over it though. And yes the idea of a crossover has cross my mind from time to time.

**superpirece**: It is, but as the story goes more and more of it will be revealed.

**Guest**: Lisanna is staying with Natsu, they make a cute couple.

**spider-fan**: Possibly.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Fairy Tail characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

"Who would've thought that fresh air would smell so sweet!? I'm gonna breath it in all day!"

Peter's brow twitched as he watched Natsu begin running around with excitement as they finally returned to the Guild Hall after their overnight stay in the Magic Council's jail cell. A fate that he was forced to endure because of said man's actions. Granted Elfman wasn't above blame either but he'll leave that to Mirajane to sort out.

"I hope you choke on that freedom" Peter said with a scowl as Cana brushed past him and towards the bar.

"Ugh, I could use a drink after the hell you all put me though" Cana moaned while Elfman made a beeline towards his sister who was looking at him with a look of mock anger.

"Elfman, I can't believe that you'd go and get yourself arrested on your first mission with your new team!" Mirajane said with a shake of her head, causing the younger but taller Strauss sibling to flinch as he looked at the ground with a sullen expression.

"Sorry big sis..." he muttered.

Peter considered letting Mirajane know that her brother had given him a concussion while they were on their mission before seeing Mirajane continue to express her displeasure, fake as it might have been, to Elfman who seemed to think it was genuine. With a shake of his head, he decided to let the matter be, sides if anyone was guilty, it was Cana and Peter was determined to make sure the alcoholic beauty paid, with interest.

_'I'm sure I can convince Mira to cut Cana off for a few days... kukuku'_ Peter thought with a evil grin as he rubbed his hands together before he noticed that Erza had retreated to a secluded table by herself. With a brief glance towards Mira to see that she was now wagging her finger at Elfman, whose since fallen to his knees in despair, Peter quietly made his way over to the armored woman and took a seat across from her and removed his helmet.

"What are you doing here?" Erza asked with some surprise.

"Misery loves company I'm told" Peter snickered.

"I'm not miserable" Erza said with a eye roll as she returned her attention to the small cup of tea in her hand "Just... distracted is all"

"I know what you mean" Peter said with a nod as he made a show of looking around "This place sure as changed since our incarceration began. I can barely recognize half the people here now!"

"We were in a cell for a single night, not a decade" Erza said with a faint grin.

"Oi, time may have flown by for you while we was in the slammer, but not for me" Peter said with a shiver as he hugged himself "The things I saw, I can never un-see them"

Erza snorted at this before she looked at Peter and noticed something about Peter's face, he had small bags under his eyes and his eyes themselves looked exhausted. It was than the memory of the man she and Peter saw flashed through her mind.

"Peter, I-" she began before Natsu's voice interrupted them.

"Say Erza, how about we pick up where we left off?" the Dragon slayer asked with a excited grin.

A flash of annoyance and anger raced through Erza's body before she took a deep breath and silently exhaled it through her nose before giving the pink haired mage a mild glare of annoyance "I'm not in the mood"

Natsu's response was to encompass his fist in fire and sprint towards her and Peter with a grin "I'm not giving up the easy!"

"Uh Erza-" Peter began before the scarlet haired beauty was up and rammed her fist right into Natsu's gut, knocking the wind clear out of him and causing the flames in his hand to go out.

The Guild, Peter included, gaped at the sight of Natsu on the ground, withering pain while Erza looked down at him with somewhat less annoyance than before as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Satisfied?" she asked.

Natsu's response was a pained groan before it was drowned out by the rest of the Guild breaking off into fits of laughter at the quick, one sided battle.

"When will he learn?" Peter said with a yawn as he felt his eyes getting heavier _'Man I'm tir-'_

It was than that Peter felt the magical presence in the air and he felt his brow twitch as he realized that his desire to sleep was far from natural... Mystogan had returned.

Every time the mysterious S-class mage returned from a job, he almost always casted some sort of powerful sleeping magic that caused just about everyone in the Guild minus Master Makarov and Laxus, if the latter was around, to fall asleep. Even Erza and Mirajane weren't immune to the spells affects and would find themselves succumbing to the spell's power.

"That... mother..." Peter began as he felt his eyes grow heavy and the desire to sleep increase until everything went dark as he fell face first into the table he was at.

Than just as suddenly that Peter fell asleep, he was wide awake!

"Ah man..." Peter said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes before standing up and reaching for his helmet and slipped it back on with a huff "Hate it when he does that"

All around him the various members of Fairy tail also displayed their displeasure at once again being put under Mystogan's sleeping spell.

"Dammit, was Mystogan here again?" one person muttered.

"What a jerk" another said.

Lucy let out another yawn as she struggled to wake herself up fully before rubbing her head as she felt a mild headache coming on "Who's this Mystogan guy?"

"For one, he's a contender for Fairy Tail's strongest wizard" Elfman revealed as he came to stand next to Gray and Lucy.

"Really?" Lucy said with shock.

"Yeah..." Peter said as he rubbed the back of his neck to work out a kink that's developed from sleeping on the table's hard wooden surface "Gut can pretty much put everyone here asleep barring the Master"

Lucy gaped at this while Gray sighed as he folded his arms across his now bare chest "Don't worry, he only ever does it when he comes by for a new request. And he usually takes long term missions so it's not like this is a weekly thing"

"More like every two or three weeks" Peter said while Elfman scoffed

"What kind of man casts sleeping spells whenever he stops by? not very manly if you ask me" he stated.

"No one did, big guy" Peter quipped.

Gray nodded towards Makarov as the man seemed to be deep in thought "Master Makarov's the only one that's ever gotten a good look at his face-"

"That's not true" a new voice interrupted "I've seen him before"

_'Oh joy, he's back too'_ Peter thought with a sigh as he and a number of other wizards looked up towards the second floor of the Guild Hall.

Stand there was a young but large muscular man with short blonde hair, a lightning bolt shaped scar over his right eye, dressed in a leopard-print, orange colored tunic with dark-lined sleeves reaching down below his elbows with fur on the lower edges. He also had on a bright red cape tied on the front with a knot, with a large Fairy Tail symbol on the back and loose baggy dark pants tucked inside light metal greaves. Around his waist was a simple belt to which he attached the device linked to his Magic Headphones that sat over his ears, likely blaring that rock and roll music he loved so much.

"And there's the other guy that's a contender" Peter said as he leaned in towards Lucy "Laxus Dreyar"

Lucy blinked at the last name "Dreyaer?"

"Mystogan's just a little shy is all" Laxus said with a smirk "You should all respect his privacy"

"Did I just hear Laxus say the word respect?" Peter said with a loud gasp "I thought I'd never see the day!"

The blonde haired man's eyes narrowed dangerously at Peter "What was that little man?"

"You heard me sparky" Peter shot back, causing a faint flare at the base of his skull.

It was than Natsu, who up until now was still asleep because of a combination of Erza's strike and Mystogan's spell, sprung back to his feet and looked at Laxus with a determined expression on his face "Alright Laxus, you and me right here, right now!"

"Glutton for punishment, isn't he?" Lucy said with a small grin.

"Pretty much" Peter said with a shrug while Laxus looked down at Natsu with a amused grin.

"If you can't even beat the red head, why bother with me?" he said.

Anger washed over Erza's face at this "What are you trying to say?"

"I think he's greatly insinuating he's stronger than you" Peter said, causing Erza's glare to snap towards him "Oh, you weren't being serious... hehehehe, sorry"

"Oh yeah?" Natsu said as he leaped over the counter for the bar and sprinted towards the stairs that would take him up to the second floor before Makarov suddenly turned slightly to extend and enlarge his arm, bringing it down on Natsu in the blink of an eye.

"Ouch" Peter winced as did Lucy and Mirajane covered her mouth in shock while Makarov didn't even turn to look at Natsu.

"Your not allowed on the second floor Natsu... at least not yet" Makarov stated while Laxus looked down at them all with an amused grin.

"Aww, I think you made him grumpy-"

"That's enough Laxus" Makarov snapped in annoyance at his grandson's behavior.

"The most powerful wizard in the Guild isn't some chick or hooded weirdo" Laxus proclaimed as he pointed to himself "Your looking right at him!"

Peter blinked at this before he made a show of looking around "So wait, Gildarts is back? When'd he get here, I didn't see him come in. Was it when Mystogan knocked us all out?"

Laxus gritted his teeth as lightning flared across his left arm for a brief second before Mirajane was suddenly in front of Perter, looking up at Laxus with a dark look in her eye that many of the current wizards in the Guild either hadn't seen in years or never seen in the first place.

"Laxus… Back. Off" she warned in a low voice that caused a chill to crawl up a number of people's spines, even Peter's.

"Hey, Mira..." Peter said as he placed a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder "It's fine. I doubt he'd actually hit me"

Peter was confident that he could dodge a extremely half hearted lightning bolt from Laxus. The fact he even had a few arcs of electricity visible over his arm was clue enough to Peter that he wasn't considering hitting him with anything too serious. It'd probably hurt a lot should it hit him yes, but Peter's seen just how powerful, and just how fast of a blast Laxus can hit people with and knows that he'll be lucky to get off with only some minor electrical burns.

Mira meanwhile held Laxus's gaze for a moment before the blonde scoffed and turned away and walked out of sight "Runt's not even worth the effort..."

Peter didn't know if he should be insulted by that remark or not but was glad that Laxus didn't decide to follow up on his threat. He'd rather Mirajane not get caught up in this because he felt like pissing off the blonde haired powerhouse... again.

Once the arrogant S-class mage was out of sight, the atmosphere became much lighter than before. Lucy went over to pry Natsu out of the floor that Makarov slammed him into Erza retreated to a remote table to sit at. The rest of the Guild resumed business as usual, Gray insulting Natsu, Elfman glaring at Peter out of the corner of his eye as he spoke to Team Shadow Gear on their first and only mission as Team Manly Drunken Spider, Cana pillaging the bar and leaving no liquor untouched and Makarov himself watching it all with a distant but pleased look on his face.

Peter was just about to head for the request board, the payment to deliver the Master's letter to the Magic Council was revoked on account of Elfman and Natsu's actions.

_'Note to self, never be on a team with Elfman or Natsu, especially Natsu, like ever!'_ Peter thought as he took two steps before he felt a familiar hand grab him by the shoulder and drag him to a chair and pushed him into it.

"Peter, you really need to stop egging Laxus on like that" Mira said as she looked down at Peter with a look of disproval after he settled in the seat she gave him "Don't fall to his level"

"Sorry, but's so funny getting him all riled up" Peter said with a sheepish grin on his face.

"It wont be when he's electrocuting you" Mira warned.

"Probably" Peter agreed with a nod "But until that fateful day, I'm gonna keep lighting him up with quips and jokes galore. Get it, lighting him up? Cause he uses lightning which is a form of-"

"Yes Peter I get the joke" Mira said with a tired grin on her face before she slid into Peter's lap and rested her head against his chest and let out a relieved sigh "I'm just glad your back"

Peter couldn't help but chuckle at this "Man Mira, you make it sound like I was put away for a decade"

"It felt like it" Mira giggled as she lifted Peter's helm off and planted a kiss on his cheek "I waited for you, you know? I just knew you'd be out someday after you did your time!"

"Well aren't I just a lucky guy" Peter said with a wide grin.

Mirajane grinned before she noticed a faint bruise on the side of Peter's head and raised a gentle hand towards it "What happen here? You tried to work out in that jail's weight room and dropped something on yourself?"

"You can thank your brother for that" Peter said dryly.

Screw it, he's making the massive oaf pay for hitting him so many times on that job.

Mira's eyes widened at this before she glared at her brother's back who seemed to straighten under the weight of her gaze "I'll be having a talk with him later about hurting you"

"And Cana" Peter nodded towards the bar's resident drinker "She set him off"

"Is that right?" Mirajane said with a hum as she tapped her chin in thought before she grinned "Than I guess I'm going to cut her off for a few days. Let her think on her actions with a clear sober mind!"

"Here, here" Peter nodded with a snicker as he pressed his forehead against Mira's "God I missed you. That had to be without a doubt the longest night of my life"

"Sharing a cell with Elfman and Cana will probably do that to ya" Mirajane said with a giggle.

Peter nodded in agreement "Along with Erza and Natsu"

For the briefest moments, Mira's angelic smile faltered a bit and the warmth in her eyes slightly cooled at the mention of Erza's name "Oh, she was in a cell with you- all of you?"

"Yep" Peter said with a nod before he laughed "Which in hindsight wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. She only beat Cana, Elfman and Natsu"

"How lucky of you" Mira said as she looked over her shoulder towards Erza to see that said woman in question was looking right at her and Peter with a oddly serious expression on her face _'If that look is for what I think it is, you better wipe it off right fucking now!' _

Erza seemed to hear Mira's thoughts and her look only steeled itself against Mira's slowly darkening glare.

"Yeah..." Peter said with a nod as he pulled Mira closer to him and buried his face in her hair, enjoying the scent of it.

This caused Mirajane to return her attention to the man whose lap she was on and grinned playfully as she ran a hand up his chest "Down Peter... we can 'celebrate' your release from jail after I close the Guild for the day"

Peter smiled at this before he remembered the events of last night and sighed as he pulled back and cupped Mira's chin "Hey Mira?"

"Yeah?" she said with a grin though it fell when she noticed the look on Peter's face.

"Can we talk?" he asked as he nodded towards the door that would take them behind the bar and into the storage area where the Guild kept a lot of it's drinks and food "Somewhere private?"

"Peter, what's wrong love?" Mira asked with a bit of fear and uncertainty in her tone.

She hoped this talk wasn't what she think it was.

"Nothing, at least I don't think there is" Peter said with a shake of his head "It's just something's come up that I didn't think would and it might affect you so I wanted to talk to you about it"

"Is it serious?" Mira questioned as she felt somewhat better, she feared this was going to be the 'break-up' talk.

Peter nodded, causing Mira to frown before she nodded and quickly stood up and gestured for him to follow her. As they made their way though the hall to the rooms in the back, Mira couldn't help but notice Erza's gaze on them the whole way. She looked both equal parts pleased and annoyed for some reason and this did little to abate her worries on what Peter wanted to talk about.

_'So he's decided to tell her himself_' Erza thought as she watched Peter and Mirajane disappear behind the bar, likely to utilize one of the storage rooms back there for privacy.

t least, she hoped hat's why they were going back there. The thought that Peter and Mirajane simply giving into their carnal desires for one another instead of discussing Peter's very real and very dangerous stalker annoyed her greatly. She hoped that if they really were talking about the man that Erza saw last night, that Peter wont try to downplay the seriousness of it like he normally does. That man's perception of what was dangerous and what wasn't was almost as warped as Natsu's. What was seeming death for one was an inconvenience to him.

_'He really needs to be more responsible with his welfare'_ Erza thought with a cowl of annoyance '_He's acting too cavalier with his health by brushing something like this off'_

As Erza was lost in her thoughts, Lucy quietly approached her with an unsure expression and stood just at the edge of her vision. Curious, Erza glanced at the blonde with a raised brow.

"What is it?" she asked in a curious tone though it sounded more like a demand, even to her ears.

Lucy flinched at the tone before she responded in a nervous voice "I-I was just wondering if I could sit with you for a while... please?"

"Why, is something wrong?" Erza asked.

"Well, it's Natsu and Gray-" Lucy began before both women heard the two's voices on the other end of the Hall.

"Get out of my face you damn stripper!"

"Why don't you make me your pathetic candle sucker!"

Erza's brow twitched as he two broke out into a fight that several other members joined in on. Lucy chuckled sheepishly as Erza gestured for her to sit across from her.

"Thank you" Lucy said with a sigh of relief.

"If they keep giving your trouble, let me know" Erza said as she folded her arms across her breast plate "Those two tend to forget that not everyone apricates their rough housing"

"Think you can keep Natsu from barging into my room whenever he wants?" Lucy asked with a chuckle.

"Has he stolen anything?" Erza asked, causing Lucy to blink.

"Er, well no-"

"Damaged anything?"

"N-No-"

"Made any sort of unwanted advances that hint at a sexual nature to you?" Erza pressed, her voice darkening at the last one.

Lucy blinked at this before she frowned "What? No he just barges in and makes himself at-"

"Than I don't see what the problem is" Erza said with a shrug.

"But when he did the same to Peter-"

"He was intruding in Peter's personal space" Erza cut Lucy off again with a wave of her hand.

_'That's kinda what he's doing to me'_ Lucy thought dryly before she sighed, it seems that Erza wont be helping her out like she did Peter.

The two settled into a somewhat awkward silence as the noise from Natsu and Gray's brawl increased by the minute and more people join in. So far none had dared to start anything up near Erza's table, likely afraid she was still in a sour mood from her night in a jail cell and being pestered by Natsu and insulted by Laxus. Finally it got too much and Lucy decided to find something to talk about.

"So, why can't we go up to the second floor?" Lucy asked as she pointed towards where Laxus was earlier "Is it like a seniority thing?"

"No" Erza said with a shake of her head "Only S-class Wizards such as myself and Laxus are allowed up there, and the master of course. And Mystogan for whenever he decides to stay longer than to get a new job to go on"

"Ah, so second floor is for the elite of the Guild" Lucy said with a nod of understanding before she frowned "So what's it like up there? Massage chairs? Better food and drinks than what's down here?"

A small grin etched itself on Erza's face "Nothing like that I'm afraid. What's up there are S-class, and SS-class requests"

"S-class and SS-class?" Lucy said with obvious confusion "What are those?"

"Their job requests that can really only be completed by a S-class wizard such as myself" Erza explained as she brushed some of her hair behind her ear "They make the missions you've taken with Natsu seem like child's play in comparison. One wrong move on a S-class or SS-class job will cost you your life... if your lucky"

Lucy paled at this "What happens if I'm unlucky?"

Erza was silent for a moment as she recounted a few of the S-class jobs she's been on in the past and almost shivered at the memory of some of them.

"Their are things worse than death in this world Lucy... much worse"

...

Today had been quite an education in Lucy's opinion.

She learned a bit more about the members of her Guild in the forms of Laxus and Mystogan, the kinds of highly dangerous requests that them and Erza go on and the overall powerhouse hierarchy of the Guild. These new things gave her a few ideas for the book she was working on and was already eager to find ways to incorporate them into her slowly developing story before she found her plans for the night derailed when she arrived back at her apartment. To absolutely no one's surprise, least of all her's, it was Natsu Dragneel and Happy that caused it.

At some point before the Guild Hall was closed down for the night, Natsu had Happy sneak up to the second floor to swipe one of the S-class requests to go on without the Master's approval. She was against going on the quest for a number of reason, chiefly being the conversation she had with Erza earlier that day, before she saw that on top of seven million jewels as a reward, a Celestial Gate key was being offered.

Lucy is willing to admit that may or may not have caused her to agree with Natsu's crazed, possibly suicidal plan and agree to go with him. The fact he purposely left the request sheet in her apartment may have had something to do with it.

"Alright Lucy, before we go we need to make a quick stop" Natsu said after Lucy ran down from her apartment to catch up to him and Happy.

"Really, what's that?" Lucy asked with a frown before Natsu made a beeline straight for the apartment complex next to her own. It took her a second for it to click "Wait, we're taking Peter with us?"

"Yep" Natsu said as they made their way around the building until they were under Peter's apartment window and look around the ground for something before he grinned in triumph and picked a stone off the ground and tossed it towards Lucy "This should get his attention"

"You want me to throw a rock into Peter's window?" Lucy said with confusion, causing Natsu and Happy to both nod.

"Yep" the pink haired dragon slayer said with a nod while Happy pointed towards Peter's room.

"If were gonna solve this curse, than we're gonna need Fairy Tail's resident expert on curses" the Exceed stated with another nod "Peter's taken on more missions that deal with that kind of stuff than just about anyone else"

"Well, if we need him can't you two just go knock on his door or something?" Lucy said as she held up the rock that Natsu gave her "Why do we need to break his window to get his attention?"

"Lucy" Natsu said as he gave her a amused look "You really think that an apartment as pricy as Peter's, with all of it's little fancy security spells and stuff, will have one of it's windows broken by a mere rock?"

"Yeah Lucy, that doesn't make any sorta sense" Happy agreed.

"...Fine" Lucy said with a sigh as she reared her arm back, took a deep breath, and than threw the stone with all her might towards Peter's window and hoped that whatever protection spell was on it did t send it back towards her head.

**'CRSSSSH!**

Lucy's jaw dropped as her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as she watched the glass shatter as her rock connected with it. The blonde's body twitched for a second before she rounded angrily on Natsu and Happy only to see that they were gone!

"Are you fucking kidding m-" she began before a light switched on and Peter was at his now broken window... with his helmet on!

_'Does he ever take that thing off?!'_ Lucy thought with some bewilderment.

"Lucy" Peter said in the driest tone she's ever heard as he lifted the window up and looked down at the sheepish girl while holding the stone she threw up in his hand "Is there a reason you decided to break my window with a rock? I know I said if you needed something, let me know, but I was expecting you to simply catch me at the Guild or something. Not break a six thousand jewel window"

_'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!'_ Lucy thought, sweating bullets as she rubbed the back of her head "W-Well you see, Natsu-"

"Say no more" Peter held a hand up with a sigh as he tossed the stone over his shoulder and let it hit something else before leaning on the window frame and gave Lucy an expectant look "I hope you realize though that it'll be you paying for this, right?"

"Yeah... I figured" Lucy said with a dejected sigh before something occurred to her and she looked back up at Peter with confusion "Wait, I thought your windows were like, all shatter resistant or something"

"You'd think that after all the bells and whistles that my landlord put into this place" Peter said dryly as he gave the building he was in a lazy look "But I guess he ran out of money towards the end and settled for regular old windows... cheapskate"

"Well, I'm really sorry about this" Lucy said with a regretful expression before she glared at the spot that Natsu and Happy were once standing "When I find those two, their dead"

"Just be glad that Mirajane wasn't here when you did that" Peter said with a snicker "She'd rip your head off"

"G-G-Good to know" Lucy said with a strained grin on her face as she imaged the sweet, beautiful Mirajane trying to rip her head off in rage.

It wasn't a very pleasant image.

"Yo Peter, sup!" Natsu said, causing Lucy to jump as she found the pink haired dragon slayer next to her all of a sudden.

"Natsu" Peter nodded towards the slayer before he saw that Happy was floating next to his opened window "Happy"

"Aye sir!" the Exceed said happily as he landed on Peter's window still and placed his little paws on his little waist "Saddle up Peter, we're going on a job!"

"At eleven in the evening?" Peter said with a raised brow before he noticed Lucy's nervous expression and Natsu's more eager one. He couldn't help but sigh at this "Natsu, what'd you do?"

"Nothing, nothing" Natsu said with a wave of his hand "Now are you coming or not? We could really use your help on this mission"

"And what is it?" Peter asked suspiciously.

Natsu gave Peter a challenging grin as he held up a folded piece of paper "Why don't you come down and give it a look? I'm sure you'll b very interested in it"

Lucy stood there and watched as Peter silently stared down at them with a unknown expression underneath that helm of his. Happy had long since made his way back down to her and Natsu's level and settled for landing on his foster father's head and join him in looking up at Peter. After several moments, Peter made a sound that sounded like a sigh as he leaped through the window and landed before them in a crouch before standing back up and held his hand out.

"Alright, let's see it" Peter said in a resigned tone.

Natsu cackled as he gave Peter the request sheet and waited eagerly as Peter unfolded it and began to read. Lucy watched as Peter's grip on the paper tightened slightly as he brought it close to his face to read before his head snapped up towards Natsu and gave him a glare that could be felt even though is helmet.

"You didn't!" he hissed while Natsu simply smirked.

"I think it's abut time that I show gramps and the rest of the Guild that I'm ready for the big leagues. Since this is gonna be me, Happy and Lucy's first S-class mission, we've decided to go with the easiest one. And with you on board, it's practically a piece of cake" Natsu said with a wide toothy grin before Peter's fist slammed into his face, knocking him to the ground.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!" Peter shouted as he grabbed Natsu by his scarf and began to shake him "YOUR TALKING ABOUT GOING TO SOME REMOTE ISLAND IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN WHERE IT'S INHABITANTS ARE SUFFERING FROM SOME UNKNOWN CURSE AND YOU THINK IT'LL BE A PIECE OF CAKE? IT WOULDNT BE AN S-CLASS JOB WITH THAT WERE THE CASE YOU DAMN MATCHSTICK!"

"Wow, he seems ticked off" Lucy said nervously as she watched Peter continue to berate Natsu while Happy sat down and began to munch on a small fish he had.

"Yeah, Peter's kinda a stickler for the rules" Happy said with a grin before taking a bite out of his fish.

"I can see" Lucy said as Peter finished his rant and let out a sigh as he released a dazed Natsu and turned towards her.

"You!" he pointed towards the blonde beauty.

"M-Me?" Lucy pointed to herself.

"What are you thinking going along with something like this? I thought you were supposed to be the smart one of the group" Peter said with a shake of his head "For crying out loud woman you've been around Natsu too long, it's already starting to affect your judgment!"

"W-Well..." Lucy looked down towards the ground and poked her two index fingers together "I thought it couldn't be all that hard-"

"She's just in it for the money and the Celestial Key and the fact we'll be on a tropical island the whole time" Happy interrupted, causing Lucy to glare at him.

"Shut it cat!" she yelled at the cute little blue talking cat.

"I-If you want, you can have a share of the reward too" Natsu said as he struggled back to his feet with a queasy expression on his face, the man looked like he was about to throw up from how much Peter shook him.

"Your implying that I'll be coming with you and not webbing you all to the ground right now and taking this request back to the Guild Hall before someone noticed it's gone" Peter growled in annoyance.

"Hey if you don't wanna come, that's cool" Natsu said as he held his hands up for a second before placing them behind his head and turned around to look up at the sky "I'm sure those poor innocent people suffering from that horrible curse will be fine. I mean, eventually someone's gonna head over there and help them right? Sure a few people might die until than, probably kids, but what can you do? I'm sure we'll all be able to sleep soundly at night knowing that"

A tick mark appeared on Peter's forehead as he glared at the back of Natsu, knowing the pink haired dragon slayer had a smirk on his face.

After several moments of tense silence, Peter sighed as he turned to head back up to his room "Wait here while I got get some things together... and cover the hole that Lucy made in my window... jackass"

"Alright!" Natsu howled in excitement along with happy while Lucy gave them an unsure grin.

Something told her that this mission wasn't gonna be anywhere near as simple as the request sheet made it out to be.

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, The Cursed Island of Galuna...


	8. Chapter 8

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

**darthwolf**: When this job's over, Mira's going to have words with Peter. Very strongly worded words with him.

**Batthan The Dark Knight**: Yeah, Peter's gonna find that he may have pushed Mira and Erza's tolerance for his antics too far this time.

**Zayden StormVoid**: You forgot Erza in there, she's gonna be less than pleased when she hears about this. Laxus may be arrogant and full of himself, but he does have the power and skill to back his praises up. Yeah, Lucy's view of Peter is gonna be greatly changed during the course of this mission. For now she just seems him as they odd, mysterious guy but she's gonna learn there's a lot more to him than just that.

**Omni-Creator Kami of Anime**: There are gonna be no mutants made by Zeref in this.

**Fox Boss**: I already have a few ideas for some of Peter's rogues gallery but I will say that Electro's is pretty interesting.

**CRUDEN**: Oh it will, so very, very much.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Fairy Tail characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Today was going to be a good day.

Even before arriving at the Guild Hall to begin readying it for the rest of the guild, Mirajane just knew that something great was going to unfold. She didn't know what it was exactly, but she didn't care. Her mood was brightened even more with the knowledge that Erza was going to be gone for the next day or two on a job, which meant she'll leave Peter alone and maybe just maybe, stop deluding herself into thinking she ever had a chance of her beloved Peter in the first place.

_'And Cana's gonna find herself lacking in alcohol today'_ Mira thought with a evil grin as she slowly rubbed her hands together _'Fufufufu… I can't wait to see her lose her mind and beg me to reconsider!' _

Elfman had already received his punishment last night when they got home, a good hour in the corner followed by a long rant about how disappointed she was in Elfman's behavior on his first mission with Peter and Cana as a team. Elfman can call himself a 'Real Man' all he wants but a good scolding from Mira left the poor man in tears and begging for forgiveness from the sadly gullible Mira. It worked, sadly, she could never stay angry with him.

"Now where is my loving man?" Mira said to herself as she looked around the Guild hall for Peter has more and more members trickled in for either breakfast, looking for a job to go on or simply socialize.

Peter was usually in by now and helping himself to some of the breakfast she made specifically for him. Toasted waffles with sugar, syrup and whipped cream, he had a bit of a sweet tooth in the morning. Even more so when she made his meal.

After a few hours passed and noon began to approach, Mira grew a little be concerned over the continued absence of Peter. At first she thought he simply overslept but after another hour of his continued absence, her worry reached it's peak and she quickly reached into the folds of her dress for her communication Lacrima. It was smaller than the average Lacrima and easier to travel with than the standard basketball sized ones she's seen. She just hoped Peter was within range to answer.

After she connected hers to Peter's own Lacrima, she waited quietly and hoped she was just simply over reacting a little. After a few more seconds, a holographic like image of Peter appeared.

_"Mira?"_ Peter said with obvious surprise and shock at seeing her calling him _"W-What uh, what's up?" _

"Hi Peter" Mira gave her beloved a warm smile, a little perplexed on why he seemed surprised by her calling him "Where are you? I've been looking for you all morning"

_"Oh, I uh, I'm on a job right now"_ Peter said a little nervously _"Left last night" _

"Oh..." Mira said with a disappointed sigh "And here I was hoping you'd have breakfast with me this morning"

_"Sorry Mira, but Natsu wanted to get a really early start"_ Peter chuckled sheepishly.

Mirajane couldn't help grin at this "Oh, so you've decided to go on a job with Natsu and Lucy?"

_"Don't forget Happy"_ Peter replied with a shrug.

"What kind of job is it?" Mira asked with curiosity.

_"Bah, just another one of my typical Curse solving ones. Some dude over in Hargeon's suffering from a curse that gives him horrific nightmares when he tries to sleep and causes him to hallucinate during the day"_ Peter said with a wave of his hand_ "Lucy said she needed some insight on how these kinds of things are handled for her novel and Natsu tagged along because he's under the impression at some point a giant demon's gonna pop up for him to fight" _

"And little Happy tagging along in the hopes there's fish to eat" Mirajane giggled.

_"Yep"_ Peter said with a nod before something out of Mira's view caught his attention, likely Natsu, Lucy or Happy or all three, before he returned his attention to her _"Well, we're pulling up to the station now. I'll call you later once we've settled" _

"Okay, stay safe and try to keep Natsu from causing more damage" Mirajane said with a laugh "I don't think Hargeon has quite forgiven him yet the last time he was there"

_"I'll do my best"_ Peter said with a nod _"Laters babe"_

"Bye honey" Mira waved at his image before it flickered out of existence.

Well, that explained why she didn't see Peter this morning, he'd left the night before. It also explained why things were so quiet today in the Guild Hall, Natsu was off on a job with him. Lucy was gonna have her hands full keeping Natsu and Happy entertained while Peter looked into solving this curse. She just hoped nothing unfortunate happens. Even on jobs this simple could easily escalate into something serious and even life threatening under the right circumstances.

'Ah, I'm just over reacting' Mira thought as she grabbed a tray that was loaded with Laxus's food and rink for the day and carefully made her way up the stairs to the second floor.

The resident 'bad boy' of the Guild was leaning back on the hind legs of his chair with his eyes closed, humming to the tune of whatever song he was listening to on his headphones as Mira set his food down. As much of a dick Laxus could be, especially in recent months, he tended to keep to himself most of the time when he was at the Guild Hall.

"Thanks..." Laxus said, his eyes still closed as Mira finished off loading her tray on to his chosen table for the day.

"Welcome" Mira said with a smile as she turned to leave before her eyes caught something off about the request board for S-class missions...

One of the sheets, the one for the Curse on Galuna Island, was missing.

"What on Earth Land…" Mira said with a frown as she walked over to the board to see if the sheet had fallen.

Seeing it hadn't caused a bit of worry to begin growing in her chest as she looked under a few of the nearby tables to see if when it fell it simply flew over towards on of them. After failing to find it there, she grew even more concerned before she realized that maybe Laxus had simply taken it. With a sigh of relief had her overreaction she turned towards Laxus to ask him if he still had the sheet when she noticed the look on his face.

"Loose something?" he asked without a hint of mockery in his tone. To her it sounded like he was annoyed she was still within the immediate vicinity of him.

"Do you have the request sheet that's for Galuna Island?" Mira asked with the worry she was feeling earlier return.

"Nope" Laxus said with a shake of his head as he turned his attention back to his food "And before you ask, no, Mystogan doesn't either"

Mira's eyes widened at this before she dropped the serving tray she had and quickly rushed towards the stairs "Master!"

"Hmm?" Makarov said as he took a calming sip of his morning tea, laced with a bit of something stronger to give it that extra kick.

"I don't know what's happened, but one of the S-class requests is missing!" Mirajane said in a worried and panicked tone.

Makarov's eyes shot wide open as he spat his drink out in shock. This caught the attention of a number of people that were within earshot of Mira's reveal.

"Say what?" Wakaba said with confusion "One of the jobs for the second floor is missing?"

"The jobs up there are S-class quests. Anyone no who took it?" Macao asked.

"Well it's either someone really strong or really stupid" Laki said with a thoughtful look on her face.

Before Mira could say anything else, Laxus spoke up from his table on the second floor.

"I know who took it" he said with a smirk on his face "A little blue cat flew up here and ripped it right off the board"

"Happy...?" Mira said with surprise as various other members of the Guild expressed their shock at this reveal.

If Happy took that request, that meant Natsu and Lucy were in on it, which also meant-

"Peter's gone with them" Mira whispered with fear.

She quickly pulled her Lacrima back out and used it to contact Peter's, she'll be having some very strong words with the man for being so blazingly reckless like this. To her growing anger and worry, Peter didn't respond which meant he knew that they've been found out. He probably suspected it when she first called which explained his unease at the beginning of her call earlier before he realized she was just simply seeing where he'd gone.

The fact he lied to her... it hurt more than she was willing to admit, even to herself.

'_Dammit Peter'_ Mirajane thought with anger as her grip on the Lacrima tightened until it looked like it was about to shatter under the force of her grip. After several more seconds of receiving no response from Peter, she slammed the poor Lacrima on the counter top of the bar and stomped back up towards Laxus.

"Laxus!" she nearly shouted in anger as she marched right towards the bemused Mage "If you knew it was Happy, why didn't you stop him?!"

Laxus couldn't help but roll his eyes at this "Oh lighten up will ya. All I saw was a blue cat flying off with a piece of paper in it's mouth trying to act all sneaky. Besides, Natsu's not cleared for S-class, I never dreamed he'd break the rules"

Mira's anger continued to grow with every word that Laxus said and the sheer disinterest at the very real danger that Natsu, Happy, Lucy and Peter were all in right now. For a brief moment, Mira's magic power flared to the point that it caused Laxus's brow to quirk in interest as he saw the dark look on her face.

"Heh, it's been a while since you've given me that look" he stated.

Makarov hummed at this, displeased that this morning was going to hell so fast, this was why he stared drinking so heavily "This is such a mess... well, which one is it?"

Mira was silent for a moment as she glanced back at the board to see which request sheet was taken and went through her memory to see which one it was before she felt her heart freeze "It was.. it was the one for lifting the Curse on Galuna Island"

That explained why Peter and the others were going to Hargeon, to find a ship to get them to the remote island. It also explained why Peter went with them, it seemed to occur to Natsu that if they were gonna take such a job on, he'll need someone that specializes in dealing with curses. Under any other circumstance, Mira would've commended Natsu for using his head for once, but knowing that it's drawn her beloved Peter into danger...

The flying lizard raised fucker will be lucky to still be walking when she's done with him.

While Makarov and several other Guild members were taken back and surprised by the job that was taken, Mirajane had forgone trying to call Peter and was quickly making her way down from the second floor and passed the bar towards the Guild's main entryway.

"Mirajane, where ya going?" Wakaba asked the white haired beauty as she was making her way to the door.

"To bring them back" Mirajane said in a curt tone that sent a shiver up the chain smoking man's spine.

"Out of the question" Makarov said, causing Mira to pause mid-step and turn back to the Guild's master with shock on her face.

"What?" she said.

"Your not going Mira" Makarov said with a sigh "It's been over two years since you've gone on a real job request or used your magic in any serious way. To say that your out of practice and out of shape would be an understatement"

"I can still take care of myself master!" Mirajane snapped angrily, causing several nearby mages to flinch, unused to seeing the normally kind, bubbly beauty like her being so aggressive.

"I'm sorry, but my mind's made up" Makarov said with a sigh before he turned towards his grandson with a hard gaze "Laxus, I wont you to go and get those buffoons. Your the only one here present strong enough to bring them back by force"

Laxus seemed unhappy about his assignment before another voice spoke up, causing everyone to turn and see it was Gray who stood up from his table.

"I'm sorry Master, but that's not quite true" the ice mage said with a determined expression on his face.

...

"Man, this place sure does bring back memories" Lucy exclaimed with a wistful expression on her face as she took in the port city "It feels just like yesterday when we first met"

"It practically was yesterday" Natsu said dryly.

"The people around here seem to think so too" Peter said as he saw quite a number of the port city's residents shooting death glares at Natsu and Lucy, mostly towards the former.

If the large construction he saw on the way in was any indication, when Natsu was here he caused quite a bit of damage to the place.

"Hehehe... forgot about that" Lucy said sheepishly before she set her sights on the city's docks "Well, lets see if we can find ourselves a boat to get us to Galuna Island-"

"Are you crazy?!" Natsu shouted in shock.

"I'm starting to think so" Peter said while Natsu nodded in agreement.

"Aye sir!"

"Forget the boat!" Natsu said as he followed after Lucy with Peter and Happy right behind him "Lets just swim for it!"

Peter couldn't help but sigh at this "Natsu, Galuna is close sixty miles off the coast. It'd take us all day and night o get there probably... assuming we don't get eaten by something or get too tired to keep swimming and drown"

"Both fates which I'm looking to avoid" Lucy said with a nod while Natsu looked sick just thinking about going on a boat, or any form of transportation.

"Aww come on!" he whined as he turned towards Peter "Come on man, help me out here!"

"Aww is the little Salamander afraid of a big scary boat ride?" Peter mocked, causing Natsu to growl at him.

"It is kind of funny" Happy chuckled as he landed on Natsu's head with a fish tail hanging out of his mouth.

"It's not funny!" Natsu exclaimed as Peter passed him by and gave him a quick pat on the shoulder.

"Sure it is" Peter said with a snort as he followed after Lucy towards the docks to hire someone to get them to the remote island.

Sadly, finding a boat to get them to Galuna proved to be far harder than what either Peter or Lucy expected. Every person that they spoke to seemed terrified at the idea of even traveling in the same general direction of the cursed island, which Peter supposed he couldn't blame them for. Even when Lucy offered to pay any possible Ferrier a million Jewels they were quickly denied. And every time they failed to find a boat, Natsu looked more and more pleased. Peter was half tempted to kick him into the water just for that alone.

_'We've gotta find a boat quick before someone from the Guild gets here_' Peter thought worriedly as he felt his Lacrima go off again, likely Mira trying to find out what in the hell he was doing.

He hated having to lie to her earlier when she called, even if he did sorta tell the truth about them coming here to deal with a curse.

_'Somehow I doubt that'll make things better_**'** Peter sighed as they approached a an with a small dingy to see if he might be willing to take them to Galuna Island.

The boat's owner was rather unassuming in Peter's opinion but he couldn't help but feel something was off with the guy. Not in that he was dangerous but looking at him, something about his appearance was... off.

"Don't know why you wanna go there, but no sailor worth his salt is gonna take you to Galuna. Even pirates wont go near that place" the man revealed, causing Lucy to look at him in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" she asked with shock.

"Looks like we're gonna be swimming after all" Natsu said with a pleased look on his face.

"I really hope you get bit by a shark if we do" Peter said as he glanced at the pink haired teen dryly before he noticed someone approaching them _'Uh-oh...'_

"I found you!" Gray said as he was suddenly behind Natsu, causing him and Lucy to jump in shock while Happy let out a startled 'eep' and rushed behind Peter's legs.

"Gray? What are you doing here?!" Natsu exclaimed with shock.

The Ice Make wizard gave them all a dry look "Gramps found out about your little scheme and sent me to bring you all back"

"Least it was you and not someone else" Peter said with a shiver at the thought of either Laxus or Erza being sent after them.

Though for some reason the thought of Mystogan coming instead freaked him out even more, seriously, that guy was waaaay to mysteriously creepy in Peter's opinion.

"If you all come back now, you might avoid getting kicked out of the guild... maybe" Gray said with a smirk on his face.

"Kicked out?!" Lucy paled "I don't wanna get kicked out!"

"I don't care, I'm going on this S-class quest" Natsu said, undeterred by the prospect of being booted from the Guild for his actions.

This seemed to annoy Gray as he glared back at Natsu "Man, your way out of your league here. Just come home..."

It was than a haunted look came over him "When Erza finds out about this she's going to be so angry"

This caused all of them to pale at the thought of Erza finding out.

"You know, swimming towards a cursed island where we'll face certain death is looking pretty good now" Peter said as he glanced out towards the ocean with a thoughtful look on his face "Think a sea monster will eat us?"

"Please Gray you gotta save me" Happy said as he flew over to Gray and hid behind his shoulder with a scared expression on his little blue cat face "I told them this was a bad idea but they forced me to come along!"

"You are such a liar!" Lucy snarled at the Exceed.

"No seriously, drowning seems like a perfect way to go if it means having to choose between that and Erza" Peter explained as he glanced at the boat driver "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Huh?" the man said with obvious confusion.

"I gotta prove my power to Erza" Natsu said with a determined expression on his face "so like it or not, I'm doing this quest!"

"Master ordered me to bring you four home, I'll drag you back if I have to!" Gray said as he and Natsu butted heads again, their magic power flaring.

The two than stepped back and coated their hands in their respective elements of fire and ice and stood at the ready to clash with one another. Peter shook his head at their antics while Lucy and was panicking. And little Happy was sitting on a nearby crate, watching the whole thing with a fish in his mouth. Before Peter could step forward and stop them from destroying the dock they were on, and a number of nearby ships and boats, the driver that Lucy tried to bargain with seemed to stare at them with shock on his face.

"Magic..." he muttered before he sat up and stepped forward "Excuse me, but are you all wizards? Have you come to lift the curse off the island"

"Nah, we just wanted to die somewhere tropical and Galuna Island seemed as good a place as any" Peter said with a shrug while Lucy scowled at his response and smacked him in the arm.

"Cut it out" she said.

"Yeah, we are" Natsu said with a nod while Gray snarled at them.

"Not. Gonna. Happen!"

The man looked at them all for a moment before he came to some sort of conclusion and nodded "Get in"

"Huh?" Lucy sounded.

"Seriously?" Natsu said with excitement at finding a way to the island, completely forgetting the fact he'll be hit with a serious case of motion sickness from the trip.

"No way" Gray said as he stepped between them and the boat driver's boat with his arms spread wide.

Natsu started at the teen for a second before a evil grin grew on his face and he quickly delivered a high powered kick to Gray's face, sending the ice wizard flying. Peter winced at this while Lucy and Happy gaped at the sudden act of violence from Natsu.

"Peter, if you would" Natsu nodded towards Gray's unconscious form.

"Would I what?" Peter asked with a frown.

"Tie him up" Natsu said with a eye roll.

"With what?" Peter said as he looked around for any rope.

"With your damn webs so we can take him with us!" Natsu exclaimed with annoyance.

"Well why didn't you just say so?" Petr asked with his arms spread wide "All you had to do was say 'Hey Pete web him up now so we can bring him with us'"

"I thought it's be obvious!" Natsu yelled before his mouth was suddenly covered by a glob of webbing shot from Peter's hand.

"Too loud" peter stated as he glanced down at Gray and sighed "Sorry buddy... but you go back to the Guild empty handed, they'll send worse after us"

He quickly covered Gray in a thick cocoon of webbing before he threw him over his shoulder as if he were a small back of feathers.

"Who'd they send after Gray?" Lucy asked with worry.

"Probably Erza" Peter said with a shrug, causing Natsu and Lucy to both pale.

Peter snickered at their reactions as he turned towards the boat driver and gave him a nod "Ready when you are cap'n!"

...

Several hours later and the six of them were slowly making their way to Galuna Island. Aside from Gray waking up about half in hour into the trip and loudly complaining about his current predicament, the boat ride was surprisingly peaceful. It may have helped that Natsu was incapacitated by his motion sickness which meant he wouldn't be arguing with Gray the whole time. Lucy had proven to be rather entertaining to talk with, she was pretty curious about the kind of magic Peter employed and the kinds of missions he's been on in the past, it seemed she didn't find his jobs to deal with curses as boring as he thought she would.

He inquired about her own magic too, mainly around the kinds of spirits she could summon, what they could do and what they were like.

"Never knew the Zodiac spirits had such... colorful personalities" Peter said after Lucy finished explaining what Taurus, Virgo, Cancer and Aquarius were like.

"Yeah, their rally something" Lucy said with a sheepish grin before she noticed how dark it's gotten and felt a chill run up her spine as she looked down at the dark waters of the ocean around them as the sun had finally set a few minutes ago "Man it's creepy out here"

"Yeah" Peter said with a nod as he looked out at the dark sea before he chuckled "For all we know, some kind of sea monster's watching us right now"

"Please don't say that!" Lucy whined.

"Could be right under us, waiting to knock us over and eat us" Peter said in a creepy voice "Perfect time too. No land for miles and miles around"

"STOP IT!" Lucy yelled in frustration, causing Peter to snicker.

"Don't worry Lucy, your way scarier than any old sea monster we'll see out here" Happy said with a smile, causing Lucy's brow to twitch.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" she growled at the talking cat who giggled in response.

"Least you aren't tied up" Gray said with annoyance as he tried to see if the webs he was in would give way yet "UGH, why am I still tied up like this?"

"Payback for the time you slid some ice under me and caused me to sip and fall" Peter said with a smirk as he leaned back and rested his hands behind his head and looked up at the night time sky "Don't worry, they'll give in another hour"

Gray growled at Peter before he looked towards the boat driver that had been oddly quite the whole trip "This is your fault too buddy! Why'd you decide to let us on in the first place? You didn't seem to eager to take us to Galuna until you found out we'll mages"

The man was quite for a moment before he turned back to face them all "The name's Bobo"

"Hi Bobo," Peter said with a small wave.

"And if you must know, I sued to be a citizen on Galuna Island" Bobo revealed, quirking peter, Lucy and Gray's interest "But... I had to flee. I just couldn't take it anymore. I should warn you, tragedy befalls any who step foot on the island, there's no avoiding it. That is, unless your able to lift the curse"

"Dealing with curses is my specialty Cap'n Bobo" Peter said with a confident grin as he made out a few constellations he normally couldn't see at night in Magnolia due to the light pollution.

"Even ones such as this?" Bobo said as he moved his cloak out of the way enough to reveal his left arm which has since been transformed into some sort of demonic looking limb.

"Whoa..." Peter said as he sat up and stared at the man's transformed arm with wide eyes.

Gray, Lucy and Happy all had similar expressions on their faces as they stared at Bobo's arm. Neither of them had ever seen such a thing before in their lives, even Peter in all his years dealing with curses has never seen something that could so radically alter a person's body like this.

"Are you saying that a curse caused this?" Gray said with wide eyes.

"Yes, that's right" Bobo said with a nod as Peter continued to examine his arm.

"Interesting..." Peter muttered before he held a hand up and after a brief flash of light, a small notebook with a magic pen attached appeared in it.

He quickly opened it and began to write down a few notes, glancing up at Bobo's arm every few seconds before writing down a few more things along with a small, highly detailed sketch of Bobo's arm.

"Seen anything like this before Peter?" Gray asked.

"Not like this, no" Peter said with a shake of his head as he jotted down a few more things before closing his notebook and sending it back to the small magical pocket dimension he drew it from in the first place.

"Oh man..." Lucy said as she stared at Bobo's arm with growing fear, already dreading this request even more than she was earlier.

Bobo looked up ahead and nodded as he increased the speed of the boat "Up ahead, that's the island"

Peter, Lucy, Happy and Gray all turned to see a distant dark mass in the distance along with a light towards the top. As they drew closer, they could begin to make out a few details about the island such as the jungles it was covered in along with a large singular mount towards it's center.

"What's that light on the top of that mountain?" Lucy asked and if she focused hard enough, she swore she could hear distant chanting coming from the island, likely from the source of the light itself.

"No idea..." Peter said with a sigh, his enhanced hearing, while nowhere up to Natsu's level, could just faintly make out the chanting coming from the island "But something tells me we'll find out soon enough"

"Think it could be connected to the curse?" Gray asked.

"Maybe, maybe not" Peter said as he turned back to ask Bobo some more questions before he noticed something odd...

Bobo was gone.

"Uh guys, where's Bobo?" Peer said with wide eyes as he looked around for signs of the boat driver.

"Huh?" Lucy said as she turned back only to panic when she noticed that Bobo was indeed gone "AHHH what happened? Did he fall over?"

"No, I didn't hear anything" Gray said as he leaned out as far as he could and looked through the dark waters to see if he might be able to spot the man.

"How the hell could we've lost the damn driver?" Peter said before he felt his danger sense going off and looked back to see something that caused him to pale "Oh sweet mother of god, why?"

Lucy, Gray and happy all followed Peter's gaze and paled at the sight off a massive eighty foot tall wave rushing towards them. All four of them let out screams of terror while Natsu simply groaned in misery as the wave's crest came surging towards them and the boat began to break up under the force of the wave.

"Happy, can't you fly us out of here!" Lucy screamed.

"I can't, I'm not strong enough!" Happy yelled back just as the wave crashed down on them, shattering the boat and sending them all into the sea.

The last thing Peter felt before he lost consciousness was a cold wet embrace as he and the others were dragged into the dark crushing depths of the ocean...

...

"W-Where... where am I?"

Those were the first words that escaped Lucy's mouth as she slowly opened her eyes to see that it was morning and she was looking up at a sunny, blue sky. Her whole body felt like it was used as a punching bag by a Vulcan. She also felt like she was lying on something hard, but oddly warm. She let out a hiss pf pain as she sat up and turned to see what she was lying on only to see that it was Peter.

She couldn't help but blush as she realized that she was sitting right on top of his groin and something hard and slowly growing was pressing against her rear. This wasn't the first time she's felt an erection but this was definitely bigger than the last one she felt by a good inch or two if what she was feeling was right. If this was what Mira was being given, Lucy could understand why the woman always seemed to be in a chipper mood, she knows she'd be too. With a shake of her head, Lucy quickly climbed off the teen and made to grab his helmet to remove and see if the man was still alive when his hand suddenly shot up and grabbed her wrist.

She froze as Peter let out a cough and slowly sat up.

"Shit... what hit us?" he groaned as he brushed some sand off himself.

"A tidal wave from the looks of it" Lucy said as she stood up and tried to ignore the phantom feeling of what was pressed against her when earlier, now was not the time to think 'that'!

Peter nodded as he forced himself back to his feet and let out another pained groan before he noticed Lucy blush and advert her gaze "what?"

"Um Peter..." Lucy scratched her cheek as she pointed down towards his waist with her other hand.

Peter frowned at this before he realized what she was pointing at and quickly turned around "S-Sorry!"

"It's fine" Lucy said with a cough as she mentally tried to force the blood out of her face at the very noticeable bulge she saw in his pants "It uh, it happens to all of us"

Peter froze at this and looked over his shoulder at Lucy "I beg your pardon?"

"You know what I mean" the blonde corrected herself with a cough "Are you, are you good to go?"

"Uh, could you give me a minute?" Peter asked sheepishly, embarrassed couldn't even begin to describe how he was feeling.

"S-Sure" Lucy stammered "I'm gonna go look for Natsu, gray and Happy"

Peter nodded at this "Please do... and please don't tell them-"

"Trust me, I wont" Lucy said with a nervous laugh.

If she did tell them ,than one of them, probably Happy, might end up telling Mirajane if they get back to the Guild and the sweet barmaid might think that Lucy was trying to snatch her man up. The thought of a pissed off Mirajane coming after her because she believed that Lucy was trying to take her man filled her with more fear than Erza should she come after them. Erza just might be possible to negotiate with... Mira on the other hand-

"I'd have better luck taking on a shark with no arms in the middle of the ocean" Lucy said with dread in her tone as she stopped and took this moment to examine her surroundings.

They appeared to be on the edge of jungle that boarded a white sandy beach with the ocean beyond that. She could make out the remains of the boat they arrived in along with Natsu, Gray and Happy's half buried in sand forms. She quickly rushed over just as the three began to awaken with various sounds of pain and discomfort.

"Ugh... looks like we made it" Natsu said as he pulled himself to his feet and looked around.

"We're lucky that wave washed us ashore" Lucy said with a sigh as she looked around to see no one else visible.

"I don't know if I'd call it lucky" Gray said as he brushed some sand out of his hair before he noticed the absence of their fifth member "Hey, where's Peter?"

"I'm here" Peter called out from somewhere in the trees "I'll be out in a second"

"What's he doing, going to the bathroom?" Natsu asked as he pulled Happy out of the sand who let out a relieved sigh.

"Uh, no..." Lucy said with a blush forming on her face "He's uh, taking care of something"

"What is it?" Gray asked before he noticed Lucy's blush deepened and broke out into a laugh "Oh you've gotta be kidding me"

"Oh shut it!" Lucy snapped while Natsu watched them with confusion before glancing at Happy.

"Any idea what their going on about?" he asked with a nod towards a laughing Gray and a angered and embarrassed Lucy.

"No" Happy said with a shake of his head "They must've drank too much sea water"

"Probably" Natsu agreed as Peter stepped into sight.

"Nice to see we've all made I-" Peter began before he looked around and frowned "Any signs of Bobo?"

"No" Gray said as he stood up and brushed some more sand off him and pulled a bit of seaweed that was on his pants off.

"Forget about that stuff for now and lets go exploring!" Natsu said with obvious excitement.

"AYE!" Happy said in agreement.

"We've been here only thirty seconds and you've already forgotten about the mission?" Lucy said with a sweatdrop as she reached into the holster where she held her Gate keys to retrieve the folded request form for this job.

She unfolded it and quickly scanned over it's contents to see if it could offer up any more information about their quest.

"Lets see... apparently there's only one settlement on the entire island" Lucy said as she read the brief description about the island "The village chief is the one that put out the request, so I guess we're gonna have to find him"

"Not so fast" Gray said, drawing everyone's attention towards him.

"Forget about it Gray" Natsu said with annoyance "You cant take us back to the Guild now that the boat's been destroyed"

"Unless you know hw to make a boat out of the wreckage of the one we came in on and the trees around us" Peter said as he looked around the area at the scattered remains of their boat.

"Your right" Gray said with a sigh "Which is why, I'm coming with you"

This took everyone back by surprise.

"Huh?" Lucy said with shock.

"He definitely drank too much sea water" Happy loudly whispered to Natsu who nodded with wide eyes.

"Y-Yeah" the dragon slayer agreed.

"Or too much sun" Peter offered up his own explanation for Gray's sudden shift "He's looking a little redder than usual"

Gray scowled at them "That's not why. I refuse to sit by and watch as you three make S-class before me!"

"Okay, now this is starting to make sense" Peter said with a obvious sigh of relief "For a second, I though the world was about to end"

"Aye sir!" Happy said with a jump.

"Besides, if you get kicked out the Guild would get pretty boring pretty quick" Gray said with a shrug "Gramps will be upset-"

"Pissed beyond all reasoning is more like it" Peter interrupted.

"-But he wont say mad us for long if we do this" Gray said with a smirk "Let's go"

"Alright!" Natsu said with a grin as he was shook with excitant "Ah man I can already see Erza's face when we pull this off"

"I can also see her face when she finds out what we did, regardless" Peter said with a sigh of dread 'Doubt Mira's gonna save me from her'

Hell, she might join in!

"Oh yeah, that reminds me" Gray said with a snap of his fingers and looked at Peter "Mira wanted me to tell you that you and her are gonna have a very long talk when you get back"

"I figured as much" Peter said with a saddened expression under his helm.

"Whelp, let's get going" Natsu said as he brushed a bit more sand off his pants and pointed in a random direction "We're gonna have to hoof it a little if we wanna get there by sundown"

"Oh joy" Lucy said with a sigh "Wandering through a jungle on a cursed island, so fun"

"Your the one that wanted this" Peter said with a shrug "Too late to back out now"

"I never wanted this in the first place" Lucy scowled in annoyance as she folded her arms under her well sized breasts.

"Until she saw the size of the reward, the fact we'd be on a tropical island and she'll get a Gate key out of this" Happy said with a snicker, causing Lucy to glare at the blue furred feline.

"Shut it cat!"

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Complications arise...


	9. Chapter 9

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

**Bladewolf101**: Eventually.

**Zayden StormVoid**: We'll be seeing who Peter will be up against soon.

**Blood Spider**: We'll be seeing a Sinister Six eventually but they wont be replacing the Oracion Seis for when they pop up.

**Alex-Fylppy**: Lucy wont see him as a love interest per say, more of they'll be closer friends because of the events that'll unfold in this arc with a bit of obvious lust thrown in. Phantom Lord is when any actual romantic feelings will begin to grow. Ultear's interest in Peter will grow a little more when she sees how he handles himself against Lyon's people. I wouldn't say the Marvel women will be villains, more of opponents since they aren't actively seeking to hunt him down and kill him.

**CRUDEN**: Galuna Island isn't gonna kick their asses... it's gonna straight up carve it's name into them and rename them it's bitch.

**superpirece**: He'll come to rival some of the Spriggan 12.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Fairy Tail characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

"You know, aside from this odd sense of horrid doom looming over us, this island isn't half bad" Peter said several hours into their trek to the island's long village.

The sun had set just a few minutes ago, throwing the jungle into a eerie darkness. The only source of light being the small flame that Natsu had lit in his hands for Lucy and Gray's sake. Natsu had enhanced vision thanks to his dragon slaying magic while Peter had his helm's magical lenses. Happy, while a magical cat was still a cat and thus possessed their night vision to help him navigate the dark terrain.

"I could do without all the bugs" Lucy said with a frown as she slapped another mosquito that landed on her arm, smearing over her already bite ridden limb. She made a face of disgust at this before she wiped it off "What the hell was whatever god that made mosquitos on when he made these damn things?!"

"No idea" Peter said with a shrug as he wandered through the humid foliage without a single mosquito bite on him, it seemed his spider like nature, thanks in large to his stingers, kept them at bay while Gray's body seemed cold to the little blood sucking insects eyes and Natsu's was too hot for their taste "Maybe you can ask him or her if you ever get the chance"

"I don't think it'll matter by than anyhow" Lucy said with a sigh as a few more flew and hovered in front of her face.

Happy giggled at the sight of this "They seem to really like you the most Lucy"

"I noticed" she bit out in annoyance.

"I'm just surprised she hasn't decided to go hide in that clock spirit of hers" Natsu said with a snicker "I would've thought you'd already riding along inside him by now"

Lucy was about to offer up a response before she froze mid-step with shock on her face... why in the fuck wasn't she already doing that?

"AHHHHH" Lucy yelled in frustration as she reached for her key holster before Gray spoke up.

"Don't bother Luce, we're already at the village" the ice mage nodded ahead towards a massive wooden wall with a equally large gate.

They were both beautifully designed, even in the dim lighting. On the gate was a simple 'Keep out' sign that caused Peter to snicker as he looked up at the towering barrier.

"Don't know why they bothered with that when it'd be next to impossible to scale this thing on our side" Peter said as he made out a few figures roaming around at the top.

"No way in either..." Gray said with narrowed eyes "Unless you plan to just bust the gate down"

"Let's not" Lucy said with a nervous laugh before she looked up towards the top of the wall and gate before she took a deep breath and shouted "HELLO? IS ANYBODY THERE? WE'RE HERE TO HELP YOU!"

Several seconds passed without a response and Peter saw a few of the figures at the top of the wall paused and glanced down with one of them responding to Lucy's call.

"WHO GOES THERE?"

"WE'RE WIZARDS FROM FAIRY TAIL RESPONDING TO YOUR REQUEST!" Lucy yelled back with a grin.

"Illegally I might add" Peter whispered with a snicker.

"Oh hush you!" Lucy whispered back harshly.

"HOW COME WE WEREN'T NOTIFIED WHEN YOU ACCEPTED THE JOB?" they called back.

"UHHH..." Lucy said as she tried to think of a good excuse.

"Oh what, they didn't see our smoke signals from earlier?" Peter snorted, causing Natsu to chuckle.

"SORRY, THERE MUST'VE BEEN SOME MIX-UP WITH THE PAPER WORK!" Gray shouted.

The guards seemed to quite down at this before another one of them spoke "THAN LET ME SEE YOUR GUILD MARKS! RIGHT NOW"

"Can they even see them from that high?" Peter asked as he turned slightly and pointed towards his Guild mark on his shoulder while Natsu did the same.

"Just humor them" Gray said as he lifted his shirt up to show his while Happy removed his green backpack to show is resting right in the middle of his back.

"Natsu, make your fire a little brighter so they can see" Lucy said as she held her hand up to show her Guild mark on the back of her hand.

Natsu grunted as he did so and they all waited for the guards response. After a few seconds, they all heard shouts of excitement about them being here before the gat grumbled and began to rise. Peter was a bit surprised that their marks could actually be seen from that height, especially when he considered their Guild's emblem sizes. Apparently, the people of Galuna Island had vision almost as good as Peter did.

_'Must be good genetics... or magic'_ Peter considered as the five of them stepped through the open gate and into the village.

"It's like we're stepping into a giant monsters mouth!" Happy said with excitement.

"Are you trying to freak me out?" Lucy asked with annoyance.

"No, but maybe the large group of villagers all covered from head to toe might" Peter nodded towards the large crowd before them.

A short robed man with a staff that possessed a crescent shaped stone on the end of it stepped forward and gave them a small bow "I'm Moka, the village chief and on behalf of everyone here, I welcome you. Pleasantries aside there's something you need to see"

"Straight to business already, I like it" Peter said with a nod as Moka turned back towards his fellow villagers.

"Now my people!"

And with that, the villages all removed their cloaks and robes to show various parts of their bodies were as physically altered as Bobo's was. Peter's eyes narrowed as he took in the wide range of altered limbs, torsos and faces. There didn't seem to be a particular pattern to what part of the body was altered and to what degree, even the deformities themselves varied in appearance.

_'Interesting...'_ Peter thought as he summoned his notebook and pen again and quickly wrote down his observations as the others took in the villagers appearances.

"Wow, look at your sideburns!" Natsu said with shock towards Moka's long white sideburns.

"Not that" he said as he shook his deformed arm "I was trying to show you what happened to my arm. Everyone on the island as suffered a horrible disfigurement because of this curse. Not even the animals have been spared"

"Uh excuse me?" Peter said as he raised a hand and stepped forward, causing the villagers to focus on him "Uh, hi, I'm Peter, Fairy Tail's sorta unofficial resident expert on curses. I'm sorry to ask this, but are you positive that what you and your people are experiencing is in fact a Curse and not some sort of disease?"

"What kind of disease would cause this?" Lucy asked with a frown.

"You'd be surprise how common physically altering diseases there are in the world" Peter responded as he waited for the chief's answer.

He doubted it was a disease that these people were facing but he needed to gather as much information as he could. He needs to consider every possibility possible or he may end up making things even worse for these people.

Moka sighed at this "We've consulted with dozens of doctors young man, but they've all concluded that whatever this is that affects us is no mere disease. You see, our symptoms began around the same time the moon fell under an evil spell"

"Evil spell, affecting the moon?" Gray said with confusion while Natsu, Happy and Lucy looked equally lost.

"Is that even possible Natsu?" Happy asked as he looked up towards his foster father.

"I've never heard of anything like that" Natsu shook his head.

"Yeah, me neither" Lucy said in agreement.

"Since ancient times this island has absorbed the light of the moon, causing it to glow as beautifully as the moon itself" Moka said with a distant look on his face as he likely remembered better times for him and his people before a shadow grew on it "But several years ago, the moons color began to change and eerie purple was casted upon the island"

Peter hummed at this as he wrote it down in his notebook before he glanced up at the moon just as the clouds overhead began to pass by, giving them a clear view of it. It was, to Peter's and the other's surprise, purple and it did cast an eerie purple glow on the island.

"Oh man..." Lucy said with a shiver as she stared at the altered moon.

"What in the hell?" Peter said as he tired to think of a reason for the moon's altered coloration, no curse he's ever encountered or heard of was capable of such a feat.

He was starting to see why this quest was ranked as S-class...

"Now that's creepy looking" Gray said with wide eyes towards the purple colored moon.

"Stand back" Moka suddenly said as his body began to shake as did the other villagers "The change it's about to begin"

Before any of the fairy tail wizards could say anything, the people all let out various screams of pain and fear as their bodies began to radically alter themselves to completely match with the minor alterations they sported previously. Peter watched the horrid scene closely, taking note how the people were seemingly affected by the purple light of the moon above. It seemed that the moon completed or at least, fully transformed a person into... well the closest thing he could think of was a demon.

"Oh my god" Lucy said with horror on her face as she watched these men, women and even children violently change into some sort of monsters.

Natsu and Gray were both sporting uneasy looks while Happy had buried his face in Natsu's chest and covered his ears in an effort to muffle the agonized screams the villagers were making. Than just as suddenly as it started, it stopped and the screams died down and before the Fairy Tail mages was a large group of demonic beings.

"I'm sorry if our appearances frightened you" Moka said in a sad, tired tone.

"It's okay, I'm just extremely confused" Gray said with wide eyes.

"You poor people" Lucy said as she blinked back tears.

"Oh man, you guys..." Natsu said as he stared at them all with wide eyes before a massive grin appeared on his face "LOOK SO COOL!"

Everyone turned towards Natsu at this with various shocked and confused looks on their faces.

"It's awesome" Natsu said with obvious enthusiasm "You've got horns and stuff. Man I'm so jealous!"

"Natsu, your speaking privileges are hereby revoked until further notice" Peter said with a glare of annoyance towards the pink haired man "Say another damn thing like that again and lets see if I don't ram your head into every damn tree on this island, as a start!"

Gray and Lucy both flinched at the snarl that Peter spoke in while Natsu glared back at the man.

"I wasn't trying to be rude! I think they look awesome!"

"They don't want to look like-" Peter began before he stopped and turned back to the group of demonically altered villagers "Quick question, if I do find a way to fix you, does anyone here wish to stay as they are now? Trust me, it's a lot more common than you think"

His question was met with a series of 'no's and negative head shakes, causing him to nod.

"Just making sure" Peter said with a thumbs up before he rounded on Natsu again "None of them want to stay like this you insensitive asshole!"

Natsu grumbled at this before he sighed and looked back at the villagers with a apologetic expression "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend anyone..."

"It's okay" one of the villagers that looked like a bird of some sort said "Your the first that's ever complemented us like that"

"Yeah, no one's thought we looked cool before" another said.

"Anyway" Moka said, getting the conversation back on track "As you all witnessed, whenever the moon shows it's purple face in the sky, the people of the village take on a horrible demonic form! If it isn't a curse, than what else could it possibly be!"

Peter looked around and noticed the looks o despair and hopelessness on many of the villagers faces, even with how deformed they were now. It was pretty heartbreaking, but he closed his eyes and took a deep breath and steeled himself to it, he couldn't allow emotions to get in the way with something like this. Curses reacted to negative emotions and you needed a clear, calm head to try and combat them, the slightest mistake could make it even worse than it already is.

_'And that's the last thing any of these people need' _Peter thought grimly.

"Will you guys change back in the morning?" Lucy asked.

"We will" Moka said with a nod and a somewhat relieved look on his face before it grew grim "However... there are some poor souls that could no longer switch back to their human forms, for they've lost their minds"

Peter quickly jotted this down as well, along with everything else the chief had said. So far he's gathered that the moon seems to be somehow connected to this curse which in turn physically alters people into demonic like beings. And it seems that after a while, people lose their minds, either to their grief and despair or because the constant back and forth changing had affected their minds in some way.

_'Perhaps some sort of identity crisis? Or maybe the curse begins to alter a person state of mind in such a way they believe they are a demon_' Peter thought as he wrote down this possible theory to why the villagers would go mad after a time.

"The fate of these unfortunate souls, in the grip of madness..." Moka said with tears beginning to form in his eyes "We've no choice but to put them to death"

This took the mages back, Lucy looked horrified while Gray and Peter paled. Peter froze mid word and stared up at the chief with wide eyes while Happy looked like he was about to empty his stomach all over the ground.

"B-But they might change back to normal someday!" Natsu said as he tired to wrap his mind around the fact that these villagers before him were killing off one another when it seemed that they've gone mad from this curse. So far, this S-class quest wasn't even coming close to what he thought it'd be like.

"If we waited for that to happen, the monsters would surely kill us all" Moka snapped angrily as tears began to leak rom his eyes as he pulled a photo out that Peter saw had a familiar face on it "We tried capturing them in the past. Hoping that they would one day change back, but they always broke free. The curse, it's grip on them was too great... I should know, I was forced to kill my very own son!"

Lucy's eyes widened as she recognized the man in the photo "That's, that's the guy from the boat! We just saw him-"

"Shhh" Gray said as he gave her a look that told her to stop before he glanced back at the photo with a unreadable expression "That explains why he disappeared like that. He's dead... but his soul can't rest in peace"

Lucy looked shocked at this "W-What..."

"You ever deal with ghosts on these kinds of requests Peter?" Happy asked in a quiet voice as he flew out of Natsu's arms and landed on said teen's shoulders.

"No..." Peter shook his head sadly "this mission is proving to be way outside my league"

It was than Moka bowed to them, his body trembling "Please lift this evil curse off our island. If it goes on ay longer we may all fall victim to it. We'll die!"

"That's not going to happen" Peter said as he snapped his notebook closed and sent it back to the pocket dimension he pulled it from earlier "You have my word..."

Lucy nodded "Yeah, we'll find a way to break this thing's hold on you all"

"There's only one way to lift this wretched curse from us" Moka said as he suddenly glared up at the moon with purge anger etched over his face "The moon, the moon must be wiped from the sky!"

Lucy, Natsu, Gray and happy all stared in shock at the chief's words while Peter frowned and glanced back up at the moon.

_'Whatever's going on here, the moon's involved' _Peter thought with his brow furrowing _'I just need to find out how'_

Things seemed to be growing more and more complicated as they went.

...

_'We may have bitten way more off than we can chew with this request'_ Peter thought as he went through his notes in regards to the curse that's affecting this island.

The villagers were kind enough to offer them all a hut to sleep in while they were here. Lucy was busy changing into a pair of black spandex shorts that, in his opinion, looked a little too small and a dark blue cropped tube top. Safe to say, Peter was having a little trouble concentrating on his notebook with a girl as attractive as Lucy dressed so provocatively. She could rival Mirajane when the white haired beauty felt like teasing Peter a little whenever she invited him over to spend the night. How the hell Gray and Natsu hadn't notice Lucy's appearance was beyond him.

_'Or they have and are better at hiding it than I give them credit for'_ Peter thought as happy gazed out the window at the purple colored moon.

"Wow, I never thought the moon could look so creepy" he said as he stared up at the apparent cause for Galuna Island's curse.

"Hurry up and close the window!" Lucy said as she finished setting up her bed roll for the night "You heard what the chief said, we gotta stay out of the moon light or we risk turning into some kind of monsters"

"I think it'll be a while until we reach that level of exposure" Peter said as he dotted down a few ideas of how to possibly handle this curse that didn't involve destroying the moon.

"Well I don't feel like pushing it" Lucy huffed as Gray emerged from the hut's small bathroom.

"So, how we gonna do this?" Gray said as he glanced at Peter with an expectant look on his face.

"I don't know, why you looking at me like I do?" Peter asked with a frown.

"Haven't you done a fuck ton of these kinds of missions before?" Gray asked with annoyance.

"Yes, but not every curse is exactly the same" Peter said with a sigh "And none of the curses I've dealt with in the past caused actual physical deformities like what we've seen tonight"

"Greeeeeeeat" Gray said with a eye roll as he made his way over to a chair and slumped in into it.

"Hey, when I've found something that can help, I'll make sure your the first to know" Peter said with a scowl towards the ice mage before he blinked and cupped his chin in thought "Well, second to know since I'll be the first to know obviously"

Gray grunted at this as he began to remove his shirt while Natsu settled on his bed roll with a tired sigh.

"We're worry about this stuff tomorrow" he said with a yawn as he laid down with his hands behind his head "For now, let's get some sleep"

"Aye sir" Happy said as he flew down and landed next to Natsu before curling up beside him.

"Fine by me" Gray said with an equally tired yawn as he laid down on his own with only a pair of boxers on.

Lucy made to slip into her own bed roll between the two before she noticed that Peter still hadn't gotten dressed for bed and was busy scribbling away in his notebook. She gave her bed roll a brief glance before walking over towards Peter and sat down in front of him and rested her chin on her knees.

"Not heading to bed yet?" she asked with a grin.

"Nah, mind's too busy" Peter said as he tapped the side of his head with his pen before he resumed his writing "You can head off to bed with the others. I'm probably gonna be up a while trying to figure out a way to undo this curse with what's been given to us"

"Hopefully nothing that involves blowing up the moon" Lucy snorted.

"We'll call that plan 'C'" Peter chuckled before he glanced out at the purple colored celestial body with a thoughtful look on his face "The moon's coloration didn't change until after we got to the island, so the curse's effect is localized strictly to the island and doesn't seem to be spreading, which is good"

"Curses can spread?" Lucy said with surprise.

"Yeah" Peter said with a nod as he returned his attention to the blonde "They can spread in a manner similar to diseases, depending on how you make them. Direct contact, air, water, hell just cough on someone if your inflicted with a particular curse or give them something that's infused with a curse and you risk causing a cursed epidemic"

"Wow... I had no idea curses worked that way" Lucy said with shock.

"Most curses may not be as flashy as magic is, but it's almost as versatile" Peter revealed.

"Guess you've seen just about every kind under the sun, huh?" Lucy said.

"Not every kind, but more than most in the Guild, barring the Master of course" Peter said with a snort.

"Surprised I don't hear much about curses, if they can be as bad as you say they are, and seem to be based on what we just all saw" Lucy said with a frown.

"Well most curses aren't all that terrifyingly horrible. A lot of them aren't even fatal" Peter said as he closed his notebook and set it on the ground before leaning back in his chair and folding his arms across his chest "Most cause mental problems, make you feel really sick, see things that aren't there or make whatever you eat taste like literal crap"

"Bleh" Lucy said with a face "I think I'll take being slowly turned into a demon over tasting shit for the rest of my life"

"Heh, same" Peter laughed before his voice grew more somber "Though slowly going crazy and reduced to some rabid animal really isn't something I want to live out the rest of my life as..."

Lucy nodded as the two sat there in a somber silence. They could hear the insects outside along with a few of the villagers walking about and conversing with each other. Natsu, Gray and Happy had long since slipped into a deep sleep if the snores coming from them were anything to go by. Lucy frowned at the volume of their snores while Peter wondered if he could muffle the three wby webbing their mouths shut.

"So, I'm told your trying to write a book?" Peter asked after a few minutes of silence between them.

Lucy blinked at this before she nodded with a smiling growing on her face "Yeah, been working on it for a while now. I'm hoping to make a series out of it"

"What's it about?" Peter asked as he leaned forward with a curious look on his face, not that she could tell what he had on under that helm of his.

"It's about a girl that joins a magical Guild and goes on a bunch of crazy adventures with it's various members" Lucy said with a laugh before she shrugged "I'm kinda basing it off my time in Fairy Tail"

"Am I in it?" Peter asked with a quirked head.

"Maaaaybe" Lucy said with a sly grin.

"Well if I am, or at least there's a character based off me in the book, make sure he's accurate to the source" Peter said with a nod.

"Oh really? How so?" Lucy asked with a giggle.

"He's gotta be funny" Peter said.

"Of course" Lucy said with a nod.

"And smart, like really smart" Peter added.

"Smartest man in the guild" Lucy said with an amused eye roll.

"And obviously, he's going to need to be devilishly handsome" Peter said as he made a show of scratching his nose "You know, cause if he's gonna be smart and funny, he's gotta be good looking"

"Well that one might be a bit of a challenge" Lucy said with a smirk "Considering I don't know what you look like under that thing. You could have six eyes or no nose for all I know"

Peter scoffed at this "You really think Mira would go for a guy with six eyes?"

"What girl wouldn't love having such focused attention on her?" Lucy asked with a giggle.

"A girl that doesn't want nightmares, obviously" Peer said with a chuckle.

"Al right, all right, I'll add very, very handsome to his list of traits..." Lucy said as she made a obvious show of looking him over before giving him a sly wink "Along with a few 'large' traits as well"

Peter groaned as he buried his face in his hands "I'm never gonna live that down, am I?"

"Sorry, but probably not" Lucy said with a chuckle "Though if your worried I'm gonna go blabbing that I managed to get a good feel of ya, than don't. Something tells me Mira will be out for my head if I did"

"Eh don't worry, my head will be stuck on a pike next to yours if that happens" Peter said with rim amusement.

"Heads on a pike together, how fitting" Lucy said with a laugh that quickly spread to Peter.

After a few moments, their laughter died down and Lucy glanced at the notebook by Peter's feet before she nodded towards it.

"Could I give it a look? If that's okay I mean"

"Sure" Peter said with a shrug "Nothing incriminating in it far as I know"

"That's what they all say" Lucy said with a smirk as she stretched her leg out until her toes caught the edge of the book and pulled it over to her to pick up.

"I really hope you washed your feet" Peter said in a dry tone "Rather my notebook smell like feet if I can help it"

"Oh hush you, of course I washed them already" Lucy stuck her tongue out before her eyes narrowed playfully and she held her foot up towards Peter and wiggled her toes at him "Wanna give them a good rubbing? I bet you have magic hands"

"Hmmm, how about no" Peter said as he grabbed Lucy's wiggling big toe and pushed her foot down "Not all that good at foot massages any how. Just ask Mira"

"Maybe I will" Lucy said with a grin as she flipped open Peter's notebook to a random page and saw it was filled almost to the edges with various notes and small sketches of items she assumed were cursed that he had to un-curse in the past "Wow... this is a lot stuff"

"I tend to write as much as I can, so I don't risk missing anything vital" Peter said with a shrug as he began to reach up to remove his helm.

Lucy was to engrossed in Peter's notebook to notice as she brought her legs back together until she was in a lotus position and flipped through the pages. The sheer amount of information he had written down was mind bobbling, she's seen official tomes published by certified experts with only half of what Peter had written down.

"You could probably publish a volume or two with this much stuff" Lucy said as she looked back up at Peter with a grin before her eyes widened as she took in his now exposed face.

He was... a lot less handsome than she thought. He wasn't ugly, not by a long shot, in fact he seemed pretty cute in a nerdy sort of way, but she figured someone as breath takingly beautiful as Mirajane would be with a man that was equally as attractive.

'I guess Mira's not all that shallow' Lucy thought, feeling a little guilty to label such a friendly person like Mira as such.

Peter ran a hand through his hair before he noticed Lucy's gaze on him and quirked a brow at her "What?"

"Oh, uh sorry" Lucy blushed as she adverted her gaze from the man "Just noticed you had a nose... and not six eyes"

"No I have six eyes, I've just closed them so it looks like I have two" Peter snickered, causing Lucy to snort as she extended a leg and lightly kicked his skin.

"Shut up"

...

Two hours later and Lucy was at her wits end.

Ever since she laid down to try and sleep, Natsu and Gray's inhuman snoring had kept her wide awake. She tired to cover her head with her pillow but the sheer proximity of Natsu and gray had rendered the pillow all but useless.

'_Why couldn't I get my own room'_ Lucy thought with a groan as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

She noticed faint movement in the corner and turned to see Peter's web hammock gently swaying back and forth thanks to a single web line attached to the wall that Peter would use to pull his makeshift bed to before loosening his grip and allowing it to swing away.

"Can't sleep either huh?" Peter asked with amusement in his voice.

"Yeah" Lucy said with a nod before she glared down at Natsu and Gray "I swear their doing this on purpose!"

"Even when their asleep they've gotta one up each other" Peter said with a resigned sigh.

"I'm surprised Natsu isn't being kept awake with how sensitive his hearing is" Lucy said as she climbed out of her bed roll and stood up to stretch.

"That's Natsu for ya, a big old contradiction" Peter said as he glanced at Lucy only to immediately advert his eyes when he saw her bend down to touch her toes, giving him a once in a lifetime view of her rear.

It didn't help that he could see that she wasn't wearing anything underneath those shorts of her's.

Once Lucy was finished with her stretching, she let out a sigh and turned towards Peter with a hand on her hip "Hey, uh Peter?"

"Yo?" Peter said as he focused his gaze on the ceiling.

"Could I... bunk with you, for the night?" Lucy said as she rubbed the back of her neck "I mean, you've gotta be quieter than these two"

Peter's eyes widened at this "Uhhh…"

"I mean, we're both adults here, right?" Lucy asked with a nervous laugh "And I swear I'm not trying to cop a feel or anything"

"Please don't" Peter pleaded as he tried to ignore the image of Lucy, dressed as she was, pressed against him.

Erza Scarlet pressed against him without her armor on was one thing, but Lucy as she was now, that was another matter entirely.

Lucy waited for Peter to deny her request for several seconds before she slowly approached him and with some hesitation on her part, she carefully climbed into the hammock and discovered why Peter was so nervous about her joining him.

He was dressed in only a pair of boxers!

_'Holy shit'_ Lucy thought with wide eyes as she took in Peter's physique.

Even in the dim light she could see that he was pretty well built with mouth watering abs, a chest she could run her hands over all night long and arms that looked like they could crush steel. For the first time since meeting Peter, Lucy wished that the man was single and that Natsu, Happy and Gray weren't in the room with them. She'd love to explore this man's body all night long with her hands and mouth and a few other things as well-

_'Get a hold of yourself! The man's got himself a girl and the last thing you need is a repeat of prom night at the academy!'_ Lucy thought with a headshake as she carefully slid over Peter's body, ignoring the way her breasts glided across his chest in a inviting manner.

After a few twists and turns on her part, Lucy finally settled on a position before she realized that she was now lying on top of Peter almost like a blanket. Seeing that position was a tad bit too intimate, she made to move again when she felt a familiar bulge press against her thigh, causing her to freeze.

_'Uh-oh'_ Lucy thought with a blush as she felt Peter himself tense as well.

With just only a pair of boxers between Lucy's thigh and Peter's groin, she had a much better feel of what he was equipped with and her envy for Mirajane rose. And the fact he was likely hard because of her did a bit for her vanity.

"S-Sorry" Peter coughed as he tried to move so that his erection wasn't pressing up against Lucy before she placed a hand on his chest.

"I-It's fine" she stammered with a blush on her face "I mean, stuff like this happens. It's only n-natural that your body responds this way to what I was doing..."

Sadly, nothing felt natural about what she was feeling pressed against her. And the heat his body gave off caused her to push herself closer and rest her head on it, allowing her to breath in his musk.

_'Fuck...'_ Lucy thought as she bit her lip at the feelings this man was making her body feel.

She had no doubt he could feel her nipples pushing through her thin top and into his chest nor the ever so slight dampening of the space between her legs where his knee was pushed up against.

There was no doubt in either's mind that this was goin to be a very long night...

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, The quest to uncover the curse of Gaulna Island begins!


	10. Chapter 10

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

**DarkDevilKnight**: Yeah, but stuff like that always seems to find it's way to the person you don't wanna know's ears.

**MCRasengan**: Lucy had a bit of an adventurous side to her back before she joined Fairy Tail.

**Zayden StormVoid**: Yeah, trying to figure out Galuna's curse is gonna be a tad more difficult this time around. It'll be a while until Peter reaches the levels of the Spriggan 12, but it'll be worth it.

**Omni-Creator Kami of Anime**: He wasn't the victim of any Etherious in any shape or form and is the reason for his current power set.

**Alex-Flyppy**: Lucy's not a virgin, at least in this story she inst.

**darthwolf**: Maybe.

**Fox Boss:** I have a few ideas for some of Peter's typical rogues gallery, which we're gonna see in this chapter.

**ShashankBhatt**: We'll be seeing how Erza is dealing with her lowkey attraction to Peter next chapter and how it slowly begins to develop.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Fairy tail characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

The following morning proved to be a bit of a hassle for Lucy.

It turned out that she received just as little sleep sharing a hammock with Peter as she would sleeping in between Natsu and Gray. Trying to fall asleep with an erection pressed tightly to your thigh and at one point slid down to between both thighs and lay just above her mound proved to a bit of a challenge. Than there was the fact that at one point Peter turned on to his side which in turn brought Lucy right into his chest where she was forced to stay until he either moved or woke up.

Things were only made worse when Happy woke up and saw the position she was in.

"EEEEEEHHHH, Lucy's trying to sleep with Peter!" the flying blue cat shouted, waking both Natsu and Gray along with Peter and the after mentioned woman.

"I am not you stupid cat!" Lucy bit out as Peter jumped awake before he fell out of his hammock and on to the cold wooden floor.

Sadly, just before Peter fell out entirely, he accidently grabbed Lucy's wrist and brought the startled half naked beauty with him. Thankfully his body proved to be a comfortable cushion for her to land on.

This only seemed to empower Happy as he flew in circles above a groggy Natsu and Gray "See Natsu, she's trying to seduce him!"

"Luce?" Natsu said with a yawn as he rubbed his eyes before looking to see Lucy push herself up so that she was straddling Peter's waist. His eyes widened at the sight, as did Gray's "What the hell are you doing!?"

"It's not what it looks like!" Lucy stammered as she quickly climbed off Peter's groin.

"This is not how I wanted to be woken up this morning" Peter groaned as he climbed back to his feet and rubbed his head "Ow..."

"What time is it?" Gray asked with a yawn as he stood up and stretched his arms over his head until he felt and heard a faint 'pop' from his back.

"Too early" Natsu groaned as he fell back on to his bed roll and looked up to see Happy circling him like a blue cat vulture.

"Blame Happy" Lucy huffed as she folded her arms across her chest and shot an annoyed glare towards the blue Exceed.

"Why were you in Peter's bed Lucy?" Gray asked the blonde with a suspicious look on his face.

"It was quieter where he was" Lucy said as she adverted her gaze from the dark haired teen.

"Uh-huh" Gray said with a tone that showed he wasn't convinced while Happy landed on Natsu's chest and pointed towards her with an accusatory look on his face.

"She was trying to seduce him!"

"I was not you little flea ridden rat!" Lucy growled at Happy.

"Hey, Happy doesn't have any fleas!" Natsu shouted in defense of his friend as he sat up and glared at Lucy "And he's not a rat, he's a cat!"

"You'd think it'd be obvious" Happy said with a shake of his head, causing Lucy to glower at them both as Gray and Peter were busy dressing themselves.

"What the hell was that about?" Gray whispered towards Peter as he threw on a shirt to wear.

"You two were snoring and she thought sleeping with me was the better option" Peter said with a shake of his head "Safe to say, wont be making that mistake again"

"What do you mean?" Gray asked with a furrowed brow.

"She was climbing all over me last night" Peter said with a annoyed sigh "I swore I was gonna get motion sickness from it"

Gray hummed at this before he turned back to see Lucy trying to grab Happy after he made a comment about her weight while Natsu stood between them and prevent the blonde haired girl from strangling his friend.

An hour later, the five of them stood just outside the village's gate, showered, fed and dressed for the day.

"Alright, let's get started!" Natsu yelled as he began to run forward before Peter shot a web line at his back and stopped him after a few feet with a simple tug.

"Whoa there hotshot" Peter said as Natsu let out a startled yelp and fell to the ground with a 'thud' "First we've gotta formulate a search pattern or we're just gonna be running around in circles all day"

"We gotta do a what?" Happy said with confusion as he landed next to Natsu who was busy glaring at Peter while he ripped the webbing off his back.

Peter sighed at the blue cat "we've gotta ick reasonable places to start looking around that could be a clue to where this curse came from"

"Ohhhhh" Happy said with wide eyes before he blinked and shrugged "Okay"

"Any ideas where to start?" Gray asked with a raised brow while Peter hummed in thought before looking towards the center of the island where the large mountain laid.

"We can start heading there" Peter pointed towards the raised area of land a few miles away "We saw a light up there the other night"

"I swore I could hear chanting the other night when we were first coming in" Lucy said with a slight shiver "You think whatever's going on up there might be connected to the curse?"

"Only one way to find out" Peter said with a shrug before he turned towards Natsu "Oi, matchstick!"

"What!?" Natsu growled at the white clad wizard before he saw Peter point towards the distant mountain.

"See mountain? Mountain might be connected to curse. So we go to mountain to look around" Peter said in a slow and deliberate manner "Understand?"

"Fuck you!" Natsu said as he jumped to his feet and stabbed a finger into Peter's chest "I'm not that big of an idiot like Gray is!"

"The fuck you just say to me you ember sucking bitch!" Gray said as he shoved Peter out of the way so that eh and Natsu were now glaring into each other's very eyes.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say there was some unresolved sexual tension between these two" Lucy said dryly as Peter remained lying on the ground, staring up at the sky.

"Same" Peter nodded in agreement before he sat upright and loudly clapped his hands, getting Natsu and Gray's attentions before they can initiate another brawl "Save the ass kicking for one another later, we've got a curse to figure out, a village to save and graves to make for ourselves for when Erza finds us"

At this, everyone paled as a sense of doom hung over their heads.

"we're all gonna die aren't we!" Happy whined with tears in his eyes.

"Probably" Gray said as he grew paler than snow "To think it'd be Erza that's going to end up doing me end, I should've known"

"We all should've" Peter said with a sigh before he noticed Natsu shaking "You okay there Natsu-"

"If anyone should be afraid, it's Erza!" Natsu said as a fire seemed to ignite in his eyes "Once we complete this job, she'll realize that her days as top dog at the Guild are numbered!"

"There is so many flaws with that logic but okay" Peter blinked at the Dragon Slayer before Natsu suddenly grabbed him by the collar "Whoa, what are yo-"

"Come on, time's a wasting!" Natsu said as he broke off into a run with a startled Peter in his grip.

"H-Hey, let me go you idiot!" Peter yelled as he found himself being dragged by a overly excited Natsu.

"There he goes again" Happy said with a grin before he summoned his wings and flew after them "I better go make sure he doesn't accidently kill him"

"Who, Peter or Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Either one!" Happy replied.

Lucy couldn't help but grin at this before she noticed the look Gray was giving her "What?"

"You might wanna be careful Lucy" Gray said as he nodded towards the direction Peter, Natsu and Happy went "Man's taken"

"I'm aware" Lucy said with a frown.

"Waking up to see you practically naked in his hammock this morning says otherwise" Gray stated, causing Lucy to blush a little.

"I wasn't naked" she muttered "He was just nice enough to let me bunk with him since between all of you, he doesn't snore like a damn bear yelling into a microphone"

"Hey, I'm just giving you my two cents on the matter" Gray said as he held his hands up "And it's not me you gotta convince you aren't trying to swipe him out from under Mira, it's Mira herself. You don't wanna end up like the last girl that thought she could swoop in and take him"

"Huh?" Lucy said with confusion "What girl? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Girl named Ami" Gray revealed with a thoughtful look on his face "She joined up about a year ago, not long after Peter and Mira started to date. She was a fire-maker mage"

"Bet Natsu loved her" Lucy said with a snort.

"Nah, he hated her because of what I'm about to tell you" Gray said with a shake of his head before he took a deep breath and began "Not long after she joined up she started to hang out with Petr a lot. Most of us, including Mira just figured she was being friendly with the guy, didn't think much of it... After a while people started to notice she kept trying to go on jobs with him, sat with him every time he came to the Guild, even started stopping by his place on her way to the Guild in the morning"

"Doesn't sound all that different from what Natsu's doing with me" Lucy said with a chuckle before it died from the look Gray had on his face.

"She also began to talk shit about Mira when she was with Peter" Gray revealed, causing Lucy's eyes to widen "Not overtly, obviously, but she'd make these little comments every once in a while that anyone with half a brain could see were back handed insults. Peter I don't think at the time he really realized what she was saying about Mira, but a lot of us did"

"And you went to Mira with this, she realized what was going on and put a stop to it?" Lucy guessed.

"Nope" Gray said with a shake of his head "We tried to keep Mira from finding out. Girl had enough problems at the time, last thing she needed to hear was that some random skank was trying to snatch her boyfriend up. So me, Natsu, Elfman and a few others all cornered her one day and told her to back off if she knew what was good for her... she didn't take it well"

"Gee, I wonder why" Lucy said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey it was either us or Erza" Gray said in his defense "I don't know about you, but I think we were the merciful option"

"Erza knew?" Lucy said with shock.

Gray nodded "She was the first to notice these things. About how Ami was spending a lot of time with Peter I mean"

"Why didn't she mention it to Mira?" Lucy inquired with a confused frown "I thought she and Mira were pretty good friends?"

Gray's response was a wordless shrug.

_'Well that's helpful'_ Lucy thought with a twitching eye brow before something occurred to her _'Wait, if Erza was the first to notice what Ami was doing, she'd have to been watching Peter pretty closely beforehand...'_

Which begged the question, why was Erza watching Peter already?

Before she could give that particular thought anymore attention, Gray let out a sigh as he looked of into the distance "Well anyway, Ami didn't take our warning to heart and proceeded to step up her game to try and swipe Peter away from Mira. It got to the point that even Mira noticed and well..."

"What happened to Ami?" Lucy asked with a sense of dread in her voice, already having an idea of how things went down.

"What do you think?" Gray said with a shrug as he headed of in the direction Natsu, Peter and Happy went "She reminded everyone why she was the Demon of Fairy Tail"

At this, Lucy's blood went cold.

...

"So, any idea of where to start looking?" Natsu said after he and Peter had been walking around for several minutes in complete silence "I mean the mountain at the center of the island seems too... obvious"

Happy, after catching up and reminding Natsu to release Peter before he accidently killed him by dragging him around all over the island, had flown ahead top see if he could find anything that could be related to this curse business and Gray and Lucy were still a ways behind the two.

"It probably is, but at least we can say we've checked it" Peter said with a shake of his head "From what I can gather, there's no one particular spot that the villagers know of that could've caused this Curse to originate from. It'll be a hassle but we might get lucky. But if nothing turns up, it may help me narrow down what it is we're dealing with. Like if this curse was an accident of some sort... or something worse"

"What'd ya mean?" Natsu asked with a confused look on his face.

"It may help me decide whether this curse is 'natural' or as natural as curses can get, or if someone intentionally inflicted it on these people" Peter revealed.

Natsu stopped walking and stared at Peter in shock "You think someone could've intentionally done this to these people?"

"It's possible" Peter said with a nod as he took a few steps forward and stopped to rub the back of his neck "The moon, far as I know, there's no 'natural' curse that can affect something like the moon to only curse a specific area like Galuna. Which means it's possible that someone's set whatever curse affects these people to respond in accordance to the eerie purple light the moon is displaying here"

"But why would someone wanna do that?" Natsu demanded with growing anger "what do they get from all this?!"

"Who knows" Peer said with a shrug "Maybe these people are merely being tested on, to see how a curse like this reacts on a population over a specific period of time... maybe someone was trying to do something else that involved the moon and it backfired and this curse came about. Or maybe..."

"Or maybe what?" Natsu asked.

"Or maybe someone's doing this just for the hell of it" Peter said with a sigh as he turned back to see a shocked Natsu "Maybe there is no real point. No reason behind all this, they just wanted to torture a populace with this curse because they could"

"What kind of sick bastard would do this?" Natsu asked with a disturbed look on his face.

"I think the shorter list would be who wouldn't do this" Peter said with grim amusement "There's a number of Dark guilds that could be behind this kind of thing-"

"NATSU!" Happy shouted as he suddenly came flying towards the two with a shocked look on his face "NATSU, NATSU!"

"What is it buddy?" Natsu said as the blue flying cat came to a stop in front of the two and pointed in the direction he came from "I just saw something down at the beach that I don't remember being there yesterday!"

"What is it, another boat?" Natsu asked before he paled "W-Wait, if it was, did you see who was on it?"

"With our combined luck, it'll be one very unhappy Erza" Peter said with a shiver at the thought of the scarlet haired woman coming here to retrieve them after Gray's epic fail.

There was no doubt in Peter's mind that the rest of the guild back home had already reached the same conclusion and were either planning on who to send next, or had already sent said person or even persons to get them. Peter just hoped it wasn't anyone too bad, like Laxus, the man will bring them all back broken in every conceivable way known to man!

"No, but you gotta see it!" Happy said as he flew back in the direction he just came from "Come on!"

Natsu nodded and prepared to follow when he noticed Peter was looking around, his right hand twitching a little "You okay?"

"Fine..." Peter said as he continued to stare into the foliage with an unreadable expression "Just thought... never mind. Probably nothing"

Natsu frowned at this and took a quick sniff of the area to see if there might be anything or anyone nearby. Aside from the smell of the jungle and nearby ocean, he wasn't getting anything.

Suddenly Peter turned back to Natsu and nodded in the direction Happy went "Come on, lets go see what he's found. Could be a clue"

"If you say so" Natsu said with a shrug as they both set off after Happy.

The two didn't make it thirty feet before a gust of wind coming in from the sea caused them to both freeze in their tracks. Natsu let out a gag as his hands flew up to cover his nose while Peter felt his stomach nearly heave itself out of his mouth at the odor that hit him. It smelled like the most vile, most rotten, putrid meat imaginable. Natsu's eyes started to water as his face turned green while Peter tried to breath out his mouth only to gaga as he could taste the smell in the air.

"Sweet mother of god, what is that?!" Peter asked.

"N-No idea" Natsu forced out as he pulled his scarf up and wrapped it around his face.

"If this is Happy's idea of a joke, I'm shaving him bald" Peter threatened.

"I'll hold him down" Natsu said, his voice slightly muffled by his scarf.

"What in gods name is the smell?" Gray's voice called out from behind the two.

Peter and Natsu both turned to see Gray and Lucy, safely inside her spirit Horologium.

"It's your skills as a wizard ice prick" Natsu said, causing Gray to glare at him while Peter wandered over towards Lucy and pointed towards the clock spirit.

"You mind scooting over in there?" he asked.

Lucy made some sort of face at this before she shook her head while Horologium voiced what she said.

"'o way, I don't wanna risk that smell getting in here', she says with amusement" Horologium said.

"Pfft, rude, I said" Peter grumbled as he turned back to see Gray trying to pull Natsu's scarf off before they all heard Happy's startled scream in the distance.

"HAPPY!" Natsu said with wide eyes before he broke out into a full sprint towards the beach.

Peter and Gray were right behind him while Horologium struggled to keep up wih the more agile wizards. They didn't have to go far before they emerged on the beach and froze at what laid in front of them.

"Whoa" Peter said with a whistle while Gray raised a brow.

"That's... not right" he said with a shiver.

Before the mages was a massive animal of some sort, what it was, was anyone's guess. The flesh was rotted to near mush in a lot of places and entire sections of the creature's body were missing. But whatever it was, it was massive when it was still alive.

"HAPPY!" Natsu shouted for his best friend and ran towards the rotting carcass "Where are ya buddy!?"

"Natsu!" Happy yelled as he sprung up from the other end of the carcass, covered in rotted meat.

"Happy, what happened to ya?" Natsu asked as Happy landed in front of him and shook some of the meat off.

"I landed on the giant fish but I didn't realize how badly rotten the meat was and fell inside" Happy said with a sigh "Now I smell like Lucy"

"'Hey, what's that supposed to mean you damn fur ball', she yells angrily" Horologium said as he emerged from the jungle.

"What is this thing?" Gray asked as he slowly approached the carcass and lightly kicked the mound of flesh in front of him before stepping back when the skin split and rotten meat spilled out.

"Don't know" Natsu said as his nose twitched from under his scarf before he made a disgusted face "It's been in the water too long for me to get an idea. Whatever it was though, it was big"

"Big's an understatement" Peter said as he took a few steps back and looked towards what he assumed was once the head portion of the body and looked out towards the water where he saw what he assumed was the tail reaching out into the ocean for a good seven meters "Thing had to at least be a good hundred feet long"

"Is it maybe a whale?' she asked with some unease" Horologium relayed for Lucy who was looking at the massive dead animal with wide eyes.

"What kind of whale has a leg like that?" Gray pointed towards a badly decomposed limb that could still be recognized as some sort of limb that wasn't a flipper.

"What kind of whale has multiple legs?" Peter pointed towards several parts of the body that looked like a limb used to be attached before it was either ripped off by whatever killed this thing or it simply fell off as the flesh was eroded away by the sea.

"Maybe it's a giant fish of some kind" Natsu said as he stared at the carcass with a surprisingly thoughtful look on his face "Hey Gray..."

"What?" the ice wizard glanced at Natsu who returned his look with a serious expression before he pointed towards the dead animal.

"This thing looks familiar for some reason... can you remember it for me?"

"SAY WHAT!?" Gray said with eyes the size of dinner plates "HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO REMEMBER SOMETHING THAT YOUR FAMILIAR WITH!?"

"Do you have any idea what it is Peter?" Happy asked.

"I'm drawing a blank" Peter said with a shrug before he froze "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Happy asked with curiosity.

"Unless..." Peter said before he was suddenly inside Horologium with a startled Lucy.

"Unless Gray remembers for Natsu, he says" Horologium said "EEEEEEEI, what are you doing in here, she yells in shock"

"EEEEEH, Natsu, Lucy's trying to seduce Peter again!" Happy yelled towards his friend.

"Luce, stop trying to seduce him, he's already taken" Natsu said with a sad shake of his head "It's Ami all over again"

"That's what I said" Gray said with a nod.

"Are you two serious, she yells in frustration" Horologium said before Lucy shoved Peter out of the clock like spirit.

"And stay out!" Lucy yelled before she made a face as the smell of the dead animal hit her and she immediately pulled Horologium's door closed and began to cough.

"That's awful, she says in disgust" Horologium said.

"Serves you right" Happy said, sticking his tongue out at Lucy who mouthed a series of words and pointed at the Blue Exceed.

"...I'm not repeating that" Horologium said with a shake of his head.

"Classy Lucy, real classy" Peter said as he climbed off the ground and brushed some sand off his hoodie.

"She's as classy as Natsu's careful about destroying things" Happy said with a jump.

"Man that's bad" Gray chuckled, causing Natsu to glare at him.

"You wanna say that again you frozen drop of piss?"

"You heard me you camp fire cum drinker!" Gray responded as sparks of electricity erupted between the two.

"Uh guys, as much as I'd love to see you two hundred and sixth fight, we still have a job to do" Peter said as he pointed towards the distant mountain.

"Fine/Whatever" Natsu and Gray said at the same time as they turned away from one another.

With a shake of his head, Peter turned on his heel and headed back towards the jungle with happy and Horologium, with Lucy still inside, right behind him.

Gray an Natsu gave one another a glare before the ice make wizard followed after the others, leaving Natsu alone for a moment as he glanced back at the dead carcass on the beach.

_'I know there's something familiar about this thing... but I cant put my finger on it'_ Natsu thought before he shrugged and followed after the rest.

As the Fairy tail mages re-entered the jungle, leaving behind the unknown carcass, a portion of the air near the animal's corpse shimmered before figure emerged from the disturbance. They possessed long green hair that was a few shades lighter than the green cloak they wore over their bodies while a tribal like mask covered the upper half of their face, leaving the mouth and chin exposed. The unknown man quirked his head at the large decomposing animal next to him before he turned his attention in the direction the band of mages went and smirked.

"Fairy Tail... why am I not surprised, heh"

...

The next few hours went by slowly as the group of wizards slowly made their way through the jungle, trying to find a clear path to the mountain. Natsu had tried to burn his way through before Peter reminded him that they were there to free the village's people from a curse, not burn down half their home. Happy at one point suggested Lucy summon one of her spirits, Taurus, and have him cut a way through the thick vines and plants with his ax.

However, doing so involved sending Horologium back, something Lucy refused to do on account she was afraid of being infected with this demon turning curse going around.

"Ugh, your so lazy Lucy!" Natsu complained as they entered a small clearing with a small stream running through it.

"I am not, she yells in annoyance" Horologium responded as numerous mosquitos flew around him.

"I don't know Lucy, it kinda seems like you are" Peter said as he tapped on the glass for Horologium's little door "I mean, does Horologium here even get a say in whether or not he wants to carry you around a humid bug infested jungle all day?"

"I don't mind" Horologium revealed "In fact, this humidity is doing wonders for my finish"

"Least some's happy about this situation" Gray said with a snort as he glanced back up to see that the mountain seemed no closer than before when they first headed off to it "Hey guys?"

"Yo?" Peter said as he and Natsu turned towards him while Happy was busy poking at Lucy through the glass.

"We've been walking for a few hours right?" Gray said, his gazer still on the mountain.

"Yeah" Peter said with a nod "Why?"

"Doesn't it seem a little odd that we're no closer to that mountain than when we were back at the village gate?" Gray said as he glanced back at them with a bothered expression on his face "I mean, the island isn't that big"

Peter frowned at this before he glanced at the group's destination "You know, now that you mention it, it does seem a little odd we haven't gotten closer yet..."

With the rate they've been walking and the time doing so, they should've reached the place by now. Before Peter could understand why that wasn't the case, he suddenly felt a flare at the base of his skull just as Natsu straightened up and began to loudly sniff the air.

"We're not alone out here" Natsu said as he gazed in the direction he was picking up the unknown scent.

"Is it one of the villagers? She asked nervously" Horologium said.

"Doesn't smell like it" Natsu said with a frown as he took in their scent "Their not from the island..."

"And they aren't particularly friendly" Peter said as he followed Natsu's gaze to where the Dragon Slayer had located their unknown follower.

"One of your 'feelings'?" Gray asked as he stared at the same spot that Peter and Natsu were looking at.

Peter nodded "Yep... and from what I'm feeling, this guy isn't giving off friendly vibes"

No one moved as the mages from Fairy Tail waited to see if the unknown person will either reveal themselves now that they've been found out, or slip away. Lucy and Happy were both sweating bullets at the tension in the air while Peter, Natsu and Gray stood there, their muscles tense and their magic power flaring, both in warning and in preparation to be accessed should things escalate.

_'This guy could just be someone that's actually accepted the Quest from another Guild..._' Peter thought as he felt the flaring at the base of his skull begin to steadily increase _'But somehow I doubt that'_

It also occurred to Peter that if the curse affecting the villagers was caused by someone, intentionally, this could be the person behind it. Though he'll wait before voicing that possible theory to the others, Natsu especially. Based on his reaction earlier to the possibility that this curse was inflicted purposely on the villagers, he may very well attack anyone that he thinks could be connected to it in any shape or form.

After several minutes, the sudden tension they were all feeling vanished, causing them to release a collective sigh of relief.

Peter couldn't help but chuckle as he felt the flaring at the base of his skull vanish "Man, for a second there I thought we're about to have a fight on our ha-"

**"Thought? Oh no, no, no, no... you will!" **

Peter froze as he sensed someone standing right behind him and turned to see who it was before he felt a powerful blast of energy to his chest. The force of the impact sent the young mage flying back a few meters and into a nearby tree.

"Peter!" Gray shouted as he turned to the unknown assailant that attacked his friend, already in the middle of forming a hammer of ice before he was blasted in the chest, same as Peter and sent flying into Natsu who was in the middle of preparing a Fire Dragon's Iron Fist before being interrupted by Gray's body slamming into his.

Lucy and Happy both watched with wide eyes as the three strongest members of this team were taken down within the span of four seconds by a single person!"

"Oh shit..." Lucy paled as Happy hugged her arm and buried his face in her side, afraid to look at what was before them.

It was a singular man, taller than even Horologium, and dressed in a black cloak with what looked like some sort of dark green armor. But his most distinguishing feature wasn't his clothes, or even the eight volleyball sized bloodshot eyes floating around the man... it was the fact that his entire head seemed to be covered in a green, almost white fire of some kind with a dark shadowed outline of a face.

The man, if it was a man, smirked at the sight of Gray, Natsu and Peter down before he turned his burning gaze towards Lucy and Happy "Hello there..."

"H-Hello" Lucy said with fear in her voice as she felt a large amount of magical energy radiating off the man.

"H-How can he s-see us through those flames on his f-face?" Happy shivered as the man stared at them while the floating eyes around him seemed to form some kind of orbit and circle him, watching them.

"I don't know, want me to ask?" Lucy stammered as her hand slipped to her key holster, ready to pull out one of her more combat orientated spirits.

This cased the flaming headed man's smirk to widen as one of the eyes came to a stop and started to glow "Now, now, why don't you come out of there little girl..."

The eye glowed for a second before it fired off a beam of energy right towards Lucy and Happy.

"Horologium, move" Lucy shouted.

The clock like spirit made to jump out of the way before he was suddenly struck in the chest by the beam of energy, taking Lucy and Happy by surprise. Lucy swore that Horologium would be able to dodge the beam of energy in time.

_'T-There's no way it covered the distance that fast!'_ Lucy thought as the blast of the energy forced Horologium back to the Celestial spirit world, leaving her and Happy unprotected and at the mercy of the unknown man.

"L-Lucy, I think we're in trouble" Happy mumbled as he hid behind Lucy's legs.

"I agree" the blonde nodded in agreement as the man began to chuckle.

"To think a few mages from Fairy Tail would be here of all places... I wasn't aware the request to help this place had been accepted yet" the man chuckled as he took a few steps forward "I must say, I'm disappointed someone stronger than you all wasn't sent. It was S-class, last I checked, hehehehehe"

Lucy quickly reached for one of her golden keys, intent on summoning Taurus before one of the eyes glowed again and fired off another beam of energy, forcing Happy to grab the blonde beauty and take off into the air. It seemed that the two had dodged the hit before they were struck in the side by the very same energy beam they dodged. The man broke out into another fit of laughter as he watched the two slam into the ground, small burns covering their bodies as the eye that shot them ceased it's glowing and resumed it's hovering around thee man.

"It's always fun watching people try to dodge my hits only to realize they've been fooled" the man snickered as he watched Lucy let out a pained groan as she forced herself up to her knees, her top tattered to the point it barely covered her tube top.

"I-I know we dodged that one..." Lucy forced out with a pained cough.

"Well that's the difference between what you know, and what I know" the man chuckled "And what I know, is the truth. You didn't dodge it, hehehehe. You may think you did, but you didn't"

As the man continued to laugh at Lucy's confused and scared expression, Peter had finally regained consciousness and let out a cough as he felt like Elfman had just ran him over after Laxus was done using him for target practice.

"W-Who the hell are you?" Peter asked with a pained groan as he climbed back to his feet, the front of his hoodie was burnt from where he was attacked earlier.

"Don't worry about it little boy" the man snickered as his large floating eyes all turned their bloodshot gaze towards Peter and seemed to narrow in anger despite not having any eye lids to form such a expression "But I know who you all are"

"And what's that?" Peter asked as he felt his danger sense going off again.

"Well... your dead" the man said with a simple shrug before one of his eyes blasted a beam of pale white energy towards Peter.

_'Not this time'_ Peter thought as he leaped out of the way, relieved he avoiding getting hit a second time and was just brining his stingers up to blast a concentrated barrage of webbing when he suddenly felt his danger sense go off again, confusing him for a moment before he was suddenly stuck in the chest again by the very beam he swore he dodged.

_'What the fuck!?'_ Pete thought with shock as he was sent flying through the air again before he landed on the ground and skipped across it for a few feet before coming to a stop.

The man broke into another fit of laughter at watching Peter's body skip across the ground before he heard Natsu's voice behind him.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

The man turned around just in time to see a wave of fire coming towards him "Ooh, fire..."

The man stood there for a moment as the spell struck him and his eyes and seemed to incinerate him.

"Hah, got him" Natsu cheered before his excitement fell at seeing that the man he hit was nowhere to be seen "What the hell?"

**"Missed..."**

Natsu's eyes widened as he realized the man was behind him and turned just in time to recover another energy beam to the chest, this one stronger than earlier.

Lucy watched with horror as Natsu was sent flying into the jungle, beyond her line of sight before she found herself face to face with one of the eyes that was floating around the man. She let out a startled scream as she fell back on her rear and shot her leg up to kick the eye only to watch as her leg seemed to fly straight through most of the eye. She felt her foot connect with something before she received a blast of energy to the side that sent her flying from the eye she 'kicked'.

"Leave my eye alone you big breasted slut" the man growled in annoyance as he called his eye over to him "How's you like it if I went and kicked you in the eye?"

"Lucy!" Happy said as he flew over to the blonde woman "Are you oaky?"

"N-Not really..." Lucy said with a pained groan "Fuck that hurts..."

The man grinned as pitch black smoke began to pour from his sleeves and from the eyes around him, almost like tears "You think that hurt? Oh no, no, no, no my dear... the real pain's about to come"

"Please no..." Lucy said with a shiver at the dark malice they could all sense coming from the man.

The man's response a chuckle before the black smoke shout out from his body in all directions and quickly surrounded the remaining Fairy Tail mages.

_'This isn't good'_ Peter thought as he finally climbed back to his feet as his danger sense was going haywire before he fell into a coughing fit as he accidently inhaled the mysterious black smoke _'Oh this isn't gonna end well...' _

**"Time for the nightmares to begin... hehehehehe"**

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Erza returns to the guild to discover what's transpired...


	11. Chapter 11

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

**MCRasengan**: Yeah, for the main villain for this arc, it's noting personal... Erza on the other hand, yeesh.

**Zayden StormVoid**: I wouldn't say she suspects but she's definitely curious as to why Erza was watching Peter so closely to begin with. Granted she has more important things on her mind at the moment, but that little thought will be given more attention once everything settles down. We'll find out a little more about what the thing that's washed up on the shore could be before this arc ends. Who says it was Lyon who hired this man? He wont be the only one operating on the island this time around.

**shadespace**: Peter will get over most of his fear of Erza by the end of this arc and in the next one, but it's Erza Scarlet, can one ever truly not be terrified of her to some degree? Peter isn't a demon or part demon, the reason why he knows so much about curses will be shown a bit next chapter. And his stingers aren't binding anything, they are what gives him his spider like powers for the time being.

**superpierce**: It's not Nightmare, but he sure as hell can make ones.

**Silverfang**: We'll be kind of seeing more of Peter and Erza interactions this chapter.

**TM11**: It looks like I have.

**Hbarrera98**: I haven't read the Preacher Comics so I have no idea what your talking about. But if you mean she'll be less than happy about him lying by omission about going with Natsu on a S-class Quest, than yes, very much so. He wont be able to sweet talk his way out of this one.

**Dawkhawk 48**: True, but Peter also knows that if Laxus was to hurt him, it wouldn't be too bad. Sure he'll be in the infirmary for a day or two, but he knows that if Laxus really wanted him dead, there wouldn't be a thing he or anyone barring Makarov or Gildarts could do. Laxus at the time may be an arrogant asshole, but he's not completely heartless like his old man is. There will be similarities in this story between it and the anime/manga, and some new things too. Like instead of facing off against Leon's people right off the bat, Team Natsu is facing off against something seemingly worse.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Fairy Tail characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

_Few things could surprise Erza anymore. _

_After the things she's seen over the years, the foes she's faced, the friends she's lost, the pain she's endured, the scarlet haired beauty was quite confident that nothing the world had left to throw at her could give her pause anymore..._

_That is, until Peter approached her this morning, asking to meet with her at his place to talk. About what she had no idea, but she figured it had to be important, Peter very rarely invites people over to his home. So with some curiosity, she agreed to the meeting place and time and spent the rest of the morning and afternoon wondering that Peter wanted to talk about. It didn't escape her notice that Mirajane looked particularly... crabby, for the lack of a better term. _

_She'd been speaking with a number of people today in short clipped tones and not once did she show a smile of any sort to anyone. Erza's heard a rumor that there were some 'issues' going on between Peter and Mirajane, something that was looking more and more accurate as the day dragged on and Mirajane's mood worsened. She never even so much as glanced in Peter's direction the entire time he was at the Guild Hall. Normally, Peter was at the bar, glued to whatever stool was available and showering with Mirajane with affection and vice versa. _

_'Perhaps Peter wishes to ask for advice on how to salvage his and Mira's now strained relationship' Erza thought as she ate another slice of her strawberry cheesecake 'I know her almost as well as Elfman does but I doubt Peter's willing to risk asking him in the event that Elfman is for Mira's side, which he usually is' _

_With that thought in mind, Erza spent the rest of the day thinking of something that Peter can use to help whatever issues he and Mira were having. Granted until she knows the details she wont be able to come up with a certified answer, but she can still form a few based on what she does know of the two that could lead them to this and go from there. __By the time the sun had set and the Guild Hall was closing and it's members heading off to home or off on some last minute job, Erza headed for Peter's apartment. _

_The streets were mostly empty barring a few night owls here and there and a couple of fellow Guild members who decided to continue their binge drinking *cough-Cana-cough* at some of the local bars that stayed open until almost morning. _

_'Least that explains why Cana is somehow still drunk even before Mira opens the bar at the hall' Erza thought with amusement as she passed a few of the town's only bars, Cana's laughter prominent in one of them, and continued on her way to Peter's residence. _

_She could count on the number of times she's been to the man's home on one hand and still have fingers to spare. For such a sociable person at the Hall, he was oddly reclusive outside of it. At least, from her point of view he was, for all she knew, he had his own little group that he interacted with outside of the Guild that few, if any barring perhaps Mira knew about. _

_The thought that Peter was intentionally hiding the fact he had friends outside of the Guild and not told her had left Erza feeling... sad, hurt even. _

_'Get a grip of yourself Erza' the red head thought with a shake of her head 'Why should you care that he interacts with others outside of the Guild? It's never been an issue before, so why would it matter now?' _

_Eventually Erza reached Peter's home and on passing, spared a glance at the building next to it, a slightly smaller, but cute apartment that she's had her eyes on was for sale again. She spared a few seconds to glance at the price and found it more than reasonable and made a note to talk to the land lady tomorrow morning. She loved her apartment at Fairy Hills, and being so close to some of her fellow Guild mates like Cana, Levy, Laki, Bisca, and even Evergreen but she's been wanting her own home for a while now. Someplace she could go and relax in complete privacy and blissful silence. _

_The fact she'd be next door to Peter and the bathroom window will have a clear view of Peter's bedroom and vice versa was just a very nice bonus. _

_'I wonder how he'd react to waking up one morning to see me showering?' Erza thought with a giggle and a faint blush before she remembered that Mira would likely be there from time to time as well... being inappropriate with the sweet young man. _

_That, more or less killed any libido she was growing._

_With a sigh, Erza turned and approached the door to Peter's building and knocked several times and waited. After a few seconds, she heard a few clicks in and behind the door and it swung open to reveal the building's landlord, a short pale man with eyes that were a little too large for someone of his size to have. _

_"Yes?" he asked in a tired, bored tone as he looked Erza up and down "Your not one of my tenants, and I have no rooms for sale, so your not a buyer..." _

_Erza shook her head "No, I'm-" _

_"Your an escort, aren't ya?" the man asked with a scrutinizing gaze that caused Erza to gape at him, mostly for what he just called her. _

_"E-Excuse me?" she asked with an aghast expression on her face. _

_"I mean, that's what you are, aren't ya?" the man gestured to Erza's armored top, blue skirt and knee high leather boots "I mean, what kind of woman walks around in a outfit that looks like it jumped right out of those late night-" _

_The landlord was cut off by Erza suddenly summoning a sword and holding it's tip in front of the startled man's face. A few beads of sweat began to pour down his forehead as a dark red and black aurora gathered around Erza's form. Her body shook with barely contained rage as she very nearly snarled out her next few words. _

_"I. Am. Not. A. Escort" she seethed "I am Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail and was stopping by to visit one of my Guild mates, one of your tenants, Peter" _

_"O-Oh..." the man said with growing fear as he fell to his knees "M-M-M-My apologies... s-second f-floor... t-third door on the right"_

_"I know where he lives... but thank you" Erza said, her sword gone and the dark oppressive air around her gone as a thankful smile grew on her face "Excuse me" _

_She walked pass the shaking landlord without another word and quickly made her way up the stairs and down the hall to where Peter's door was. Peter has told her in the past that his landlord wasn't the... sharpest tool in the shed, but she thought he'd have a little more class than what he just showed her. _

_Calling her an escort, assuming she was here to fuck Peter-_

_Erza came to a sudden stop and violently shook her head of those thoughts, now was not the time to let the influence of those novels of her's gain a foothold in her mind. She had more important things to concentrate on, like helping Peter fix whatever was going on between him and Mirajane. _

_With a nod, she turned towards Peter's door and knocked three times and waited several seconds for a response. When she lifted her hand to knock again, this time more loudly and forceful, the door opened to reveal Peter in a pair of black sweat pants and a equally black t-shirt. Erza blinked at the sight of Peter in such dark colors compared to the nearly all white outfit he normally wore. _

_He looked... good in black, she decided._

_'He seems more mature in such a color' Erza thought as she gave Peter a friendly grin "I hope you weren't waiting too long" _

_"Nah, your right on time" Peter said with a shrug as he stepped tot he side and allowed Erza to enter before he closed the door and re-locked it "I was just thinking is all" _

_"About what?" Erza asked as she requiped her armor and boots off, leaving her in her blue skirt, a white blouse and her feet bare._

_"About... things" Peter said as he scratched the back of his head, his gaze focused on something off to the side "It's been on my mind for a while and now actually" _

_"Really?" Erza asked with a raised brow as she folded her arms under her bust "What is it? It's not like you to worry over something for so long"  
_

_"Well it's uh... it's um..." Peter seemed to be struggling to find a answer, a rare and cute sight in her opinion "Well I'm not sure how to say it" _

_"Than just say it to the best of your ability" Erza said with a smile "Not everyone is gifted with words. Besides, I prefer blunt honesty rather than you just beating around the bush and leaving things open to interp-" _

_"I've been thinking about you" _

_Erza stopped mid-sentence and stared at Peter with surprise while he looked like he wanted to take back what he said, throw it in a box and bury said box and deny it's very existence until the day he died. _

_An awkward silence hung over the two as they stared at one another before Erza blinked several times and shook her head, certain she misheard what the man said "I'm sorry, but what did you just say?" _

_"I said..." Peter said as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his gaze on the floor space between him and the red headed beauty "I've been thinking of you" _

_Erza stared at Peter with wide eyes "M-Me?" _

_"Y-Yeah" Peter said with a nervous cough "Uh, a lot actually" _

_"...Why?" Erza asked with a faint blush on her face as she felt her heart pounding against her rib cage so hard she swore her breasts would jiggle. _

_Impossible yes, but it sure as hell felt like it._

_"I... I don't know why" Peter said with a sigh as he pinched the ridge of his nose "It started after you got back from that swim suit job that Mira tricked you to go on. Everything was fine and I happen to look over at you when you were still in your swim suit and I realized that this was the first time I ever saw you in something so... so..."_

_"Revealing?" Erza finished with a faint blush as she remembered the suit that Peter spoke of. _

_Honestly the suit she was given to model in and keep looked like it was just shy of being considered indecent to wear in public. It left very little to the imagination and Erza at times and thanks to Erza's nearly unrivaled physique, the skimpy suit looked even more strained holding in her generous bust-line and rear._

_"Uh... yeah..." Peter said with a nervous expression "I uh, didn't realize how... well how hot you were. Like fire hot. Like Natsu would want to try a bite-" _

_"Please don't finish that sentence" Erza said with a shake of her head, the thought of Natsu trying to bite her in any sort of way was something she'd rather not ever have to contemplate in any shape or form. _

_Peter winced at this "Oh, right, uh, sorry" _

_"It's... fine" Erza breathed out as she tried to think of what to do with this information. _

_Knowing that Peter was thinking of her, in a less than platonic way if she was correct, may be what's been causing such tension between him and Mirajane lately. _

_'What am I going to do now?' Erza thought as she was so distracted by her own thoughts, she barely registered Peter standing in front of her, much closer than before, until he reached out and placed his hands on her arms. _

_The sudden contact sent a jolt through Erza that caused some sort and force her to look up at him with wide eyes "Peter, what are-" _

_Her question was cut off by a sudden, heated, almost desperate kiss from Peter that stole her breath away and caused her eyes to widen to the side of dinner plates. The red head stood there, her body frozen in shock as her mouth was assaulted by Peter's own. Eventually Peter's hands moved from her arms and down to her waist and pulled her hips closet to his own, allowing her own arms to regain their mobility. She should've used them to push Peter away, but instead they reached up and snaked around Peter's neck, pulling him even deeper into their shared kiss as a odd hazy warm feeling began to come over Erza. _

_She hadn't felt this good in a long time and was beginning to let out a series of small moans in her kiss with Peter before reality struck her and she pulled out of it. Peter leaned forward to follow before he stopped and looked into Erza's wide eyes as she breathed heavily to refill her burning lungs with oxygen. _

_"W-We shouldn't..." Erza said before Peter silenced her again with another kiss while his hand travel down to her legs and rubbed one of her thighs, causing her to shiver. _

_"No... but we will" Peter whispered in a husky tone to Erza before he leaned down and began to trail a series of kisses down her throat, causing her to moan while the hand on her thigh began to travel up and under her skirt and palm her mound._

_The Titania's eyes shot open at this and she looked down to see Peter wink at her before he used his other hand to grip Erza's blouse and yank it to the side. Parts of the fabric tore and buttons went flying as Erza's naked breasts were exposed. Peter blinked at the realization Erza had forgone a bra today and quickly buried his face between her chest's heavenly mounds and began to kiss, lick and suck on whatever warm flesh he could. _

_"Oh fuck!" Erza gasped as Peter attacked the flesh between her breasts while the hand that tore her top open gripped one of her tits and began to squeeze it. _

_She shouldn't be doing this, she shouldn't be letting Peter do these things to her, he was still technically in a relationship with Mirajane. She should be stopping him, beating the ever loving hell out of him even, but all she could do was wrap her arms around Peter's head and keep him between her breasts as he groped her. She began to grind her hips into Peter's hand, causing his fingers to trail over her still clothed nether lips and send waves of pleasure through her body. _

_"P-Peter... oh Peter..." Erza panted as she felt her body shake under Peter's dual assault, causing the blood in her veins to burn like fire as one of Peter's fingers began to push aside her panties while anther slid right into her wet, aching-_

Erza's eyes shot open and was greeted to the sight of the inn's ceiling.

The Titania's body felt like it was on fire and her heart felt was beating faster and harder than after any fight she's ever been in. She slowly sat up, her body shaking slightly from the intensity of the dream she had. She could also feel, much to her embarrassment, a clammy wetness between her legs, she hadn't experienced something like this since she first stared reading her novels several years ago.

_'My dream was practically torn out of one of them_' Erza thought as she let out a breath and stood on shaky legs and made her way to the bathroom for a very much needed cold shower.

An hour later and a refreshed though slightly frustrated Erza was back on the road to Magnolia.

...

Erza's job wasn't all that far from the Guild, only about a day and a half walk, far to short of a distance in her opinion for a mere train ride. She was a little sad to see that she had yet to run into Peter on her journey back, several of the job requests on the Request Board dealt with curses in towns that were along the same route as her's. And based on what she's heard from some of the taverns she's stopped at in some of these towns, Peter, or anyone really, had yet to arrive and deal with whatever curse was plaguing them.

_'I overheard him mentioning that his rent was coming up soon and he's forty thousand Jewels short. Anyone one of those requests were sixty thousand, more than enough for him'_ Erza thought with a frown before another thought occurred to her.

Mirajane could've spotted him the money... again.

"Honestly, she spoils him too much" Erza said to herself, confident that no one would hear her frustrations in the middle of nowhere "Instead of pushing him to get the money through a job request and learn to take actual financial responsibility with himself, she offers it to him as if it'll make a difference!"

Had Peter been with her, she wouldn't dream of giving him any sort of finical aid like that, less she risk him becoming overly dependent on her. He was a grown man for crying out loud, not some deadbeat teenager!

_'I really need to talk to Mira about using a firmer hand with him. He's too sweet to take advantage of her but that doesn't make it any better considering how gullible she's become_' Erza thought with a nod.

The rest of her trip passed in silence, the only sounds being the slight creaks and groans from her mountain of luggage on the cart behind her. She made a mental note to oil the cart's wheels later so she wouldn't have to listen to the annoying sound later on. Soon the town of Magnolia came into view and Erza allowed a small smile to grow on her face, the sight of Fairy Tail's home never ceased to amaze or bring her comfort, even after all the great cities and towns she's seen over the years.

It was also heaven compared to the Tower...

With a shake of her head, Erza forced those thoughts and the memories attached to them, out of her mind. They always left her in a sour mood, as her meeting with Jellal's twin brother, Siegrain, had.

_'At least Peter was there to somewhat make up for it'_ Erza thought with as a warm feeling grew in her chest before she remembered what Siegrain had told her when she was brought before the Magic Council.

...

_"Don't tell them about the Tower" he whispered lowly into Erza's ear as they stood outside the room where the trial for Erza was to be held._

_"I don't plan to" Erza hissed lowly, causing Siegrain's thought projection to smile as he leaned back and cupped her chin, an impressive feat of magical power and skill given most thought projections were simply holographic illusions._

_"Excellent" he purred before a dark look entered his eye that caused Erza to almost shiver "It'd be a shame if I had to start making things difficult for some of your friends at your precious Guild" _

_This caused Erza's eyes to widen before they narrowed in rage and she took a threatening step forward "If you so much as even touch them-" _

_"Oh I wont touch them" Siegrain said with a smirk "But I can't help but notice that a number of your fellow Guild mates are in Fiore on extended Visas. It'd be a shame if the next time they go to update and extend them, they find their efforts blocked and..." _

_Siegrian trailed off but Erza knew what would happen next. The Magic Council will send a detachment of Rune Knights to either 'escort' some of her Guild mates out of Fiore or outright detain them before deporting them back to wherever it is they came from. The first and foremost that came to mind were Bisca and Peter, both who she knew had their Visa's approaching their expiration dates. If Bisca's expires and she doesn't have it extend, she'll be sent back to Alakitasia which last she's heard was in the midst of a Civil War that was claiming thousands every day and Peter... _

_'He's from the Pergrande Kingdom' Erza thought with dread 'And the current regime has all deportees incarcerated in work camps spread along the northern coastline that went up into the main part of the Continent' _

_Being sent there was an almost guaranteed death sentence, if the frigid cold didn't kill you, than either the other 'workers' there would or starvation. And that was assuming the guards didn't decide to simply beat you to death with either their bare hands or through the use of magic. Hundreds of incidents have been documented of the abuse of power and outright cruelty the administration for each camp displayed on it's inhabitants to the point that rumors were going around that the Magic Council was preparing to send a force of Rune Knights and a few members of the Ten Wizard Saints to handle it. _

_The thought of sweet, nerdy Peter, being sent there to die all because of the man before her..._

_Siregrain smirked at this "But, if you keep quiet about the tower, you'll have nothing to worry about, hmm?" _

_And with that, the thought projection faded away, leaving Erza standing there with a mixture of dread and anger boiling inside of her. _

...

A sudden caw from a nearby crow caused Erza to flinch before she looked up to see the black feathered bird sitting on a branch, looking at her with a level of intensity that seemed... unnatural. It's gaze focused solely on her and the bird was far to still, almost like it was a statue. She didn't sense anything coming from the bird that might hint at an unusual nature but Erza couldn't help the odd chill she felt crawl up her spine as she stared into the bird's beady looking eyes.

The crow's eyes narrowed at Erza before it cawed again and quickly took to the air and flew deeper into the forest until it was out of sight.

Erza stood where she was, her gaze on the direction the crow flew as she waited to see if anything else would happen. Minutes ticked by as Erza remained still, her senses alert for the slightest movement or use of magical power.

**KRKK**!

Erza's eyes widened at the sound of wood cracking and turned to look down at the wooden handle of her cart and saw that she accidentally cracked it under the pressure of her grip.

"Oh great... now I have to replace it" Erza said with a sigh as she glanced up in the direction the crow flew off to one more time before resuming her journey back to the Guild Hall.

Once Erza entered the town proper, she began to see more of the settlement's population, many of whom gave Erza a friendly wave and smile as she passed them by, ones she returned. A few stared at her mountain of luggage with gob smacked expression that still to this day amused her while others barely gave the red headed mage a second glance, having long become accustomed to her and the other mages of Fairy Tail's... uniqueness.

_'It's good to be home again'_ Erza thought as she neared the guild Hall which was being strangely quiet compared to the norm, it seems that rowdy band of mages had decided to actually keep it down for a change.

The red head could only wonder what the occasion was as she left her cart outside and entered the hall, intent on letting the master know that she'd returned and-

Erza came to a stop at the doorway and frowned as she noticed the looks of everyone present in the hall sporting. She also sensed an unusual amount of tension in the air. She took a step forward and loudly cleared her throat, drawing a number of the mages' attention to her as she spoke in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear throughout the large hall.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Her question was met with dead silence.

Unknown to Erza, many of the wizards were weighing the risk of telling Erza of Natsu and Happy''s latest stunt which seems to have dragged the likes of Lucy, Peter and possibly Gray into. She was terrifying when she was reprimanding Natsu when he was being overly obnoxious in the Guild hall, god only knows how she'll react to the news that he stole a S-class quest and went on it!

After several seconds of no answer, Erza's mood darkened further "WELL!?"

Several people flinched before Makarov sighed, seeing there was no use keeping her in the dark. In fact, doing so might end very badly with just about everyone in the Guild.

"Erza…" Makarov began, drawing Erza's attention to him "While you were away on your job, it seems that-"

"Natsu stole a S-class quest and took his little loser friends and Mira's little boy toy with him the other day"

Everyone turned to see Laxus standing at the railing for the second floor, looking down at everyone with a smirk on his face as he rested his elbows on the rail "Gramps sent that wannabe ice stripper after their asses but he either failed and is hiding somewhere licking his wounds or he was in on it from the get go and joined them. Pfft, wouldn't surprise me if he was"

"WHAT?!" Erza said with shock at hearing this while Makarov sighed and glanced up at his grandson with annoyance.

_'Could've worded it better Laxus_' the man thought as he noticed Mirajane, who'd been silent since Gray's departure and his refusal to let her go instead, seem even more sullen.

"Natsu went on a S-class quest...?" Erza said in shock before the rest of Laxus's words registered in her head _'And he roped Peter into such foolishness?' _

The idea that Peter would do something so ridiculous was almost incomprehensible. Never in all the two years he's been with Fairy Tail had he acted out in such a manner or broke a single rule! True, he did push a few to their absolute limits and tested reserves of patience that Erza herself was surprised to discover she had, but he never outright broke any of them like Natsu and a few other members of the Guild did... regularly. But this, this went beyond what any of the others have done in the past and some of the rules that had been broken were bad enough to have the Magic Council step in from time to time.

It was than that Erza noticed Mira's presence at the bar and the saddened, worried look on the barmaid's face. And based on the marks under her eyes, she hadn't slept at all last night.

"I wonder if their dead or dying yet" Laxus hummed as he tapped his chin in thought before he snickered "Wouldn't be too surprised with how utterly pathetic they all are. I mean we've gotta a idiot pyro, a blonde that dresses like a call girl, a talking flying blue cat, a stripper and a bookworm. I've seen snowballs in lit furnaces with a better chance than them-"

"Laxus, be quiet!" Makarov snapped at his grandson, who responded with a scoff.

"Which S-class quest did he take?" Erza asked as she stared at the master, ready to get to business of finding them before things grew any worse.

Depending on the Job Request, she just might be able to catch up with them before they can reach their destination and thoroughly beat some common sense into all of them before dragging them back to face the consequences of their actions.

"The one to lift the curse of Galuna Island" Makarov said with a tired sigh.

Erza's eyes widened at this, of the three S-class quests, Galuna Island was arguably the most dangerous despite the fact it was the lowest paying job. Mainly because of the rumor that the island was infested with demonic like beings which were made as a result from the Curse that's been affecting it. Since the exact nature of the Curse was for the time being, unknown, there was a great risk of being affected by it as well. Than there was the fact it was a remote island in the middle of the ocean, miles away from the mainland and away from proper medical centers in the event something horrific happens.

"Galuna Island..." Erza muttered as she mentally mapped out the possible speed that Natsu and the others went to reach the Port city of Hargeon and find a ship that was mad enough to take them to the cursed island.

Her conclusion, they were already on the island and neck deep in it.

"I shall leave immediately master" Erza said with a stiff bow towards Makarov.

"Your not going alone" Makarov said with a hand raised to stop Erza from departing "While I have no doubt you'll have little trouble in bringing those idiots to heel, I cant have you risking your life trying to retrieve them while having to possibly fend off whatever dangers are on that island. Mages just as skilled and as powerful as you in the past have gone there and never returned. So, I'll be sending someone with you to help make sure 'ALL' of you come home"

Erza felt a twinge of dread build in her chest, there was realistically only one person present in the Guild that would be capable of accompanying her to Galuna Island...

"It's gonna be me, isn't?" Laxus said with a scowl of annoyance as the Guild's master looked up at the S-class wizard.

"Laxus, much as I hate to inflame your ego even more, your the strongest one here" Makarov said as he rubbed his brow, wishing to every god known to him thatt Mystogan or even Gildarts were there to help instead "And thus, the perfect candidate to help Erza in bringing our wayward members back before they can get themselves killed"

Erza noticed Mira flinch at the last word, likely remembering the last time several of their guild members went on a S-class job they weren't even remotely ready for.

Laxus sighed as he stared down at his Grandfather's glare for several moments before he looked away "Fine... I'll help the red head go get the little bastards"

Makarov stared at his grandson for several more seconds before his glare softened a few degrees and nodded "Thank you..."

"But I'm only going because if word gets out about what those idiots have done, we'll be the laughing stock of the entire continent" Laxus said with a growl as he stood up "And I don't want to hear your whining and crying about their deaths afterwards"

"Your compassion for your fellow Guild mates is an inspiration to us all" Makarov bit out with annoyance.

Laxus made a grunt as he jumped down from the second floor and headed for the door. He stopped for a moment and glanced at Erza with a look of displeasure before his gaze flickered over his shoulder towards Mirajane and scoffed.

"I'll be outside, don't leave me waiting too long 'Titania'" he said and without another word, stepped outside.

Erza watched him for a moment before she took a deep breath and made her way over towards Mirajane.

The former S-class wizard looked rough for the lack of a better word. Tired, eyes red from exhaustion and her complexion looked a little paler than usual. The only time that Erza can say she's seen Mira look even worse was the days after Lisanna's death. At the time, Mirajane was a shadow of the shell of her former self. She hardly ate in the weeks that followed, losing weight to the point that the young beauty at the time looked like she could've passed as one of the slaves that Erza herself was apart of when she was younger. And her eyes were almost always red from the almost never ending streams of tears that built up and flowed out of her eyes.

_'Please... don't let this be a prelude to that again'_ Erza thought as she stepped behind the bar and came to a stop just a few feet from the white haired barmaid "Mira?"

"Erza, promise me... promise me you'll bring Peter home" Mirajane said as she looked into Erza's own with tears slowly building in her eyes "Please... I know he's stronger than he looks, and I know he'll have Natsu, Gray and Lucy and Happy there with him... but-"

Mira's next words were cut off as she choked back a sob "But you know how dangerous these missions are... y-you know what can happen on these things..."

"I do" Erza said with a sad nod as she placed her hand on the white haired woman's shoulder and gave her a small, warm smile "Mirajane I swear, I'll bring him back. All of them... alive"

Mira stared at Erza for several moments before she suddenly slammed into the woman and hugged her tight, crying into her shoulder.

"T-Thank you Erza… thank you..." she whispered.

"Of course... he's-" Erza stopped as the memory of her dream came back and she felt a pang of sadness in her heart before she forced the feeling down "...Peter's my friend too. And your my best friend. You two are good for each other, and I'll be damned if I let anyone or anything ruin what you two have with each other"

Even herself.

Erza felt Mira tighten her hold on the red head as muffled sobs shook her body.

...

Several minutes later, Erza emerged from the Guild hall to see Laxus was surprisingly still waiting for her. She honestly expected him to already be on his way by now. She supposed even he could still recognize how serious the situation was and was for the time being willing to be a team player, if only so he doesn't have to deal with the Master upon their return.

_'With everyone, safe and sound'_ Erza thought determinedly.

Laxus said as he gave her an unimpressed look "You two done with your overly emotional and dramatic carp or are you and Cana gonna have a moment of your own too before wev even head for the station?"

"Are you done acting like an ass?" Erza snapped with annoyance.

Laxus made a show of tapping on his chin for a moment before he sighed and shook his head in mock disappointment "Nope... guess not"

He than gave Erza a smirk that irked her beyond belief as he turned on his heel and headed for the train station, causing her brow to twitch as she followed after the man.

"Come on, let's go get those dumbasses before they get themselves into any real trouble" Laxus said with a laugh as he pulled his headphones over his ears and began to listen to whatever kind of music he adored so much.

For some reason, Erza couldn't help but feel they've already found it as she followed after Laxus.

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Nightmares...


End file.
